Drown The Sun (2) (Siren and Quiver Series)
by alliekatt314
Summary: Nothing will ever be the same for us. We will never be able to go back. We will never be here again. Allie is now the center of the world for three different people; we aren't the center of each other's worlds anymore. Clint still doesn't know so I remain just Gabie; no ones. Allie and I are the young ones. I fear we will die the young ones.
1. Introduction

Allie

 **III**

"So wait you're saying they were arguing over who got to kiss you first?" Gabie scoffs and I frown.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand why. It's not like it was gonna be my first kiss," I grumble. "To end it I just had to kiss them all in quick succession."

"Who'd you kiss first?"

"They closed their eyes so only I know who I kissed first and it will stay that way," I declare and Gabie rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm pretty sure they can tell Allie."

"Just let me have this please Gabie!" I pout and she relents.

"Fine."

"Now how about you and Clint? You getting along?" I tease and elbow her playfully.

"Shut up."

This is the sequel to "The Young Ones" and the second book in the "Siren and Quiver" series.

Zoey Deutch as Gabrielle Trent

Lucy Fry as Allison Hollden


	2. Chapter 1 Demons

Allie

 **III**

 _We create our own demons. Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn't matter, I said it cause he said it. So now he was famous and that's basically get said by two well known guys. I don't, uh...I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning._

 _It started in Berns, Switzerland, 1999, the old days. I never thought they'd come back to bite me. Why would they?_

 _So why am I telling you this? Because I had just created demons, and I didn't even know it._

 _Yeah, those were the good times. Then I moved on. After a brief soiree in an Afghan cave, I said goodbye to the party scene. Forgot that night in Switzerland. These days I'm a changed man, I'm different now._ _I'm well...you know who I am._

 **III**

"Forty-seven, fuck," Tony swears as he injects another implant in his arm. I wince in sympathy and pat his head. Tony holds up his arm and I lightly kiss the injection spot.

He's been doing this for the past hour or so. Each time he injects one I kiss it better.

I sit perched on his desk between all his tools while he stands beside me.

"Sir, please may I request just a few hours to calibrate-"

"No. Forty-eight," he says and injects the final one. He is nothing if not determined. "Ah! Micro-repeater implanting sequence complete." I grin and kiss the last place on his arm.

"Good job!" I say excitedly.

"As you wish, sir. I've also prepared a safety briefing for you to entirely ignore," Jarvis adds and I snicker. Sometimes I can detect the barest hint of sarcasm in his mechanical voice.

"Which I will. Right, let's do this. My lady," Tony murmurs and offers. I take it and I hop off the desk.

In Tony's Malibu place he has quite the workshop and garage set up. His workshop flows into the garage that holds several extravagant cars. All around he has tools, machines, and this one robot called Dum-E. Said robot is attempting to clean rubbish off the ground with a broom.

"Dummy. Hi, Dummy. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it," Tony teases.

He put a dunce cap on the robots head after a particularly awful screw up. Tony walks towards the robot and snaps when it doesn't respond.

"Hey. Hey! What are you doing round in the corner? You know what you did. Blood on my mat, handle it," Tony barks and steps into a circular area where some of the suits are displayed.

"Sir, may I remind you that you've been awake for nearly seventy-two hours." I let out an involuntary gasp and Tony groans.

"J not in front of her!" Tony chastises.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't apologize Jarvis! Yes in front of me Tony! I thought you cuddled me all night," I exclaim and gently grab his arm. I know he's been having trouble sleeping but I thought he actually slept last night.

"It's fine Allie. Don't worry, can we just test this new suit please," Tony begs and flashes his puppy eyes. They weaken me immediately and I sigh.

"Fine but we are discussing this later and then we are going to bed early," I relent and he nods. Tony turns away from me and addresses the suits.

"Focus up, ladies. Good evening, and welcome to the birthing suit. I'm pleased to announce the imminent arrival of your bouncing, bad-ass, baby brother," Tony declares and claps his hands together. My frown gets replaced with a smile at his words.

Tony looks to the camera that another robot holds.

"Start tight and go wide, stamp in time. Mark 42 autonomous prehensile propulsion suit test. Initialize sequence," he instructs. I plop down in a spinning chair and make myself comfortably. "Jarvis, drop my needle." Music starts playing and Tony begins a little dance. Giggling wildly I jump up and swing my hips along.

Tony winks at me and raises his hands to begin the activation.

"This is gonna be so cool," I squeal.

"Right you are lovely soulmate," Tony agrees and winks at me. Tony starts moving with the music and swinging his hips. For fun I give a few hopping dance moves too.

He then points his arm where he'd been injecting himself toward the dismantled Iron Man suit on a table.

Nothing happens.

"Crap," he grumbles and hits his arm a few times. He points his arm again and this time a piece of the suit flies over. I watch in awe as it attaches itself to his hand and extends to his arm and shoulder.

"Nice!" I cheer and clap. Tony points his other arm and a second piece flies into his hand. It does the same and extends to his arm and shoulder. Tony laughs in triumph and flashes a rock on symbol with his hands.

"Alright, I think we got this. Send 'em all," he says. A piece of a leg rushes over and attaches itself to Tony. Another part flies to him but ends up crashing into one of the Iron Man suit glass cases. A different part zooms over but Tony deflects it with his arm making it crash into the wall.

I let out barking laughter and duck behind the chair.

"Probably a little fast, slow it down. Slow it down just a-"

Suddenly another part of the suit shoots over and Tony ducks as it narrowly misses hitting him in the head.

I'm a little concerned now. To avoid getting hit I duck under the table.

"...little bit." Two more parts fly over and slam into Tony's crotch.

"No! Not the Stark family jewels!" I exclaim in faux horror. Tony groans just as another piece slams into his back sending his hurling over the table. He manages to steady himself with the repulsor beams.

"Yeah, cool it, will you, Jarvis?" Tony grunts. The final parts attach seamlessly except the face piece. It hovers in the air and Tony beckons it closer. "Come on. I ain't scared of you."

"Show it who's boss!"

The piece rockets over and Tony flips over so it plants squarely on his face in one fluid motion.

"Wow!" I cheer and clap. That was insane.

"I'm the best," Tony declares and raises his arms in triumph.

At that moment, one of the stray pieces of the suit shoots over to Tony, knock hims down, which knocks the entire suit, except for the head piece, off.

"Oh my god!" I scream in surprise and run over to his side. He's laying on the ground groaning in pain. "Tony! Are you okay?!"

"As always, sir, a great pleasure watching you work," Jarvis remarks and I snort. Tony grumbles something and pops the mask off.

"I'm fine," he grumbles and sits up slowly. His eyes lazily look over the pieces of the sit and he sighs. "A nap sounds like a good idea right now." My worried frown breaks into a smile and I kiss his cheek lovingly.

"That is a great idea."

 **III**

 _And I guess seventy-two hours isn't a long time between siesta's. Didn't think it could get any worse. Then I had to go and turn on the TV._

 **III**

Tony gets to his feet and takes my hand in his. Together we walk up to the master bedroom. Tony and I sleep in the same bed when I stay with him. Natasha and I also do, but Steve won't. He insists it's improper.

Once the bed is in sight I leap into it and let myself sink into the memory foam. I love napping so much.

"You're adorable," Tony muses and I blush a bright red. He's always saying things like that. I'll never get used to always being complimented like that.

"Come cuddle me handsome," I invite and pat a spot on the bed next to me. Tony kicks off his shoes and crawls up next to me. I make myself comfortable and snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh in contentment.

"I'll miss this," he mutters after a moment. I tilt my head to look at him and see him looking at me sadly.

I'm on a tight schedule between my soulmates and Gabie. I have a few more days with Tony and then two days at the tower with the entire team for Christmas then I'm off to Steve's.

I have a bag packed always. Because of this my life is pretty divided. I am aware I'm the luckiest girl in the world but the small selfish part of me wishes all my soulmates and I could just stay in one place. I also wish they got along better. Steve and Nat are friendly but neither of them are very kind to Tony. That complicates things for me. But they want me and that's all I can ask for.

"How about some tv before we nap," Tony suggests. He's trying to pull me to sleep so he can sneak off. "Jarvis!"

"Tony you are going to sleep and I will stay awake until you do," I say sternly. However the tv screen has already lowered from the ceiling and is playing the news.

Tony isn't listening, he's staring blankly at the tv. I follow his eye line and gape.

The news has been replaced by a technical difficulties screen with two swords crisscrossing over it. The swords are surrounded by unfamiliar symbols.

 **III**

 _That's when he happened._

 **III**

The screen then shifts to a man with a long beard and Asian features. He is being filmed walking in front of men kneeling before a firing squad

"Some people call me a terrorist, I consider myself a teacher. America, ready for another lesson?" His voice grates on my ears and I flinch as he strolls away from the prisoners allowing for them to be shot down.

"What is this?" I whisper. Tony's grip on me tightens and we both sit up to pay more attention.

The screen flashes through a series of smiling people before it closes in on the mans face.

"In 1864 in Sand Creek Colorado the U.S. military waited till the friendly Cheyenne braves all gone hunting, waited to attack and slaughter their families left behind, and claim their land." The screen now shows images of Native American people's. Then it goes back to him, he's taken off his sunglasses to show his eyes.

"Thirty-nine hours ago the Ali Al Salem Air Base in Kuwait was attacked."

Now a film of the base burning plays.

"I-I-I did that. A quaint military church filled with wives and children, of course. The soldiers were out on maneuver, the braves were away."

Gasping in horror unable to take my eyes away I watch as footage of the president plays followed by the man surrounded by other soldier with guns all cheering over a dummy of the president burning at a stake.

"President Ellis you continue to resist my attempts to educate you, sir. And now, you've missed me again. You know who I am, you don't know where I am, and you'll never see me coming."

The footage ends just as fast as it began and the news returns.

A sinking feeling settles in my stomach and I swallow hard.

"That isn't good."


	3. Chapter 2 Panic Attack

Gabie

 **III**

"This is amazing," Izzy giggles as she watches "Come Fly With Me" on a laptop in our shared art space. Tony granted me a full scholarship to the art school so now I can go whenever I want. Izzy and I also have a private room where we create our pieces.

"I know, I've watched all six episodes about twenty times," I reply. "It never gets old."

"I totally get that," Izzy responds and turns to face me. I'm plastering my hand for a project and getting the plaster everywhere.

"Hey you need a hand?" I frown at the pun and she cackles.

"I'm fine thanks," I deadpan but let a grin slip. Izzy and I have become friends. Allie is real proud that I have a friend besides her.

Izzy returns to the computer just as my phone rings. I grab the phone with my free hand and put it to my ear.

"Allie what's wrong? Why are you calling? You hate talking on the phone," I greet nonchalantly.

"Gabie something really bad happened! All the tv's and I mean every tv just had this scary terrorist propaganda shit on them! This guy the Mandarin is attacking the US and its bad Gabie. It is bad, Tony's freaked. We're going to see his friend Rhodey now to see if he knows more because this might become an us problem. Could you meet us at the bar location I'm sending you now?" Allie rambles off. My phone vibrates with the new text seconds later.

I'm not too concerned considering Allie can be a drama queen but I'll go see her.

"Yeah I'll drive there. I just have to get this plaster off my hand," I answer casually.

"Gabie I know I overreact but you should have seen this message, it was mad creepy," Allie murmurs intently. Now I'm more worried. She sounds really serious.

"Alright I'll be there just stay calm and stay with Tony."

"Alright thanks," she sighs. "I'll see you." She hangs up before I can say goodbye.

"Something wrong?" Izzy asks and I shrug.

"Allie is panicked, I have to go see her. I'll be back tomorrow hopefully," I answer and pick up a knife. With perfect precision I cut the plaster off and leave in a rush before washing my hands.

It has been quiet since New York and I'd hate for this to screw it up.

 **III**

Arriving at the bar I see an Iron Man suit in the parking lot and groan. That's a bad sign.

Exiting my jeep I shuffle into the bar. My eyes find Allie at a table with Tony and an unfamiliar man. The man must be Rhodey, Tony's friend.

Allie's eyes are glued to a tv above the bar. She's watching he news.

"Central to my Administration's response to this terrorist event, is a newly minted resource. I know him as Colonel James Rhodes, the American people will soon know him as the Iron Patriot," President Ellis declares and gestures to a red, white, and blue Iron Man suit next to him. The mask of the Iron Patriot lifts to reveal Rhodey. The suit looks like the War Machine was painted by Captain America.

The film of President Ellis is paused an replaced by a news anchor. It's Bill Maher, he's always criticizing the president.

"And how is President Ellis responding? By taking the guy they call War Machine and giving him a paint job," he scoffs. Joan Rivers is sitting next to him as nodding in agreement.

"Same suit, but painted red white and blue. Look at That. And they also renamed him Iron Patriot. You know, just in case the paint was too subtle."

"I totally agree," I grumble and walk over to Allie. "Hey."

"Gabie! You're here!" she exclaims and throws her arms around me. "Thank god."

Colonel Rhodes and Tony both turn to me.

"What's with the Captain America fan art all over your suit Colonel Rhodes?" I snark and he groans. I grin and sit next to Allie at the table.

"It tested well with focus groups, alright?" Rhodes defends.

"I am Iron Patriot," Tony mocks.

"Listen, War Machine was a little too aggressive, alright? This sends a better message," he explains defensively. Allie isn't laughing she has that pondering look on her face. Tony stops grinning when he sees her.

"So what's really goin' on? With Mandarin. Seriously, can we talk about this guy?" Tony murmurs and moves his chair closer to the Colonel. Rhodey, as Tony calls him, looks hesitant about speaking.

"It's classified information, Tony." Tony raises and eyebrow and Rhodey huffs.

"Okay, there have been nine bombings."

So this is a big deal then. Allie wasn't overreacting.

"Nine," Allie utters.

"The public only knows about three. Here's the thing, nobody can ID a device. There's no bomb casings," Rhodey adds making me raise an eyebrow. An explosion but no bomb?

"You know I can help, just ask. I got a ton of new tech, I got a prehensile, I got a new bomb disposal. Catches explosions mid-air," Tony says seriously.

"When's the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Rhodey demands and evades the topic of Tony interfering.

"Einstein slept three hours a year. Look what he did," Tony counters and Allie huffs.

"People are concerned about you, Tony. I'm concerned about you," Rhodey continues and Tony scowls.

"And me too Tones," Allie adds and pointedly looks at me.

"I guess I care as well iron wallet," I huff.

"Wow you guys are gonna come at me like that?" Tony snaps and Allie deflates sadly.

"Hey don't get snappy with us metal mouth," I retort.

"No. No, look, I'm not trying to be a dic-" Rhodey stops short as two children approach the table "tator."

"Do you mind signing my drawing?" the little girl asks.

"If Richard doesn't mind," Tony responds and takes the crayon from her. "You alright with this, Dick?"

"Fine with me," Rhodey spits out through gritted teeth.

Tony looks down at the drawing and starts writing. It's a drawing of Iron Man flying into the wormhole with Siren and Quiver on the ground below. The other Avengers aren't depicted.

I'm in awe, I haven't ever seen myself drawn as a hero.

"What is your name?"

"Erin," the girl says and smiles. The boy next to her, probably her brother, stands quietly in awe.

"I loved you in A Christmas Story, by the way," Tony mutters.

"Who's your favorite hero?" Allie inquires warmly.

"Iron Man! He saved us all!" the girl cheers.

"And you?" I direct to the boy.

"I like Quiver, her powers are really cool," he murmur shyly and it warms my heart. I'm some kids favorite superhero.

"Listen, the Pentagon is scared. After what happened in New York... aliens, come on. They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is priority, but it's not-"

"It's not superhero business, I get it," Tony finishes, his scribbling on the paper is getting frantic.

"No, it's not, quite frankly. It's American business." I shoot Allie a look and she shrugs.

 _"If this isn't superhero business why are we here?"_

 _"Tony was concerned and I wanted to help,"_ she explains.

"That's why I said I...got it," Tony grumbles and Allie frowns. On the sheet he's writing 'Erin help me' on the Iron Man. She looks at him with concern as he starts looking ill.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey queries.

"Tony? Do you need to leave?" Allie inquires gingerly.

"I broke the crayon," he states without meaning.

In his head his thoughts are a chaotic and overwhelming mess.

"Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" Erin questions.

"Take it easy. Tony," Rhodey soothes and Allie puts a solid hand on his arm.

That's when the little boy leans in and whispers to Tony.

"How did you get out of the wormhole?"

Tony jerks and rises abruptly, storming out of the bar.

"Tony!"

"Wait a minute! Tony!" Rhodey calls and jumps up to follow him. Allie glances to me before trailing behind.

"Sorry kids Mr Stark doesn't like talking about New York," I rush out and chase after Allie.

"What'd he say?!" Tony exclaims nonsensically as he heads for the suit.

"Tony please talk to me," Allie begs.

"Tony!"

"Sorry. Have to check on the suit...make sure...okay," Tony rambles and steps right into the parked suit. It closes behind him just as Allie reaches for him, locking her out. The desperation on her face pushes me to open our bond and link us to his mind.

"Check the heart, check the...check the...is it the brain?" Tony rambles. Allie is clutching to a metal arm and staring blankly. This must be hard for her.

"No sign of cardiac analomy or unusual brain activity," Jarvis reports.

"Okay, so I was poisoned?"

"My diagnosis is that you've experienced a severe panic attack."

 _"Same,"_ I utter to Allie.

"Me?"

Rhodey knocks on the suits head to get his attention. People have gathered around us watching Tony and whispering about Allie and I. Out of curiosity I let some of their thoughts float through my mind.

 _"Who are those girls?"_

 _"What are they doing with Tony Stark and Colonel Rhodes?"_

Allie and I have kept our identities a secret and kept ourselves out of the public eye when it comes to Tony Stark. Allie is worried what the media will say about her and Tony if it is revealed they're soulmates and she fears someone will connect the dots about our identities.

 _"What's going on?"_

"Come on, man. This isn't a good look, open up," Rhodey mutter and knocks on the helmet.

"Sorry, I gotta split," Tony responds nonchalantly and blasts off in the suit. As he flies away I close the link and Allie tears up.

"Gabie I have a really bad feeling."


	4. Chapter 3 Security

Allie

 **III**

Gabie took me back to the mansion and decided to stay the night with us.

 **III**

"Tony!" I call and rush down the steps into the workshop. Whenever he's stressed he goes to his workshop and tinkers.

"Allie, hey I'm sorry I abandoned you like that," he says and puts down the new Iron Man face mask.

"Apology accepted, but what happened back there?! Were you having a panic attack or something?" I exclaim and pull him into a hug. "Talk to me Tony."

"I just freaked a little, no big deal," Tony assures and cups my face. "I'm okay." I can tell he's lying, I can also tell he won't talk to me right now.

"Will you at least talk to a therapist or even a friend? Bruce and you are friends right? Talk to Bruce," I insist and he flinches. Tony never talks about Bruce around me, he thinks it'll hurt my feelings. "Tony you can't keep this all in, you have to talk with someone and if not me then Bruce."

"Allie I don't want to have him over when you're here."

"Tony I know you and Bruce are science bros and I will be okay. At least call him," I persist. Tony sighs and nods.

"I'll call him." Smiling I let myself breathe and relax.

"Thank you."

"Can we do something else now? Something fun? I'm thinking hot tub," Tony remarks casually making me giggle.

"Alright I'll get my suit on."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

The day after Tony's incident Allie woke me up with a guard's outfit and a Stark badge.

 **III**

"Why am I doing this again?" I huff and cross my arms. Allie has me dressed like a security guard and she herself is wearing a pencil skirt and an obscene button up shirt. She's dragged me to a Stark Industries building near Malibu so we can work for the day.

"Because it'll be fun," Allie replies and flashes her badge to the front desk as we walk past the lobby. I pull out my badge as well and give a sardonic smile.

"What's fun about working as a security guard and a personal assistant for a day?" I counter.

"Because it's only for a day, we don't get grunt work, and I can play out my fantasies of being a sexy secretary who sleeps with the boss," she elaborates and winks obnoxiously.

"Why do I have to be a security guard?"

"You have an expression on your face that always says 'I take no bullshit and I won't hesitate to fuck up your shit' so I thought it'd be perfect," Allie explains. Her heels are clicking loudly on the tile floor and her high ponytail bounces with every step.

"Good point," I agree. "Where are we going right now?"

"To meet Pepper and Happy. Pepper is my boss for the day and Happy is yours." I frown and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Allie are you going to sleep with Pepper?" I ask and she stops short.

"No! Why would I-oh I did say that was my fantasy didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Oh well Pepper still answers to Tony for big decisions so he's the big boss and I'm sleeping with him so there," she responds casually. I raise another eyebrow and she sighs deeply. I know they aren't sleeping together not yet at least. "Technically we've slept together, like in the same bed."

"Whatever helps you fulfill this fantasy." Allie rolls her eyes and picks up the pace as Pepper and Happy come into view.

"Pepper! Happy! We are here and reporting for duty," Allie informs and stands up straight.

"We are glad to have you aren't we Happy?" Pepper prompts and Happy eyes us suspiciously.

"Badge?" In unison Allie and I present our badges and Happy nods. "Good."

"So bossman what do you want me to do?" I ask.

"And what should I do Miss Potts?" Allie inquires sweetly.

"You'll just be assisting me in a meeting and-" Pepper pauses and leans in to whisper to Allie. "Dealing with complaints about Happy." I can only hear because of the link Allie and I share. Pepper leans back and winks at Allie who suppresses a giggle.

"Bossman are we escorting Miss Potts and her secretary to the meeting?" I query professionally. Happy looks away from Pepper and nods at me.

"Yes we are, shall we Miss Potts?"

"We shall Happy."

Pepper takes the lead and with her clicking heels strolls down the large hall of SI. Allie follows on Peppers heels with a bounce in her step and a grin on her face. Happy walks next to Pepper and I walk behind with a frown on my face.

"Badge? Badge? Badge?" Happy prompts to each passing person and taps his badge. A few do but those that don't I give withering glares. "Badge, guys! I put a memo in the toilet, come on."

"Yeah guys come on! Don't you know how valuable Stark Industries is? Spies sneak in everyday!" I exclaim and Happy gives an approving nod.

"So how is Tony, Allie?" Pepper inquires. Allie opens her mouth to respond but frowns.

"He's okay," she lies. "He's still tinkering away with his suits and his robots."

"Tony has got them in his basement, they're wearing party hats. This is an asset that we can put to use," Happy interjects, referring to the robots. "They can work here."

"Uh-huh. So, you're suggesting that I replace the entire janitorial staff with robots?" Pepper concludes sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is that the human element of Human Resources is our biggest point of vulnerability. We should start phasing it out immediately," Happy declares purposefully. This guy really cares about security.

"What!?" Pepper and Allie gasp.

"I agree, people are unreliable," I chime in. I am really feeling this role as security guard. "Anyone could be bribed, threatened, or manipulated to infiltrate the company."

"Exactly-hey excuse me, Bambi," Happy snaps when another employee bumps him.

"I'm watching you mister," I threaten and the man shuffles away quickly.

"Did you just say that?" Pepper cries out indignantly.

"Unbelievable," Allie huffs.

"Security," Happy deadpans and points to his badge.

"Happy?" Pepper sighs.

"Yes."

"Okay, I am thrilled that you're now the Head of Security, okay? It is the perfect position for you," Pepper starts.

"Thank you."

"However-"

"I do appreciate it."

"We love the recognition," I pipe up.

"Since you've taken the post-"

"You don't have to thank me," Happy insists.

"We're just happy to serve," I add.

"We've had a rise in staff complaints of three hundred percent," Pepper reports.

"Three hundred percent," Allie emphasizes.

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment," Pepper says flatly.

"It is a total insult," Allie reinforces.

"That's not a compli...? It is a compliment! Clearly somebody's trying to hide something," Happy blurts out.

"Obviously someone in this company has nefarious intentions," I hiss and eye the passing workers. Pepper rolls her eyes and elbows Allie who jumps and quickly looks over Pepper's itinerary for the day.

"I-"

"Excuse me," Allie interrupts politely.

"Yes?" Pepper says.

"Miss Potts, your four o'clock is here," Allie informs.

"Thank you," Pepper says and exhales deeply.

"Did you clear this four o'clock with me?" Happy questions.

"Or me Allison?" I demand and Allie scoffs.

"Happy, we'll talk about this later. But right now I have to go deal with this very annoying thing," Pepper mutters as we near her office.

"How so?" Happy asks.

"I used to work with him, and he used to ask me out all the time. So it's a little awkward," Pepper responds sheepishly while Happy pulls open her office glass door and we enter.

"I don't like the sound of that," Happy grumbles.

Stepping inside we come face to face with Aldrich Killian dressed dashingly in an expensive business suit.

 _"We know him,"_ Allie whispers in my head.

 _"I remember, we met him at your gala."_


	5. Chapter 4 Gala

A Month After The Battle Of New York

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Do you think this dress is a little much?" I ask and crane my neck to see the back. I'm wearing a shimmering gold floor length dress, it's way fancier than anything I've ever worn. My whole outfit is fancier than anything I've ever owned. The huge diamond ring alone costs more than the tv in our apartment.

"The dress no, the heels yes," Gabie replies and holds up the pair I picked out. They're golden shimmering stilettos. "Four inches is a lot for you Allie."

"I know but this banquet is being thrown in honor of me and I just want to look nice. You'll feel the same next month when your banquet is happening," I explain and sit down to slide the heels on. "Also Tony spent a lot of money on this dress, the shoes, and the ring." I asked him not too but the dress is so pretty and he doesn't have money problems so I caved.

"Yeah goaty goatee spent a lot of money on my dress too," Gabie huffs and crosses her arms. She doesn't like Tony much. "I wish I could hate it." She's wearing a fanciful grey dress with varying adornments and veiled cut outs.

"I'm nervous, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce are coming to this," I admit as butterflies flutter in my stomach. "I just want to deserve being their soulmate."

"Oh please they're the ones who need to be deserving of you. Allie you are the most empathetic human I have ever met and you're a fricking superhero now! You deserve all the happiness in the world," Gabie exclaims vehemently. "Also you're gorgeous." I let out a puff of laughter and shake my head.

"This look you see now took a professional artist hours to do," I counter and gesture to my hair and makeup. My hair is curled and held back with sparkling pins and my face is covered with gold makeup.

"Only because she had to curl your stubborn hair and go out and buy the gold glitter," Gabie retorts and I smile. Her hair is done up a fanciful braided bun and her makeup is silvery to match her dress.

"Thanks Gabs."

 **III**

"Oh god we're almost there, I'm freaking out," I mumble and unbuckle my seatbelt so I can squirm nervously. I feel so anxious and excited it's making me sick.

"Allie take a deep breath, get a grip, and don't mess up your hair," Gabie lectures. I nod and inhale deeply. I'd hate to ruin my perfect hair. "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah fun," I say and lean back in the seat. The limo will arrive at the banquet hall any second now and we'll have to get out under fire from cameras and interviewers. "I regret taking separate limos now."

"You wanted to make a dramatic entrance and you didn't want anyone to suspect your relationship with Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, or Natasha Romanoff."

"Right, that's why I did this," I utter and swallow thickly as the limo pulls up. Taking a deep breath I adjust the straps on my dress and put on a winning smile as the driver opens the door.

"There she is! The winner of the Stark Writing for Science contest!"

Holding my composure I step out of the limo and take the first step on the red carpet. Gabie steps out behind me and gives me a comforting smile. Being careful to hold my dress, so I don't trip on it, I take confident steps down the carpet.

"Allison can I get a picture!?"

"Pose for me!"

"Smile!" The shouting and flashes are overwhelming but I manage to smile and pose for a dozen or so cameras.

"Allison who is this with you?"

"My best friend in the whole world Gabie!" I reply enthusiastically and take Gabie's hand. The camera flashes and pictures of us giggling are immortalized.

"How does it feel to have won the Stark contest with a short story?"

"Surreal, I am so grateful and honored to have won and to be here tonight," I answer honestly. "This is so amazing."

"When will your story be published?"

"It's a story actually and it's due to be published next week," I answer enthusiastically. "I'm really excited for the public to see it. It has a really important message about mental health."

"Where did you get inspiration for the story?"

"I got my inspiration from my own personal experience with mental illness and antidepressants," I explain and hold a smile. I'm nervous to be discussing this with the press but it's an important message that needs to be heard.

"Allison what's one message you have to young writers like you?"

"My message to young writers and young people in general is this: keep your head up, life will improve after high school, and yes it seems awful now and you're probably thinking what I was a few months ago. I thought that it's gets better was a lie, that it was only for the lucky ones; it's not, if you work hard enough it can and will get better for you too."

"Amazingly well said! Thank you for your time!" I grin and move on down the red carpet.

"Let us see the back of your dress!" Glowing, I turn around and look over my shoulder to smile.

"Twirl!"

"Sure! Let me kick off my heels first," I laugh and step out of the shoes. Once they're off I start spinning and laughing raucously. All my anxieties have faded away completely. After a moment of spinning I start to grow dizzy so I stop and try to steady myself. I sway and hold out my arm to try and use it to balance on something.

As I attempt to step back into my shoes the dizziness gets to me an I fall.

Instead of hitting the ground I land right in Steve's arms. Natasha and Tony stand behind him and watch fondly. They were all waiting for me at the entrance.

"Steve," I gasp and he winks at me.

"It seem's you've fallen for me Allison," he teases and I blush bright red.

"Uh cameras guys," Gabie hisses making me glance up at the flashing cameras. Steve quickly returns me to my feet and holds my arm while I step back into my shoes. "We should go in now." Steve nods and holds out his arm for me. I take it graciously and hold my free arm out for Gabie who rolls her eyes and loops her arm in mine. Natasha and Tony wait for us and together we enter the banquet hall with smiles on our faces.

Once inside glasses of wine and soda are offered to us. I take one graciously and drink it down while looking around nervously.

"So how many people do I have to talk to tonight?" I mutter.

"Don't worry Allison one of us will be by your side the whole time," Natasha assures. Her comforting gaze and my lack of sleeves make me shiver.

"Remember to enjoy Allie! This gala is for you," Tony interjects and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "All these people came to honor your creative genius."

 _"A few came because they suspect Tony is your sugar daddy,"_ Gabie comments and I nearly bust out laughing. _"Some to kiss up to Tony, others who lost the competition, of course the press, and-"_ Gabie stops short so I look into the bond myself to see an image of Clint in her head. _"And Clint...he wants to see me."_

 _"Go talk to him!"_ I exclaim and Gabie shoots me a look.

 _"You'll be okay without me?"_

 _"I have Tony, Natasha, Steve, and even Bruce came so yeah I'll be fine Gabs."_ Gabie smiles at me and ducks away to seek out the deaf archer. Ever since New York they've been hanging out every once in a while but not often enough.

"Lets meet some people."

 **III**

An hour or so into the banquet Gabie and I step off to the side away from the crowd to relax.

"These shoes were a bad idea," I grumble and pull them off. "I'm going barefoot."

"Allie this is a black tie event," Gabie deadpans and I shrug.

"My dress is so long no one can even see my feet." Gabie smirks and shakes her head, an action she often does around me. "Also it is freaking cold in here, why did I wear short sleeves?" I've been shivering and clinging to others for warmth all night. I've even had Tony turn the heat up a few times.

"Are you having fun at your ball?"

"Oh my god yes! I've danced with so many new people and surprisingly my anxiety has stayed away! Tony danced with me, Natasha danced with me, and I even convinced Steve to dance with me! Having all of them so close it was just, so amazing," I prattle off excitedly. "Bruce and I even had a lovely conversation. But what about you? Are you having fun?"

"Actually this isn't so bad, I am having fun. Clint and I have been staying in the corner watching everyone and making fun of them," Gabie responds and I laugh out loud. Of course that's what she's been doing.

"Our lives have really turned out haven't they?" I muse.

"For the most part, I could go without the saving the world and almost dying thing," Gabie agrees and I snort.

"Gabie we're-" Gabie holds a finger up and shushes me before I can finish my sentiment. Not a moment later a tall blonde man approaches us.

"Miss Hollden?" the man says and flashes a bright smile.

"That's me, I'm the honoree," I say and hold out my hand. He takes it and gives a tender shake. His hand is amazingly warm against my freezing grip. "Your hand is so warm-oh sorry that was weird I've just been so cold all night."

"It's alright but I have to say you look quite magnificent tonight. I really enjoy the gold," the man says and chuckles. I blush a bright red and wave my hand shyly. "I'm Aldrich Killian it's nice to meet you Miss Hollden."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Killian and thank you so much for the compliments and for coming," I respond avidly. This man is charismatic and charming, something I haven't seen in a lot of people here.

"I wouldn't miss any Stark event for the world," he holds and laughs. "I'm a big fan of Mr Starks work and yours. I'm actually a scientist myself."

"Really? What is it you work on?"

"Human enhancement," he says and I gape.

"That's a tricky field to work in Mr Killian," I say unsure of what else I could add.

"It is but it's my passion and I've really been making huge steps in the right direction."

"I hope you succeed because I would sure appreciate some enhancement. My body is less than perfect with heart problems and genetic disorders, I could use it-Hey have you ever worked with Tony?" I inquire and Killian grimaces for a short moment before concealing it.

"Once upon a time I proposed my idea to him but he rejected it unfortunately." A frown flickers across his face making a rush of empathy wash over me.

I side eye Gabie who's barely paying attention and lean forward towards Killian.

"Don't go around telling people this but I have a bigger influence on Tony than we let on, I'll get you a meeting wth the CEO Pepper Potts at Stark Industries," I whisper and Killian's eyes widen. A part of him seems almost worried and a little angry. To assure him I pull out my phone and open contacts. "Put in your number." He types it in quickly so I take my phone back and dial the number for Pepper's official secretary.

"Allie why are you calling me? We're both at the banquet right now," she huffs upon picking up. Wordlessly I turn the phone on speaker and signal for Killian to stay quiet.

"Sarah I'm really sorry but I need a favor. Could you put in a meeting with Pepper for an Aldrich Killian as soon as possible?"

"Soonest I can get would be like half a month from now," Sarah mutters. "But yeah I'll pen him down for December 20th at 4. What's his number?"

"545-678-9780," I recite.

"Cool it's done, I'll send him a confirmation voicemail." After that she hangs up immediately.

"You make the most of that meeting Mr Killian," I state sternly but smile regardless.

"I will, how can I ever repay you?"

"Could you hug me for a minute? I'm so cold and you're warm and I know it's weird but-" I'm cut off as his arms wrap around me and warmth engulfs me. "Thanks Mr Killian."

"Anytime Miss Hollden." He gives a dashing smile and nods politely to Gabie before taking his leave.

"He was weird," Gabie remarks. "His thoughts were super focused on you and what you were saying."

"Well we were talking," I say.

"But other people, even when they're talking, usually have other thoughts in their mind," Gabie explains and I frown.

"I'm sure he was just taken with my amazing kindness and beauty," I joke and she chuckles.

"Sure Allie."


	6. Chapter 5 Killian

Gabie

 **III**

"Mr Killian! How lucky is this?" Allie greets and bounces forward. She his him excitedly and he smiles brightly.

"Miss Hollden what are you doing here today?"

"I'm working as Pepper's assistant for the day," Allie replies. Happy steps forward and gingerly takes Allie's arm to pull her from the grasp of Killian. She frowns in confusion and Pepper crosses her arms.

I squint my eyes at Killian and delve into his mind.

 _"Extremis, an enhancement in an empty spot in the brain."_

 _"Humans are destined to enhance."_

 _"I have to get Tony Stark on this project."_

"Pepper," he greets and grins. Pepper looks shocked by his appearance and gapes openly.

"Killian?"

"You look great. You look really great," he remarks.

"God, you look...you look great. I-I...I can't...What on earth have you been doing?" Pepper splutters.

"Nothing fancy, just five years in the hands of physical therapists. And please, call me Aldrich," he replies charmingly.

"Uh...you were supposed to be issued a security badge," Happy interjects and I puff out my chest.

"Where's the badge?" I ask.

"Gabie, Happy, it's okay," Pepper assures.

"Yeah guys it's fine," Allie reinforces. The two of us are having too much fun miming our bosses for the day.

"Yes?" Happy says.

"We're good," Pepper and Allie snap.

"You sure?" Happy questions.

"Really sure?" I choke in.

"Yes. Stand down," Peppe orders.

"Okay. We're gonna linger, right here," Happy relents and I cross my arms.

"We got our eyes on you," I threaten to Killian.

"Thank you," Pepper mutters.

"Just doing our job," I reply and go to the waiting area. Once there I throw myself onto a couch and Happy sits down in the chair next to it.

Pepper, Aldrich, and Allie walk into Pepper's glass office and close the door behind them.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"It's very nice to see you, Killian," Pepper repeats and he chuckles.

"It's been too long," he agrees.

"If you don't mind me asking how'd you get this meeting?" Pepper queries and I flush.

"The lovely Miss Hollden got it for me," he responds and winks at me.

"Please you can call me Allison," I allow.

 _"You only let your soulmates and me call you Allison,"_ Gabie huffs.

 _"I'm working and Allison sounds more professional,"_ I defend and glance her way.

Outside Happy is glaring at Mr Killian's assistant who's waving his security badge lazily. Gabie raising her eyebrows at me and smirking.

"How kind of her," Pepper says. "Let's not waste this meeting then, how about you start."

"After years dodging the President's ban on 'immoral biotech research,' my think tank now has a little something in the pipeline. It's an idea we like to call Extremis," he begins and back steps towards the light switch. "I'm gonna turn your lights down." He dims the lights and holds up three small metal balls in his hand. I watch him carefully, hunt ok to every word.

 _"You've never appreciated science this much."_ I ignore Gabie and turn my full attention to Killian.

"Regard the human brain." Jillian throws the balls onto the coffee table and as they roll to a stop, they project a three dimensional image into the room. The image is vast and in amazing color.

"Uh...wait. Hold on, hold on. That's...that's the universe, my bad. But if I do that," he presses his control and the image transforms into one of the brain, "That's the brain. Strangely mimetic though, wouldn't you say?"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Pepper gasps and leans forward in her seat.

"Thanks, it's mine," he replies and I gawk.

"What?"

"This...you're inside my head. It's a live feed," he explains and taps behind his ear, referring to something most likely embedded in his head.

 _"Is this what you see Gabie?"_

 _"No I see images and hear thoughts when I read minds,"_ she answers.

"Come on up, I'll prove it to you," Killian offers and stones up onto the coffee table.

"Come on." He offers Pepper his arm and helps her up onto the table next to him. "Allison you too." He offers me his hand and I jump up to take it and stand next to him and Pepper.

I gape in wonder at the brain image surrounding me.

"Now, pinch my arm. I can take it. Pinch me," Killian directs and Pepper pinches his arm lightly. Immediately a line in the brain lights up and flashes.

"What is that?" Pepper asks.

"It's the primary somatosensory cortex. It's the brain's pain center. But this is what I wanted to show you," he replies and presses buttons on the controller. The brain image seems to zoom in and reveal an empty spot in the brain.

"Now, Extremis harnesses our bioelectrical potential And it goes...here. This is essentially an empty slot, and what this tells us is that our mind, our entire DNA in fact, is destined to be upgraded."

"Wow," Pepper murmurs.

 _"I wonder if that's where our mutations are,"_ I say to Gabie.

 _"I doubt it, Professor Xavier's research on mutants says that mutations affect the entire brain,"_ Gabie informs. She studied every paper on mutations by Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.

Marveling at the brain I don't notice when I back step, before I fall Aldrich catches my arm and holds me up.

"Careful."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

 _"Almost perfect,"_ Killian observes in his mind. I scoff and scowl at him, he needs to keep his paws off Allie.

A ringing turns my gaze from Killian to Happy. He pulls out his tablet and answers the call, holding the tablet so high the monitor only shows his forehead.

"Hello?"

"Is this forehead of Security?" Tony jokes through the call. Happy scoffs and lowers the camera.

"What's up goaty goatee?" I greet nonchalantly.

"Gabie hey, you with Happy today?"

"What? Yes she is. You know, look, I got a real job. What do you want? I'm working, I got something going on here," Happy grumbles and I sit up to see Tony through the screen. The scientist is in his lab dicking around.

"What? Harassing interns?" Tony retorts.

"Let me tell you something, you know what happened when I told people I was Iron Man's body guard? They would laugh in my face," Happy snaps in frustration. Tony cackles only making Happy frown. "I had to leave while I still had a shred of dignity. Now I got a real job, I'm watching Pepper."

"What's going on? Fill me in."

"For real?"

"Yeah and tell me if Allie's alright."

"She's fine no thanks to your weird secretary fantasy," I answer sarcastically.

"It may have been my idea but she wanted to do it!" Tony exclaims. "Now back to you Happy."

"Alright, so she and Pepper are meeting up with this scientist. Rich guy, handsome," Happy starts and Tony frowns.

"Allie and I met him at the gala. She got him this meeting actually," I chime in.

"Right," Tony utters.

"I couldn't make his face at first, right? You know I'm good with faces."

"Oh, Yeah, yeah. You're the best."

"Yeah. Well, so I run his credentials, I make him Aldrich Killian. We actually met the guy back in... where were we in '99? The science conference?"

"Um...Switzerland."

"Right, right, exactly."

"Killian? No, I don't remember that guy."

"Of course you don't. He's not a blond with a big rack."

"Hah! Imma tell Allie that one," I interrupt but then stay quiet so they can talk.

"Jokes on you she's a blonde with a big rack!" Tony counters and then swears under his breath upon hearing his own words.

"Anyway at first it was fine, they were talking business, but now it's like getting weird. He's showing them his big brain," Happy continues.

"His what?"

"Big brain, and they both like it. Here, let me show you. Hold on. See?" Happy holds up the tablet but doesn't flip the camera so Tony only sees me flipping him off behind Happy's head.

Behind the tablet Aldrich is holding Allie close to him on the coffee table with his arm around her waist. Allie's too nice and naive to make him stop. Pepper is standing in awe of the image so she doesn't notice.

"Look at what? You watching them? Oh and Gabie's lovely gesture. Flip the screen and then we can get started."

"I'm not a tech genius like you. Just...just trust me, get down here," Happy hisses intently.

"Flip the screen, then I can see what they're doing."

"I can't! I don't know how to flip the screen! Don't talk to me like that anymore. You're not my boss," Happy argues. "Alright, I don't work for you. Now I don't trust this guy. He's got another guy with him, he's shifty." I side eye the guy and look him up and down. He does seem shifty. He has this conniving smirk on his face and the lack of hair makes his whole appearance unsettling.

 _"Dumb security guard. He is so out of his depth."_

His commentary remains honest though.

"Relax."

"Seriously?"

"I'm just asking you to secure the perimeter. Tell him to go out for a drink or something?"

"You know what? You should take more of an interest in what's going on here. This woman... this woman's the best thing that ever happened to you, and you...you're just ignoring her," Happy grumbles.

"She is and always will be ironaholic!" I sing song.

"A giant brain?" Tony redirects casually. I raise an eyebrow and frown lightly.

"Yeah, there's a giant brain, there's a shifty character. I'm gonna follow this guy. I'm gonna run his plates and if it gets rough, so be it." I resist laughing, Happy is a good man but I doubt his fighting skills.

"I miss you, Happy."

"Yeah, I miss you too. But the way it used to be. Now you're off with the 'superfriends', I don't know what's going on with you anymore. The world's getting weird..."

"Hey, I...I'd hate to cut you off. Do you have your taser on you?"

"Why?"

"I think there's a gal in HR who's trying to steal some printer ink, you should probably go over there and zap her," Tony taunts and places the tablet inside of something, most likely a fridge, then promptly shuts the door.

"Yeah, nice," Happy mutters in annoyance.

"Jerk."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

After showing us his research and his mind Killian shuts off the projector and we all take a seat.

"Imagine if you could hack into the hard drive of any living organism and recode its DNA."

"It would be incredible."

"Hella useful," I whisper to myself. It would be really great but also really awful.

"Unfortunately, to my ears it also sounds highly weaponizable. As in enhanced soldiers, private armies, and Tony is not-"

"Tony. Tony. You know, I invited Tony to join AIM thirteen years ago, he turned me down. But something tells me now there is a new genius on the throne who doesn't have to answer to Tony anymore, and who has slightly less of an ego," Killian says in a suggestive tone. I'm taken back by the slightly rude words.

"It's gonna be a no, Aldrich. As much as I'd like to help you." Killian frowns and shakes his head but says nothing rude.

"Then I'd like to apologize Allison for not making the most of this meeting," Aldrich apologizes sincerely to me.

"Nonsense Mr Killian you definitely made the most of this meeting! Stark Industries just unfortunately can't work with you," I assure. "I'm sorry nothing can come of this."

"I am too."


	7. Chapter 6 Coping

Gabie

 **III**

The meeting ended so Allie, Pepper, Happy, and I all escorted Killian out of the building.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed. But then as my father used to say, 'Failure is the fog through which we glimpse triumph,'" Killian muses and gives another dashing smile.

"That's very deep," Pepper comments politely. Killian hums and shrugs. "And I have no idea what it means."

"Well, me neither. He was kind of an idiot, my old man," Killian admits and Pepper chuckles. I don't find it funny, I actually get it.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, Pepper, Allison," he says and kisses Allie gently on the cheek. Allie blushes a bright red and playfully shoves him away. He then embraces Pepper warmly and walks towards his car.

"Ms Potts?" Happy prompts and Pepper flushes.

"Allison?" I deadpan and she chuckles. She's not flustered or dazed, just a smiley girl thinking Killian's a good guy.

"Happy," Pepper breathes and looks around all flustered.

"The car is ready, if you're ready to go," Happy informs and Pepper glances after Killian as he walks to his car.

"Yes. I just um...God, I forgot my other thing, so I'm just gonna," Pepper stammers and turns around. "Allie and I...we'll be back-in a sec after we grab our stuff." Allie takes that as a request so she follows Pepper inside.

Happy watches Aldrich's car as he pulls out.

"Get a pic of the license plate," I suggest and he instantly whips out his phone. Happy snaps the shot just as Killian drives away.

"Smart," he praises.

"Wanna follow the shady guy?" I ask and Happy grins widely.

"I like your moxie kid. Let's go."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Oh my lord," Pepper gasps making me jolt to attention. All the worst case scenarios are already going through my head.

"What?! Am I bleeding? Are you having a heart attack? Is the mansion filled with attackers? Are we on fire? Am I pregnant? Are you pregnant?" I rattle off and start frantically looking all around.

"No Allie we are fine, it's all good," Pepper assures me. "I'm just surprised at Tony's gift to you is all."

"Gift?" I mutter and look out the window as Pepper pulls up to the mansion.

"Why do you always either think your bleeding or pregnant?" she asks quizzically as she parks the car.

Right out in front there is a huge stuffed rabbit, and I mean huge.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS ADORABLE!" I screech and hop out of the car. "I always assume that because I get cut without noticing and bleed all over, and I watch way too much soap operas and someone is always pregnant on those shows," I answer quickly and then dash into the stuffed rabbit. "IT'S SO FLUFFY I WANNA DIE!"

The rabbit is soft and towers tens of feet above me.

"It is large," Pepper observes with a raised eyebrow.

Looking up I spy the tag around it's collar. It reads: _Allie my name is Bobbi and I'm going to be your best friend._ I burst out laughing at the cheesiness and begin jumping up and down excitedly. I love fluffy things and I've always wanted a huge stuffed animal.

"I can nap on it's huge feet!" I cheer. "I have to thank Tony!"

"Tell him I say hi," Pepper says and waves to me while getting back in her car.

"Bye Pepper!" I call as her car peels out.

Vibrating wth excitement I rush inside and throw off my jacket.

"Tony! I'm sorry I'm late. I lov-What the...? What is that?!" I splutter and stop in my tracks. Tony is sat in his Iron Man suit on the couch.

Next to the couch burns a small fire in the fireplace. On the mantle stockings hang and on the other side of he couch a Christmas tree sits. I insisted we decorate for Christmas.

"You're wearing this in the house now? What is that, like Mark 15? Or is it 35? Or 37? I'm sorry I don't know the numbers," I say and saunter to the couch. I'm attempting to look sexy. Tony glances at the suit number but his masked face gives away no expression.

"Uh...yeah. Something like that. You know everybody needs a hobby," he replies.

"Oh, and you have to wear your hobby in the living room? I don't mind wearing it around the house it's just the suits are uncomfortable to cuddle with," I pout and plop down on the couch next to him. He surprisingly gets up and walks around the coffee table.

"Just breakin' it in. You know, it's always a little pinchy in the gooey bag at first, so.." he trails off but shakes his metal ass at me. I giggle and blush a bright red. "Oh hey, did you see your Christmas present?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know how I could have missed that Christmas present. I love it so much! It's so fluffy! And it's so big! Thank you so much!" I proclaim and I imagine he preens under the mask. Suddenly a thought comes to me and I frown. "Wait is it gonna fit through the door?"

"Well actually, uh...it's a good question. I got a team of guys comin' tomorrow, they're gonna blow out that wall," he responds casually.

"You got me a huge rabbit and you're gonna blow up a wall? For me?" I gape and get starry eyes. "You're amazing."

"For you I'd do anything." I grin and sit up on the couch. "So, uh...tense? Good day?" He walks up behind me and clamps his metal hands on my shoulders to massage them.

"Ooh shoulders, a little naughty. Naughty girl," he teases and I snort. I don't mind his dirty jokes, he means well. "I don't wanna harp on this, but you do like the custom rabbit?

"Do I like it?"

"Nailed it, right?"

"Hells yes you did, I love it!" I stand up and turn to face him while sensually wrapping my arms around the neck of the suit. "So much so that I came in here to thank you in a special way."

Because I'm so young my soulmates withhold affection until I take the first step, so when I do it's usually a big deal.

"So why don't you lift up that face mask and give me a kiss?" Instead of lifting the helmet Tony knocks on it and shrugs.

"Huh. Yup, dammit. No can do. You wanna just kiss it on the-"

"Uh-huh," I grumble cutting him off.

"The facial slit?" he finishes.

"Well, why don't I run down to the garage and see if I can't find a crowbar to shimmy that thing open?" I suggest and turn on my heel.

"Crowbar. Yeah." I look over my shoulder and wink as I head to the garage.

"Oh, except there's been a...uh...a radiation leak," Tony interjects hastily. I can tell he's lying though.

"I'll take my chances."

"That's risky." I ignore his words and start down the stairs to his lab.

"At least let me get you like a Hazmat suit or a Geiger counter or something like that."

I roll my eyes and continue down the stairs.

I find Tony doing pull ups as he remotely controls the suit.

"Busted," he grumbles and drops down from the pull up bar. I frown at him and cross my arms, he was trying to fool me? The suit behind me mimics the motion oddly.

"This is a new level of lame. Cool that you can control the suit from that face thingy but lame," I lecture.

"Sorry." It's a one word reply that make me shake my head, and catch sight of the food tray in the corner,

"You ate without me, already? On date night? I didn't think I was running that late," I huff.

"He was just-"

"You mean you?" I correct as he tries to gesture to the Mark 42. I pieced together it is the same one from the rest drive.

"Well, yeah. I just mean we were just...just hosting you while I finished up a little work," he explains and my anger softens.

"And yes, I had a quick bite. I didn't know if you were comin' home or if you were having drinks with Aldrich Killian."

Mark 42 turns it face towards me as if to glare accusingly.

"What?" I balk. "Aldrich Killian?"

"What?" Tony returns pretending to be clueless.

"Aldrich Killian? What were you checking up on me today? I thought I said we would finish the role play tonight," I protest. I cannot believe he's worried about Aldrich.

"Happy and Gabie were concerned."

"No, Tony you were keeping an eye on me. No matter what you always have an eye on me, why are you so worried?"

"Because you're eighteen! You're young, you're prone to fainting, you attract accidents, you get sick so often, you barely know any self defense, and you are the best thing to ever happen to me. If I don't keep an eye on you then I'm afraid you'll disappear," he confesses. I stop short and gape at him. He's really that worried?

"Tony I survived long before I met you and I promise I'll stick around for a long time," I vow and step forward to take his hand. "You gotta talk to me."

"I just want you near me all the time."

Tears begin to come to my eyes at the hurt sinks in. The separation I have with my soulmates is painful but right now it's necessary.

Unable to trust my voice I look down, hoping my hair will cover the tears. I cry way too often and I don't want him to see. If he sees he'll feel guilty and I don't want that.

"I'm sorry I'm going to bed," I croak and make a break for the stairs.

"Hold on. Come on. Allie," he calls but I keep climbing the steps.

"Hey, I admit it! My fault. Sorry." I freeze and gaze back at him.

"S'not your fault," I counter. "I-I just cry a lot."

"Some of it's my fault, we are hurting you and ourselves. Allie I admit it I'm a piping hot mess. It's been going on for a while, I haven't said anything."

Turning around I hastily walk back down to comfort Tony.

"Nothing's been the same since New York."

"I'm glad you're ready to talk," I sniffle and blinks way my tears. I know something's been up as I tried pressing but it didn't work. I had to wait and support him until he could come to me.

"You experience things and then they're over and you still can't explain 'em. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I...I'm just a man in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because of your scheduled visits. Which are great. I love you, I'm lucky. But, honey, I can't sleep. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know, I tinker." Tony gestures around to his tools and his suit while he talks.

Did he say he loved me? Wait this is worse than I first thought.

"But threat is imminent, and I have to protect the one thing that I can't live without. That's you. My suits, they're uh...They're part of me." He's holding my hands know and kneeling before me. Seeing him so humble, so vulnerable, it's weakening and soul crushing.

"A distraction," I conclude.

"Maybe."

"No I mean that's how I cope too. When the depressions and the anxiety get to much I write. The stories and my characters they're apart of me but ultimately they distract me from the war waging in my head," I elaborate gently and cup his cheek. Leaning down I kiss him softly and embrace him. "If it helps do it, but only at times when you should be awake." Tony holds me tightly and clings to my blouse. "You should invest in a therapist, lavender sheets, and some prescribed sleep meds if it gets that bad."

"Thank you," he whispers in my ear. I pull away and kiss his nose.

"Thank you for building an army of suits to protect me," I return in a joking manner. He chuckles and I giggle. "Now I'm going to hang in the hot tub."

"Okay."

"And you're gonna join me," I add and he lights up. "I can't make out with myself now can I?" His face only hers brighter and he leaps to his feet, sweeping me off mine in the process.

"Better."

"And can we order Chinese? I'm craving dumplings right now."

"Anything for you honey bunny." He pushes his face into my neck and starts leaving a trail of kisses up to my mouth. I giggle and squirm; I'm super ticklish.

"And Tony?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 7 Explosion

Allie

 **III**

 _"I don't know Gabs I'm thinking that Kate and I shouldn't get back together," I muse and Gabie hums along._

 _"Allie don't even think about it. Kate and you had a toxic relationship," Gabie points out. I nod on agreement and turn around to face her. She's two steps behind me dragging along a half dressed mannequin._

 _"You're right Gabie, you're always right," I agree and turn back around. The pulley on the mannequin drags behind us in a loud fashion as it grates on the sidewalk._

 _"Allie do you-" A black wall slams into me and awful screeching fills my ears. My body is tossed off the sidewalk and into the dirt._

 _It all happened so fast._

With a gasp on my lips I jerks wake and sit straight up.

"Tony?" I whisper and look over to him. I'm shaking and scared.

Beside me Tony is grumbling in his sleep and squirming restlessly.

"Tony?" I repeat and gently shake his shoulder.

Out of nowhere cold metal fingers enclose around my neck and slam me into the bed frame.

Colored splotches fill my vision and pain my nerves.

"T-Tony," I rasp and weakly claw at the metal arm.

Tony jerks awake and wildly looks around.

"Power down!" he shouts and the suit shuts down. It's hand is still right around me.

Tony jumps to his feet and holds his hands out. The suit relaxes me and steps back. I immediately heave over and start coughing desperately. Tony slams his hands together and swipes the air making the suit crumble to pieces.

"I must have called it in my sleep. That's not supposed to happen. I'll recalibrate the sensors. Can we just...just let me...just let me catch my breath, okay?" Tony rambles and heavily sits on the bed. He reaches out to me as I cough and catch my breath.

I'm in shock and I'm terrified. "Allie I am so sorry," he mumbles and pats my back.

"S'fine, fine," I cough and rub my aching throat.

"Don't go, alright? Allie?" he pleads and takes my hand.

"Not gonna," I utter and squeeze his hand. "Won't ever."

"Thank god," he sighs and pulls me into his chest. "Just breathe okay."

"Head, check head."

"Jarvis do a head scan!" Tony shouts making me recoil as pain flashes in my temples.

"Queen Allison does not appear to have a concussion," Jarvis reports and I let out a puff of laughter. I told Jarvis to call me that.

"Good," Tony mutters and strokes my hair. "Words cannot express how sorry I am."

"Was an accident," I say as breathing finally steadies. "I understand."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he grumbles and kisses my hair.

"You saved the world," I point out and he snorts.

"That seems like a small deed compared to your utter magnificence." I giggle weakly and cling to his night shirt while he cradles me.

"Can you hold me for the rest of the night?" I selfishly ask. I know he needs sleep but I irrationally fear that if he sleeps again the suit will kill me.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Finally he's stopping. I thought he'd never pull over," I groan as the black minivan parks in the Chinese theater. "That ride was too long not to have snacks for."

"It's a tough job but somebody's got to do it," Happy responds and parks our car a row away from the henchman's van.

Sneakily we exit our car and follow the man keeping a lengthy distance between us. The henchman walks with a sauntering gait and a stupid smirk on his lips.

"We have to pretend to be talking and acting casual," I hiss to Happy. He is not at all playing this off.

"What's our cover? Are we friends? Siblings?" Happy inquires and I roll my eyes.

"Siblings," I say.

Outside the theater the henchman strolls up to another man on a bench. The other man is nervously playing with a set of dog tags around his neck.

"Don't look right at them," I mutter to Happy and tug him to a sunglasses stand. "Look in the test mirror." Happy nods and adjusts the mirror so he can keep one eye on the men. I stare down at the sunglasses and open my mind to theirs. "And pretend to try on some shades." Happy quickly pulls on a test pair to perfect the cover.

"Can you regulate?" the henchman, his name is Savin, asks of the shaking man. The other man, Taggert, is obviously jonesing and losing it.

"Yes, I can regulate," he lies.

"Are you sure about that?" Savin asks but it's a facade. He wants Taggert to overdose; his assignment is making sure he does.

"Yes," Taggert confirms. Savin passes a briefcase to him and Taggert immediately peeks inside. The case holds oddly shaped metal pieces.

"It's a decent batch. Don't say I never did nothin' for you," Savin remarks while obnoxiously chewing his gum.

Bored with the conversation I attempt to delve into Savin's mind and uncover what the metal pieces are.

As I go deeper a burning sensation grows in my temples and only gets worse.

Reluctantly I return to the surface thoughts and watch the rest of the exchange.

"Thank you...I mean for understanding," Taggert stammers and clutches the case to his chest. Savin gives an offhandedly expression and stalks off.

"Lets go," Happy mutters and elbows me. He casually takes off towards Taggert while I trail behind.

Taggert rises to leave and only makes it two steps before Happy "accidentally" bumps into him. The shaky man drops the case and it flies open scattering the metal objects.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Happy lies and bends down to help. I quickly go to my knees and gather some of the objects in hand. Happy slyly winks at me, so I place all of the ones I collected back in the case.

"Sorry about my brother," I add and place a hand on Taggert's arm as he slams his briefcase closed.

His skin is warm and faintly glowing red. Unable to mask my surprise I recoil sharply and back away. Happy sees the same thing and pulls me behind him as Taggert shuffles away.

"You see that?" I whisper.

"Yeah and I got this," he responds triumphantly, and holds out his hand to show me the stolen metal object.

"Nice work, now lets go before he notices." Happy nods and together we begin calmly walking towards our car.

Seemingly out of nowhere Savin bumps into Happy and latches onto my arm. I scowl and attempt to yank my wrist from his heating grip.

"What are you doin', buddy? You out with this pretty thing? A little date night? Watching your favorite chick flick maybe?" he taunts and Happy gents his teeth. I really hate this guy but I also know running my mouth will get us nowhere. However Happy does not understand this logic.

"Yeah, a little movie called "The Party's Over", starring you and your junkie girlfriend, and here's the ticket."

Happy proudly waves the stolen goods in Savin's face while I groan.

"No kidding?" he teases but reaches to snatch the thing away. He seems to be trying not to get angry. "That doesn't belong to you."

"It does now so back off," I growl.

"Aww you're so pathetic you have to have your little girlfriend stand up for you," Savin cackles and throws his head back.

When he looks back up Happy slams his fist right into Savin's nose naming the man release me and stumble back.

I jump back in surprise; I did not expect Happy to start throwing punches.

Instead of moaning in pain or bleeding, Savin grins as his flesh glows red and knits itself back together. Savin smirks and tosses Happy aside with ease. Happy goes way farther than anyone with normal strength could throw a person.

"Happy!" I call but keep my eyes on Savin. Taking steps back I reach my hand towards the pocket sewn into my jacket. I have to put my mask on and fight this guy.

"Oh I wouldn't do that sweetheart," Savin purrs and I glare.

"Oh why not? Cause no gun will hurt you? Hate to break it to you, but I got something better than a gun," I retort and Savin rolls his eyes. I can see his skin run red and begin to glow.

"Oh yeah? Whatever it is, it won't stop me from killing you."

"I think it will." With practiced precision I whip out my mask and put it on as controlled steam shrouds me. The steam dissipates quickly leaving me, Quiver, to face Savin.

He looks surprised and I take that advantage to deck him in the face and douse the healing wound with freezing water. Continuously I pull water from the set of nearby fountains and spray him with it.

"Savin!" Taggert screams dragging my gaze from the soaked man to him. He is glowing bright red and seems to be pulsing.

"What the hell?" I gasp.

"Help! Help me!" Taggert screeches as his body overheats.

It clicks in my mind instantly, he is going to blow up.

"Happy!" I cry and make a run for the injured security guard.

It all happens at so fast: Taggert explodes in a huge fiery ball of death, I make it to Happy and attempt to shield him us rubble, but before I can complete the shield shooting pain erupts in my head. Crushing weight around my throats follows the pain in my head soon after.

"Gah-ALLIE!"

Screaming in agony my shield drops partially and we're both thrown back with the force of the explosion.

 **III**

The first thing I notice is the ringing in my ears, and then the burning agony eating away at my limbs. Blood is seeping from my body at an alarming rate, but I cannot move.

Crunching rubble grabs my attention and I allow my head to flop sideways.

Savin is emerging from the debris, healing as he goes. His limbs are burning and reforming as he walks and soon he strides away a perfectly healed man. He looks as if nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 8 10880, Malibu Port, 90265

Allie

 **III**

Burning, crying, and blood so much blood.

"GABIE!" I wail and jump to my feet. My head spins and the pain makes me stumble but I remain on my feet.

"Allie? What's wrong?" Tony mumbles and rubs his eyes. It seems we both dozed off again.

"Something's wrong with Gabie," I say. "She's hurt I know it." Closing my eyes I open the bond and agony floods my nerves. "She's in so much pain!"

"Allie what's going on? How can you keep this?" Tony questions and grabs my hands.

Through the pain I manage to catch sight of a destroyed theater and Happy.

 _"I'm coming Gabie, just hang in there."_

Abruptly I'm shut out and brought back to myself.

"She's with Happy, there at this theater I think?" I stammer.

"I'll make some calls, you rest," he stares and rushes down the room.

 **III**

It isn't long before we get the news: there was an explosion at the Chinese Theater in LA.

Gabie and Happy were there and they're hurt.

 **III**

In the hospital everything is quiet except for the tv's; on the screens, the Mandarin is speaking again.

"True story about fortune cookies. They look Chinese, they sound Chinese, but they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies, and leave a bad taste in the mouth."

He slams his fist onto three fortune cookies and the thump makes me flinch.

"My disciples just destroyed another cheap American knock-off, The Chinese Theater."

Footage of the theater blowing up plays across the screen.

In the corner I can see Gabie fall. It brings tears I my eyes to see her crumple, to see her bleed.

I should have been there.

"Mr. President, I know this must be getting frustrating, but this season of terror is drawing to a close. And don't worry, the big one is coming; your graduation."

The screens go black for an eternal second before the news replaces it.

"Miss Hollden?" Quickly I sniffle and wipe my tears away.

"Yes?" I mutter and turn to the nurse. She is looking at my sympathetically.

"Miss Trent is awake and asking for you," the nurse says. I nod and thank her quietly. She leaves me to stare at the door to my best friends hospital room. It only takes me five minutes to work up the courage to open it.

Gabie is sitting up on her bed, watching the news on the television.

"This Mandarin guy, he sucks," she remarks offhandedly.

"He does," I agree in a shaky voice. Gabie looks over at me and frowns.

"Allie I'm fine; I managed to get away with cuts, bruises, and one bruised rib. It looks a lot worse than it feels I promise, and I'm even getting discharged tomorrow."

Inhaling deeply I open my eyes and look at my best friend.

She has a bandaged arm, bandaged legs, bruises littering her skin, small scrapes covering her legs, and one clotted cut on her cheek.

"When I opened our bond all I felt was pain," I utter and move to sit in a chair beside her bed. "How did this even happen? Gabie it was fire, you control fire."

"I was in a lot of pain at the time yes, but I'm feeling much better now. And I tried to shield Happy and I from the blast but a stinging pain in my head and throat scrambled my focus," she explains and I wince.

"You're always connected to me partially right?"

"Yes."

"This is my fault then." Gabie gawks at me and shakes her head. "I'm serious Gabie. Last night there was an incident with one of the suits and I got my head slammed into a bed frame while it clutched my throat."

"I leave for one damn night and you get beat by one of cock wallet's suits!?"

"Hey I'm not the one in the hospital bed," I defend and place my arm in hers to calm her down. "Don't get riled up, you'll hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt myself?" she scoffs. "Like money ball's suit hurt you?"

"Gabie it was a bump and a squeeze, not an actual explosion," I counter and she glowers. "Gabie please I was so scared." Her scowl softens and she leans back into bed.

I take her hand in mine and hold it tight.

"If lose you Gabie, I lose everything."

"I feel the same Allie."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Stark," I greet stoically. Tony jolts and gawks at me. He was staring at Happy's unconscious form in his bed.

"What are you doing up? You shouldn't be out of bed. Where's Allie?" he rattles off and I roll my eyes.

"I'm came to see Hogan before I ditched this place," I reply. "I hate hospitals and I'm feeling fine."

"Allie would never agree with this," he says and I nod.

"She wouldn't which is why I ditched her after she fell asleep in my room," I answer but my eyes stay I'm Happy. He looks so broken and weak with a breathing tube shoved down his throat and casts on his body. "How is he?"

"They say he should be okay," Tony responds and I sigh in relief.

"Good."

"It wasn't your fault," Tony murmurs and I frown.

"It wasn't, it was yours." Tony's head jerks up and he stares in surprise. "Allie and I, we are connected. When she was attacked by your stupid suit I felt it and that's why I couldn't shield Happy and I. So you're right it isn't my fault, it's yours."

Tony gapes at me.

"Gabie I-"

"Save it Stark." He opens his mouth but closes it and remains quiet.

In that moment a nurse decides to stroll in.

"Hi," Tony greets and the nurse gasps in shock. Tony nods to the tv and she raises an eyebrow. "Uh...mind leaving that on?"

"Sure," she agrees.

"Sunday night's PBS 'Downtown Abbey." That's his show, he thinks it's elegant," Tony muses. He glances at the badge on her shirt before continuing. "One more thing...make sure everyone wears their badges. He's a stickler for that sort of thing, plus my guys won't let anyone in without them."

"I'll be sure to let the staff know," she promises and Tony nods in thanks. "I'll let you have some privacy now." She quickly leaves after that.

"I'm going now, try not to kill Allie while I'm away," I scoff.

"I can't let you leave while you're still injured. Allie wouldn't want me to," he blurts out and jumps to his feet.

"I wasn't asking denture dick," I growl and spin on my heel before stalking out.

Sometimes I really dislike Tony Stark.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Allie?" Groggily I blink my eyes and raise my head.

Tony is standing in front of me with a frown on his face.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I grumble defensively. "Stop frowning."

"I'm frowning because your friend left the hospital," he says and I furrow my eyebrows. Left the hospital?

"What?-but she's right-fuck you're right," I grumble upon noticing Gabie's absence from her bed. "She's hurt, why did she go?"

"Said she was fine and said she hated hospitals," he answers dully and I huff. "Come on we gotta go, the press is starting to show up."

Tony holds out his hand and I take it gratefully.

"Don't let go of my hand please," I whisper to him.

"I'll hold it as long as you want," he promises and ushers me from the hospital.

Outside reporters are flooding the scene all filming and snapping photos.

"We're awaiting the arrival of Tony Stark. We're hoping he'll give us the reaction...his reaction to the latest attack."

"How about we switch this up, I put my arm around you instead of holding your hand," Tony suggests after spotting the swarm.

"That's a good idea," I agree. Tony gives me a reassuring smile and wraps an arm around my shoulders before pushing open the doors and stepping out.

The immediately swarm us.

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Our sources are telling us that this is another Mandarin attack. Anything else you can tell us?"

Tony ignores the questions and continues guiding me toward his car.

"Hey, Mr. Stark! When is somebody gonna kill this guy? Just sayin'," a pushy tabloid reporter remarks callously.

Tony seizes and turns to face the man.

"Is that what you want?" The tabloid reporter shrugs and Tony glowers.

"Tony ignore it," I beg but he doesn't listen.

"Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just die, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Oh my god," I utter and my eyes blow wide. He just gave the Mandarin his address.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Tony growls to the reporter and snatches away his phone. He tosses it aside in anguish and opens the cars backdoor. Wordlessly I get in and he shuts it promptly.

"Bill me," Tony spits to the man and hops in the front seat before speeding away.

I sit in stunned silence, I have no words for what just happened.


	10. Chapter 9 Investigation

Gabie

 **III**

With a ringing phone in hand and Allie's suitcase in the other, I furiously throw clothes from her closet onto the bed.

"Gabie what's up? Everything amazing and normal over there?" Clint greets with a huge amount of tension in his voice.

"You saw the news."

"I did yes," he admits. "Stark really messed up, that terrorist is going to attack him."

"I fucking know! Now if you'd please put Natasha on the phone so I can discuss this development concerning her soulmate that would be great," I grumble and toss Allie's prized copies of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogies.

"What makes you think she's here?" Clint asks and I sigh.

"This is her number Clint," I deadpan.

"What?! Not it's not! There is no way that I am currently using Nat's phone to scare a Shield scientist into making me a poison arrow," Clint rambles sarcastically.

"Poison arrows? Sounds cool, but seriously give her the phone Clint," I reply sullenly. I'm not currently in the mood to joke around with him.

"Alight here she is-"

"Gabie what's going on?" Natasha queries casually. "Clint just gave me my own phone while rattling off apologies."

"Turn on the news," I say.

"Alright."

It's quiet for a moment before I hear Tony's stupid speech again.

"You packing her bags?"

"Yep, ETA?"

"30 minutes. I'll pick up Ranger Rick on the way. If Playboy Bunny attempts to interfere you know what to do," Natasha states coldly and hangs up without warning. Natasha and I have code names for everyone to make talking about them easier for us.

As I zip up Allie's bag I dial Steve's number. He picks up before the first ring ends.

"Natasha just texted me to pack a bag and wait for her outside my apartment; I'm guessing you're calling about the same thing now," Steve concludes.

"Smart boy Rogers, just open the news app on your new phone and you'll understand," I say.

It only takes two minutes before Steve's grumbling "gosh dangit Stark" under his breath.

"Natasha is coming to pick you up and then you'll be getting Allie away from this place ASAP," I say.

"Thanks for the heads up Ms Trent," he returns and I roll my eyes. Stevie boy and his formalities.

"No problem Amurica," I snap back. "Just get here soon before Tony does something else stupid." With a huff I hang up before saying goodbye.

What has my life become?

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"What the hell was that?" I hiss, finally finding my voice.

"Not sure, don't care. Let's go I have studying to do," Tony replies in a clipped down and brings her car to a slamming stop in front of the mansion. He gets out and I follow in shock. What the hell is going on in his mind?

Once inside the house Tony takes my hand and pulls me down to the garage.

"Jarvis!" He calls.

"I've compiled a Mandarin database for you, sir. Drawn from S.H.I.E.L.D., F.B.I., and C.I.A. intercepts," Jarvis informs and the files all shine onto Tony's desk. "Initiating virtual crime scene reconstruction."

The image appears in Tony's hand so he turns it an enlarges it onto the room floor. He also throws the files up in a rotation above the scene. Tony takes my hand and guides me up the steps into the center of the scene and floating files.

"Okay, what do we got here? His name is an ancient Chinese war mantle, meaning "adviser to the king." South American insurgency tactics, talks like a Baptist preacher," he rattles off, absentminded. "There's lots of pageantry going on here...lots of theater."

"Is that all they have?" I mutter and Tony frowns.

"Close," he orders and pushes the virtual information down. Tony looks down at the crime scene reconstruction and squints.

"The heat from the blast was in excess of 3000 degrees Celsius. Any subjects within 12.5 yards were vaporized instantly."

"No bomb parts found in a three mile radius of the Chinese theater," Tony concludes.

"No, sir," Jarvis confirms.

"Gabie might have seen something," I say. "But she did say she forgot most of what happened before."

"Short teen amnesia," Jarvis supplies and I nod.

"Talk to me, Gabie, Happy," Tony murmurs and looks down as the images of their bodies begin to form. I flinch at seeing the representation of Gabie laying there, so injured.

In the reconstruction Happy's eyes and infer are pointing to something. Tony steps over and leans down.

"When is a bomb not a bomb?" he utters.

I watch him pull the object up and away from the scene. It's a pair of dog tags. "Any military victims?" Tony questions as the dog tags image becomes clearer and clearer.

"Not according to public records, sir."

I lean over Tony's shoulder and examine the tags. The last name reads "Taggert."

"Bring up the thermogenic signatures again, factor in three thousand degrees," Tony requests and climbs up two file cabinets to get an overheard view. I follow after and sit beside him,

"The oracle cloud has completed analysis. Accessing satellites and plotting the last twelve months of thermogenic occurrence now," Jarvis announces as the map of the US with the thermogenic spikes finishes forming.

"Take away everywhere that there's been a Mandarin attack," Tony says and several of the spikes disappear. They're all a match to known attacks...except one.

"One of these things is not like the other," I say and Tony pulls the different one away.

"No it's not," he agrees and pushes the Mandarin files away till only one remains.

It's a file for the Rose Hills, Tennessee explosion.

"That. You sure that's not one of his?"

"It predates any known Mandarin attack. The incident was the use of a bomb to assist a suicide."

"Bring it around," Tony says and the file unfolds before him.

"The heat signature is remarkably similar. Three thousand degrees Celsius," Jarvis chimes in while Tony examines the information.

The man that set off the bomb was also in the military.

"That's two military guys."

"Solid connection," I observe. I don't know what else to say, what else to do. Tony is desperate to finish this.

"Ever been to Tennessee, Jarvis?" Tony asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Creating a flight plan for Tennessee."

"Tony are you sure about this?" I query and place a hand on his arm. Tony turns, grabs my arms, and stares into my eyes.

"I'm going to find this guy and kill him. Allie I will make this place safe for you again," he vows.

All I can think to do is nod.

A second later the doorbell goes off twice and Tony scowls,

"Are we still at "ding-dong"? We're supposed to be on total security lock down. Come on, I threatened a terrorist. Who is that?" Tony huffs and looks over his shoulder at the security camera screen.

It's a woman.

"There's only so much I can do, sir, when you give the world's press your home address," Jarvis replied haughtily and I grin. He may have no emotion but Tony did program him to have sass.

"Alright I'm suiting up," Tony grumbles and hops down from the file cabinet. He makes gesture at himself and the armor flies onto him almost seamlessly.

"It's getting better," I remark.

"That face mask though," he grumbles and holds his arms up. I push off the file cabinets and he catches me. "Let's go meet this random lady."


	11. Chapter 10 Should We Worry About That?

Allie

 **III**

The woman has wavy brown hair, kind eyes, and a guarded expression. She's been knocking on the glass door.

Tony steps out with me behind him and the doors slide open.

She enters and takes three steps before Tony holds up his armored hand.

"Right there's fine," he says and his face mask lifts up. "You're not the Mandarin, are you?" He pauses before asking again, more pointed this time. "Are you?"

"You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?" she muses with a smirk. Oh, this must be an old fling.

"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast," Tony counters and I snort.

"Gluten-free waffles, sir."

"That's right."

"Okay, look, I need to be alone with you. Someplace not here, it's urgent," she hisses intently and the fear on her face says it all.

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship," Tony explains and steps aside to reveal me.

"It's...with her." Maya frowns and looks me up and down.

"Hi, I'm Allie," I greet and she hastily smiles politely at me. "Come in to our living room."

Maya takes a step forward and Tony a step back.

Just as I make a move for the couch two bags are thrown down from the above balcony. I let out a squeal of surprise and leap back.

"Those are her bags," Tony mutters.

"Shiny pants, is somebody there?" Gabie calls.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely," Tony responds and steps out of the suit.

As Gabie starts walking downstairs, Tony moves towards Maya and speaks quietly. I can still hear of course, he doesn't keep secrets from me.

"Please don't tell me that there is a twelve year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met," Tony begs.

"He's thirteen." Tony and I both seize in panic before Maya finishes. "And no, I need your help."

"What...what for? Why now?" Tony stammers, still recovering from the close call.

"Because I read the papers, and, frankly, I don't think you'll last the week," she deadpans.

"I'll be fine," Tony huffs.

"Well quite frankly I hope you die in this coffin you've made," Gabie spits out and pulls me away from him roughly. "Who's this an unexpected old girlfriend?"

"She's not really-"

"No, not really. It...it was just one night," Maya states firmly and shrugs.

"Yep," Tony agrees.

"That's how you did it, isn't it?" Gabie remarks callously and pushes me back.

"Stop throwing me around like a rag doll," I huff.

"It was a great night," Tony comments and Gabie glowers.

"You take care speaking like that in front of your poor virgin soulmate," she scolds and my face burns up. Oh if only she knew what we got up to the other night. Gabie lurches forward so I grab her to hold her back from Tony.

"Gabie what the hell?" I whine and she shoves me off.

"Allie this man has had more one night stands that you've had therapy appointments," Gabie points out and I gape. What a cold thing to say!

"I wasn't even alive most of the time he was having those flings so they don't count!" I argue pointlessly and Gabie gives me an incredulous stare. "Yeah that was a dumb remark."

"Well, you know...you have saved yourself a world of pain Maya Hansen. I mean look at this mess," Gabie rants and redirects to her.

"I'm sure," Maya agrees and Tony frowns.

"What?" he grumbles.

"Gabie this is not a world of pain! I'm perfectly happy with him," I interject but Gabie ignores me. When she gets on a warpath there is no stopping her.

Gabie turns to Tony and smiles prettily before speaking in a cold tone.

"Tony, Allie is going out of town."

"Okay, yeah nope. I have two more days with her before we go to the tower together."

"Yep she's going."

"The man says no," Tony dictates and I furrow my eyebrows. Tony notices and fixes his statement. "The person in charge says no."

"Immediately and indefinitely!" Gabie adds defiantly. "If it was up to me Stank you would never see her again."

"Gabie!" Tony and I snap.

"That's a great idea. Let's go. I'll-"

"I'm sorry. That's a terrible idea. Please don't touch her bags," Tony growls, cutting Maya off sharply. She stops going for the bags and crosses her arms.

"Tony, once you start acting normal and the threat is gone she can come back," Gabie bargains and I scoff. I hate being talked about as if I'm not right here.

"I can't protect you out there. I challenged a terrorist," Tony points out.

"So you brought the threat here?" Gabie retorts.

"Is...is that normal?" Maya inquires and points at the giant stuffed rabbit. She seems unfazed by the loud argument.

"Yes, this is normal!" Tony shouts.

"Amazingly, that is very normal," I exclaim. "Doesn't it look so cuddly!?"

"Yeah...and huge," Maya says.

"It's a big bunny, relax about it!" Tony shouts, he seems to be getting mad.

"A huge bunny I love!" I chime in.

"Why does everyone keep talking about the rabbit?! Pepper even called me about it!"

"Calm down Stark!" Gabie admonishes. "Look Natasha and Steve are-"

"You told Natasha and Steve! They're never gonna trust me again!"

"Good! That's the fucking point! You put Allie in danger!"

Tuning out Tony and Gabie, I slide over to Maya and smile invitingly.

"Hi," she says awkwardly.

"Sorry about all this racket, usually it's a bit more peaceful. Gabie is my best friend so she's just worried about me," I explain. "So what do you do now? Or are you still into botany?"

Maya doesn't answer, her eyes are fixed on the security screen on the wall.

Outside helicopters are heading towards us.

"Here come the news copters," I mutter in annoyance.

"Tony, Allie is leaving the house; that's not even up for discussion," Gabie proclaims sternly.

"I said no!" Tony fires back and Gabie rolls her eyes.

"Guys, can we um-"

"What?" Tony and Gabie snarl.

"Do we need to worry about that?" Maya points in the screen and my eyes widen.

A missile is coming right towards us.

"Yeah we do need to worry about that," Tony and Gabie breathe out.

"Everyone get do-"

The missile hits the house before Gabie can finish.


	12. Chapter 11 Drowning

Gabie

 **III**

Before I have time to react, to even think, I am knocked into the wall. Everything seems to blow up and crumble around us.

Rubble and broken glass cover me; pain radiates through my body as my recent wounds reopen.

"Fuck," I swear and hold my head. The world is spinning and my ears are ringing.

Managing to open my eyes and sit up I find Tony and Maya knocked on their asses.

"Allie?" I cough out.

A loud cracking sound makes me jerk and look up, the ceiling is about to cave over Tony.

Just as it falls the Iron Man suit appears above him and takes the brunt.

The face plate slides up to reveal Allie in the suit, protected from the fall.

"I got you," she murmurs.

"I got you first," he counters and I frown. He ruined a nice moment. "Like I said, we can't stay here."

"I'll see you in hell Stark," I grumble and push myself up. My limbs complain at the movement but I persist. "You have to go! They will shoot again!"

Allie nods and starts ushering Tony out as the mansion falls to pieces around us. While they do I close my eyes and attempt to call upon the ocean water just outside the mansion.

The helicopters starts shooting at the house and the floors begin to fall away.

"Move! I'm right behind!" Tony urges.

As they run to get out, the floor in front of Tony collapses; Allie manages to get on the other side.

"Get Gabie and Maya, I'm gonna find a way around!" Tony yells but Allie hesitates. "Stop stopping! Get them, get outside! Go!"

Allie jumps into action and quickly lumbers over to Maya, who she picks up bridal style with ease.

She turns to me but I hold my hand up.

"Go! I'm going to drown these bitches," I say and Allie nods. She then clunks from the premises with Maya in her metal arms.

Dust and smoke burn my lungs and eyes all the while they keep firing on us.

"Oh my God. Tony!" I hear Allie scream as more chunks fall away. Tony is barely keeping on his feet, jumping from place to place in an attempt to keep from falling.

"Sir, Miss Hollden is clear of the structure."

Bracing myself against the wall I let myself sigh in relief.

Tony motions for the return of the Iron Man suit and soon pieces attach to him. I imagine Allie is tripping and falling as they rip away from her.

"Jarvis, where's my flight power?! Gabie where's your power?!" Tony exclaims and I wince.

"I have been in two explosion in the space of two days! Give me a minute will you!" I snap back and attempt to summon water from the sea.

"Working on it, sir. This is a prototype," Jarvis replies.

"We don't have a minute guys!" Tony points out but manages to shoot down one of the helicopters. "That's one," Tony grunts.

The broken house has opened us to the sky so I can finally see my targets.

Holding up my shaking hand I force a connection to the water and yank it upwards. It takes a great effort but I manage to cover one of the copters completely with water and pull it back down into the ocean.

"That's two!" I call.

"Sir, the suit is not combat-ready," Jarvis warns as Tony attempts to shoot at the third helicopter.

Tony manages to get away from the bullets being fired at him from one of the remaining helicopters. He pulls a small grenade from his suit armory, throws it into the air, and shoots it making it detonate and destroy a third attacker.

"That's three."

As the helicopter explodes it crashes into the house, the remaining helicopter continues on shooting at the house and it rocks dangerously.

"Stark we're going down!" I cry as the structure shudders. My stomach plunges at the entire building tilts forward and dives into the ocean.

I barely manage to conceal myself with an air bubble before the water surrounds me.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Tony!" I wail as I witness the fall of the mansion. "TONY!"

Utter helplessness consumes me and I fall to my knees.

"There's still one left! Allie we have to go!" Maya hisses.

Looking up I see the last helicopter hovering above us.

"Maya cover your ears," I order darkly and get to my feet. White hot rage rushes through me and I know just how to take it out.

Holding my hands up I open my mouth and scream.

The force of my siren cry knocks the helicopter back and makes the pilot keel over.

It's not enough for the carrier to crash, I have to destroy it.

Raising my scream I force all my energy and all my rage at the attacker and push forward.

Seconds later the machine blows up completely.

I stop short at seeing the destruction and watching the pieces fall to the ground.

"Oh my god," Maya gasps behind me. "You're the Siren."

Slowly I turn to face her and stare in frozen fear. She was so close, I could have killed her.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No I heard it, but it didn't hurt," she replies and I sigh in relief.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

It's all dark beneath the ocean water except for the flaming surface and glowing Iron Man suit yards away.

"Focus," I mutter as I urge the bubble of air forward towards Tony.

In his kind I can see he is panicking and dealing as if he's drowning. A flash of the worm hole even appears in his thoughts.

The suit is covered in rubble, only a hand remains free.

I manage to hold my bubble and shuffle a large rock off of him.

Seconds later the hand of the suit shoots off only to return and grab the flesh hand. The hand of the suit pulls Tony from his watery grave and then reattaches.

Tony looks to me and holds a hand out. I reach forward out of my bubble and take it.

It takes a minute before we explode to the surface and then another when I fall unconscious from the injuries and pain.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

My eyes stay fixed on the water, waiting, praying, for Tony and Gabie to surface.

They never come.


	13. Chapter 12 Rose Hills, Tennessee

Gabie

 **III**

"Sir! Sir! Ms Trent! Ms Trent!"

The repetitive calling, beeping, and rushing wind forces my eyes open. I regret it the second they do.

I'm locked in the Iron Man suit's arms and it is flying dangerously low.

"Alright, kill the alarm. I got it," I hear Tony grumble, he must have just woken then too.

"Stark what the hell is going on!" I shout angrily and cling to the metal for dear life.

"That's the emergency alert triggered by the power dropping below five percent," Jarvis reports making my heartbeat pick up.

"What?!" Tony and I exclaim.

"Air, air, air, or earth Gabie!" Tony yells as the suit suddenly takes a dip.

The falling and the aching of my injuries makes it impossible to focus.

The suit falls and crashes through tree after tree making my head spin at the repetitive impacts.

The suit's lock hold on me releases, sending me falling without a safety net.

Screams pour from my throat and I frantically grasp at the air. I'm terrified, is this how I die?

No, I can't die now, I have to get to Allie.

Scattered focus and splitting pain makes it almost impossible to concentrate, so I fall.

But at the very last minute my fall is somewhat cushioned by air allowing me to survive it.

Cold snow surrounds me and flakes fall over me.

It's dark and I'm in a forest.

"Tony?" I rasp and roll to my side. My bones and injuries ache, but the cold soothes them. Panting and gasping I crawl to a tree and push myself up against it.

Nearby I can hear clattering and then a loud thump. The Iron Man suit must have fallen, with Tony in it.

Determined I get to my feet and stumble towards where I heard the sound.

The suit lays flat in the snow, spread like an eagle.

"Stark?" I call.

Not a second later Tony rips the face plate off and begins catching his breath.

"You survived thank god," he gasps.

"Barely," I grumble.

"It's snowing, right? Where are we, upstate?" he wonders out loud.

"We're five miles outside of Rose Hills, Tennessee," Jarvis reports and my eyes bug.

"WHAT?!" I screech. "FUCK!"

We are too far away, Allie must be panicking.

"Why are we here Stark?!" I snarl and weakly kick the leg of the suit.

"Why?! Jarvis! Not my idea! What are we doing here? This is thousands of miles away, I gotta get Allie, I gotta-"

"I prepared a flight plan. This was the location," Jarvis replies innocently and I roll my eyes.

"Fly us back Stark," I order.

"The suit no longer has flight power," Jarvis informs and I let out a strangled scream.

I am injured and I need a hospital not some hick town!

"Who asked you?" Tony mutters and I lock at the suits leg again. "Open the suit."

"I...I think I may be malfunctioning, sir," Jarvis says in a broken voice.

"Open eject!" Tony exclaims.

The suit peels off Tony and he sits up abruptly.

"That's brisk!" he hisses and I nod. I've been in this cold longer than him.

"Yeah it's cold as shit! This is all your fault! And I swear if we weren't stranded here I would strangle you!" I growl. Tony looks at me with fear and his body shakes in the cold.

"Maybe I'll just cozy back up for a bit," Tony utters.

"I actually think I need to sleep now, sir," Jarvis responds and the lights on the suit promptly flicked out.

"Jarvis. Jarvis? Don't leave me, buddy," Tony begs but there is no response.

Jarvis is powered down, it's just Tony and I, alone in the woods.

"Get out of the suit Stark," I demand. Tony nods and gets to his feet after hitting the manual close on the suit so it doesn't stay open. "Now we need some warmth and we need to call home for help."

"Right," he agrees and kneels down to tie the remnants of his vest to the suit.

"What the hell are you doing?" I question.

"We're taking the suit," he answers as if there is no question at all. I watch I'm disappointment as Tony stands and begins dragging the suit with the makeshift rope.

"This is well and truly pathetic Stark."

 **III**

Luckily we found a petrol station nearby, so we didn't freeze to death.

 **III**

"Stark got any cash?" I inquire as Tony pulls a blanket from a wooden Native American statue.

"Hit the left hip on the suit, there's a compartment with my credit card," he replies and wraps me in the blanket. I stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey I can be selfless, Allie has rubbed off on me."

"Whatever," I grumble and shuffle into the building, after snatching the card from the compartment.

Inside there's one half asleep attendant and a running television screen.

Absentminded I grab an ugly sweater for Stark, a rope, and some snacks.

"Just this?" the attendant inquires sleepily as I plop the goods in the counter.

"Yes." He starts scanning them and I let my eyes wander to the television.

"It has been twelve hours since the disappearance of Gabrielle Trent and Tony Stark. Search and rescue have been unable to find their bodies in the ocean and they are now presumed dead."

Grainy footage of the house going down plays across the screen and I wince.

"Allison Hollden, an employee of Stark, and an unknown woman were seen after the crash but have since disappeared."

More footage of Allie and Maya standing in the destruction before Maya pulls Allie away.

I sigh in relief, Allie is alive, she made it out.

"Police are attempting to find her for questioning."

Anxiety fills me, Allie. I haven't checked in on her.

 _"Allie?"_

There is no answer and in her mind it's hazy. It's like she's sleeping or something.

"Hey wait, you're the girl from the tv," he says with wrinkled eyebrows. "You're not dead. How'd you survive that?"

"I was with Iron Man, who is also not dead by the way," I reply and snatch up my purchases hastily. Turning on my heel I march towards the door but stop a moment before leaving. "Be sure to tell your friends we're not dead!"

Outside it's still snowing.

"Stark I got a-" I stop short upon seeing Tony hunched over in a phone booth. He hasn't noticed me so I silently move forward to eavesdrop. He must be on a Stark Secure Server.

"Allie, it's me. I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So first off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time, and I should be more honest with you as well as try harder to get along with Natasha and Steve. Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because...I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe. That's all I know."

His words are heartfelt, genuine, and emotional. He's on the verge of tears just thinking of Allie possibly being hurt or being scared of anything. This is the first time I've seen how much he cares.

"Gabie is safe and she's with me, so don't worry."

He pauses before smirking.

"I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian."

The final sentence breaks me from my empathetic trance and returns time to my normal annoyed state when it comes to Stark.

"That's enough Stark lets go," I call and knock on the phone booth. Tony groans and steps out with a frown. I toss the sweater and rope into Starks face. "Put that on and tie up your friend, we have to get into the town."

Tony nods and fixes the rope around the suit's arms so it's easier to drag.

"We're not going back." Tony looks up and shakes his head.

"We have to finish this."

We do, we have to figure this out, and we have to end it.

Together we hike through the snow towards Rose Hills.

 **III**

After an hour of trudging through snow with aching injuries we come upon an abandoned looking farmhouse.

Next to the house sits a rickety shed with a padlocked door.

Tony stops and stares at the lock before glancing at me.

"Could you magic it?" he asks while waving his hand. I roll my eyes again but nod.

Stepping forward I take the lock in hand and summon a white hot fire.

It isn't long before the lock melts in my palm.

"Thanks," Tony says and shoves the door open.

I step inside and look around, it's somewhat furnished. The farmhouse isn't abandoned, just worn down.

Tony pays no mind to this while he lugs the suit inside and places it on a couch by a lone desk. Tony groans and plops down next to the suit heavily.

"Let's get you comfy," he murmurs and adjusts the suit's arms so that they sit in its lap nearly. "You happy now?"

"You're so weird," I huff and sit down in a dusty armchair by the door. Tony ignores me and begins shuffling through the items on the desk and the tools laying around.

Carefully I rip up the blanket and wipe the blood from my cuts and gashes. There's nothing too deep but my chest hurts like hell. I must have bruised a rib or two.

Tony suddenly sits at the desk and pulls over a table lamp. He flicks it on and shines it on his bruised arm.

"Allie told me about the implants in your arm," I say, unsure of what else can be said. "Do they hurt?"

"Yes but I'm worried they got busted," he replies and begins to pick at them with rusty pliers.

"Do you want a blood infection Stark?" I gasp and hold my hand out. Before I can lash the pliers with air a small voice makes us both freeze.

"Freeze! Don't move."


	14. Chapter 13 Harley

Allie

 **III**

The house is surrounded by emergency rescue and news reporters.

I stand alone at the edge looking down at submerged wreckage of Tony's home.

On the surface the half-burnt rabbit stuffed animal floats along.

"We should go."

I barely hear Maya's voice, I'm too focused on all the chaos.

Gabie and Tony are missing.

I can't feel Gabie, she must be unconscious.

Before my feet sits a cracked Iron Man helmet.

Bedding down slowly I pick up the ruined relic.

On the inside there's a small flashing red light and a quiet beeping noise emanates from it.

Curiously I place the helmet on my head and it locks into place.

"Allie, it's me."

I gasp in shock and relief, the heavy feeling in my chest quickly dissipating. Tony is alive and he is okay.

"I've got a lot of apologies to make and not a lot of time. So first off, I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way. That was selfish and stupid and it won't happen again. Also, it's Christmas time, and I should be more honest with you as well as try harder to get along with Natasha and Steve. Done. Sorry. And I'm sorry in advance because...I can't come home yet. I need to find this guy. You gotta stay safe. That's all I know."

Tears well in my eyes, but I understand the reasoning.

"Gabie is safe and she's with me so don't worry."

Another wave of relief rushes over me, Gabie is alive.

"I just stole a poncho from a wooden Indian."

I chuckle at the thought and in my mind I can see him smirk.

No more words follow after his remark and I frown.

There's a tap on my shoulder that makes me jump in fear and rip the helmet from my face.

"Police are showing up, they are going to ask questions," Maya hisses and I nod. "We can take my car." She pulls my from the site and guides me to her car.

"There's a nearby hotel we can go to," I offer. "Just drive North."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

The voice belongs to a young boy holding a potato gun. Tony instantly puts his hands up while I direct my hand to the boy.

"You got me. Nice potato gun. Barrel's a little long. Between that and the wide gauge, it's gonna diminish your FPS," Tony rambles making the boy frown. In defiance he shoots the gun at a glass on the shelf above Tony. It shatters making the boy beam in pride. "And now you're out of ammo."

The curly-haired blonde boy shrugs and lowers the toy weapon.

"What's that thing on your chest?" he questions and approaches Tony.

"Kid stranger danger," I point out and he shrugs again. The boy places his toy on the desk and squints at Tony's chest.

"It's an electromagnet. You should know, you've got a box of them right here," Tony replies and gestures to the box of gadgets.

"What does it power?"

Tony leans to the side and points the desk light at the suit on the couch.

"Oh my God!" he exclaims with wide eyes. "That...that's... Is that Iron Man?"

"Technically, I am," Tony responds as the boy walks closer to the suit. "And that is my good friend Quiver over there." The boys gaze snaps towards me and he gapes.

"Tony! Secret identity much!" I growl. "Not to mention we aren't friends, I am actually actively trying to kill you."

"But you guys are on the same team!" the boy exclaims in a worried voice and I pause. I'm making a very bad impression on this kid.

"I'm kidding, Iron Man and I are great friends," I lie and he believes me.

"I'm sure this nice boy can keep a secret," Tony assures. "He would have figured it out anyway and he's right technically we are on the same team."

"Technically, you're both dead," the boy chimes in and presses a newspaper to Tony's chest. My anger diffuses, I do not want to have a screaming march in front of this kid.

Standing I go over to Tony and peer at the paper from over his shoulder.

The newspaper has our pictures with the headline **'Mandarin Attack: Stark and Trent presumed dead.'**

"A valid point," Tony mutters.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that at the gas station," I muse and Tony frowns.

"Forgot to tell me that we're dead?"

"Hey it's been a long day," I retort.

"What happened to him?" the boy inquires suddenly making us both look away from the paper. He is sitting next to the suit and gazing at the armor.

"Life." I snort at Tony's response but the boy frowns so Tony adds more. "I built him, I take care of him. I'll fix him."

"Like a mechanic?" the kid concludes.

"Yeah."

"Oh. If I was building Iron Man and War Machine-"

"It's Iron Patriot now," Tony interjects prettily and I elbow him. He has to act more mature around children.

"That's way cooler!"

"No, it's not," Tony disagrees but it barely dampens the childlike enthusiasm.

"Matter of opinion Stark," I hiss.

"Anyways, I would have added in um... the retro..."

"Retro reflective panels?" Tony finishes and the boy nods rapidly.

"To make him stealth mode," he says and I smile.

"That's clever," I compliment.

"You want a stealth mode?" Tony inquires rhetorically.

"Cool, right?"

"That's actually a good idea. Maybe I'll build one," Tony admits and the boy lights up.

As the kid examines the suit he accidentally pulls off one of the fingers.

"Oops!"

"Not a good idea! What are you doing? You're gonna break his finger? He's in pain, he's been injured. Leave him alone," Tony scolds making the boy shrink back.

"He didn't mean to," I defend sharply.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Tony," I say in a warning tone and glare at the mechanic.

"Are you? Don't worry about it, I'll fix it," Tony mutters and gives a half smile. Sometimes Tony Stark can be so awkward and other times so charismatic. "So, uh, who's home?"

"Well, my mom already left for the diner and dad went to 7-Eleven to get scratchers. I guess he won, 'cause that was six years ago," the boy responds sardonically.

If Allie were here she'd have an empath melt down.

"Mm. Which happens, dads leave. No need to be a pussy about it."

"Tony!" I snap but he continues without care.

"Here's what I need: a laptop, a digital watch, a cell phone, the pneumatic actuator from your bazooka over there, a map of town, a big spring, and a tuna fish sandwich."

"What's in it for me?" the kid demands.

"Salvation. What's his name?" Tony returns and I groan. For Christ's sake he's dragging a child into this.

"Who?"

"The kid that bullies you at school, what's his name?" Tony elaborates and I shake my head.

"How did I get here," I grumble to myself.

"How'd you know that?" the boy fires back.

"I got just the thing." Tony presses the arm of the shit and a compartment opens up. He pulls out a shiny metal tube-like object and holds it out to the boy.

"This is a piñata for a cricket." The boy seems unconvinced. "I'm kidding, it's a very powerful weapon. Point it away from your face, press the button on top. It discourages bullying."

"Tony you're giving him a weapon! Have you never spoken to a kid before!" I exclaim in exasperation. "Tony Stark you will be the death of me."

"It's non-lethal, just to cover one's ass," Stark responds and I roll my eyes for the trillionth time.

"Again with the swearing," I mutter.

"Deal? Deal? What'd you say?" Tony prompts as he holds the weapon out of the boys grasping reach.

"Deal," the boy agrees as he marvels at the 'non-weapon.'

"Deal," Tony confirms and gives him the tune. "What's your name?"

"Harley. And you're..." Harley trails off while looking at Tony.

"The mechanic."

"He's Tony and I'm Gabie," I introduce for him. Tony gives me a pouty look and I scoff. "You are not doing any of that 'you know who I am' crap right now Stark."

Tony glowers at me then turns and begins staring at Harley for a minute before speaking again.

"You know what keeps going through my head? Where's my sandwich?"

"Tony don't be rude!"


	15. Chapter 14 Crater

Allie

 **III**

Passing cars, bright headlights, the vaguest of a connection to Gabie, and a silent woman next to me are the things my next hour consists of.

"Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important that you had to speak to Tony?" I ask, abruptly breaking the silence.

"I think that my boss is working for the Mandarin. So if you still want to talk about it, I suggest that we get ourselves someplace safe," Maya replies flatly and I gawk.

"Your boss works for the Mandarin, you think? But Tony says you're a botanist, so-"

"That figures. What I actually am is a biological DNA coder running a team of forty out of a privately-funded think tank, but sure you can call me a botanist," Maya deadpans and I splutter.

"This boss of yours, does he have a name?" I ask.

"Yeah, Aldrich Killian."

My eyes widen and a million conclusions fire off in my mind.

Killian pitched Extremis to Tony.

In Gabie's mind I saw the briefest of glimpses of a man exploding at the theater, not a bomb.

Extremis must be what's blowing up people; there has to be some fault in the serum.

Oh I wish I could just speak to Gabie.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"The sandwich was fair, the spring was a little rusty, the rest of the materials, I'll make do," Tony fires off as we stroll into the small town.

Harley is leading us to the crime scene where the explosion happened.

"By the way, when you said your sister had a watch, I was kind of hoping for something a little more than that," Tony grumbles and pulls up his sleeve to reveal a Hello Kitty watch.

"She's six!" Harley laughs out.

"I think it's cute," I add in and Tony frowns.

"Anyway, it's limited edition. When can we talk about New York?" Harley questions persistently. He's been curious about the wormhole.

"Maybe never, relax about it," Tony responds snappishly.

"What about The Avengers, can you talk about them?" Harley persists and I chuckle.

"I don't know, later," Tony snaps before I can say anything positive. "Hey kid, give me a little space." Harley backs away from Tony immediately with disappointment all over his face.

"Well Harley I can say a little. Captain America is very kind and talks like a great grandpa, Black Widow is coy and mysterious, Thor is really odd but in a way he's like a teddy bear, Siren is empathetic and determined, and Hawkeye-" I stop short, I don't know what to say about him. "Hawkeye is hilarious, open-minded, and not to mention his aim is perfect."

"So cool!" Harley exclaims and smiles widely. My response seems to have satisfied him.

Harley turns suddenly and gestures to the explosion site.

"There used to be a building here," he informs.

There is almost nothing left of the building, only two crumbling walls. These are the only remains.

In the center there's a deep crater and painted on the walls are dark shadows of people. Candles, photos, and flowers cover the area.

"What's the official story here? What happened?" Tony queries and kneels down to examine the crater.

"I guess this guy named Chad Davis, used to live roundabouts, won a bunch of medals in the army. One day, folks said he went crazy and made, you know, a bomb. Then he blew himself up right here," Harley explains and sits on the edge of the crater. Tony stands up and moves towards the walls.

There are only five shadows.

"Six people died, right?"

"Yeah."

"Including Chad Davis?"

"Yeah," Harley repeats.

"It doesn't add up Stark," I say and he nods in agreement.

"Yeah. That doesn't make sense." Tony sits down next to Harley but I stay standing, it's hard to bend down. "Think about it. Six dead, only five shadows."

In the back of my mind there's an alarm bell going off, there is something I should be remembering.

"Yeah, people said these shadows are like the mark of souls gone to Heaven. Except the bomb guy, he went to Hell on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five," Harley elaborates somberly as sniffles.

"Do you buy that?" Tony asks and Harley shrugs.

"That's what everyone says."

"Sometimes what everyone says isn't right," I point out. "It's a good life lesson to have Harley." Harley nods but stays quiet.

"You know what this crater reminds me of?" Harley prompts breaking the quiet.

"No idea. I'm not...I don't care," Tony replies somewhat brokenly.

"That giant wormhole, in um...in New York. Does it remind you?"

 _I should have told her, I_ _didn't tell her, and now I'm going to die. I'm leaving her without a piece of her soul, how is that fair?_

 _Darkness, lights fading, heart stopping._

 _Falling, shouting, crying._

I recoils violently at the sudden rush of feelings and images in Tony's head.

"That's manipulative. I don't want to talk about it," Tony spits out.

"Are they coming back? The aliens?"

"Harley!" I snap in a warning tone.

"Maybe. Can you stop? Remember when I told you, that I have an anxiety issue?" Tony manages to say.

"Does this subject make you...make you edgy?" Harley asks quickly, too quickly.

"Yeah, a little bit. Can I just catch my breath for a second?" Tony begs and I rush over to check on him.

I may hate Stark but I hate having panic attacks more.

"Are there bad guys in Rose Hills? Do you...do you need a plastic bag to breathe into? Do you have medication?" Harley fires off only making the stress worse.

"Nope."

"Do you need to be on it?"

"Probably," Tony and I say in unison.

"Just breathe Tony," I advise in a soothing voice.

"Do you have PTSD?" Harley presses.

"I don't think so."

"I know it's a bad time but I think you do," I murmur and rub his shoulders.

"Are you...are you going completely mental? I can stop, do you want me to stop? Do you want me to stop?" Harley questions hastily and Tony lurches backwards.

"Remember when I said to stop doing that? I swear to God, you're going to freak me out!" Tony shouts, agitation is all over his face. His thoughts are going too fast, he's having a panic attack.

Tony suddenly rises and stumbles away pushing my hands away as he goes.

"Ah man, you did it, didn't you? You happy now?" he hisses as he stumbles.

"What did I say?" Harley asks and begins running after Tony who has begun dashing away.

"Tony!" I call and follow as well.

"Hey, wait up! Wait, wait!"

Tony stops running abruptly and falls to his knees in a snow bank allowing us to catch up. Tony picks up a handful of snow and presses his face into it.

"Breathe Tony," I say calmly. After a moment Tony brushes away the snow and inhales deeply. His thoughts are evening out now.

My worry quickly fades away

"What the hell was that?" Harley demands in confusion. In response Tony hurls a snowball at him.

"Your fault, you spazzed me out. Okay, back to business. Where were we? The guy who died...relatives? Mom? Mrs. Davis, where is she?" Tony asks, he is intent to get back to work. He wants to forget that happened, that it keeps happening.

"Where she always is."

"See, now you're being helpful."

"Tony again don't be rude!"


	16. Chapter 15 Three Explosions

Gabie

 **III**

"Allie told me about your guys connection," Tony grumbles to me once Harley is out of earshot. We're sending him to sit a safe distance from the bar just in case. "Can you feel her?"

"No, but she's alive. Right now she must be sleeping or something," I mutter. "By the way that stupid hat sucks."

Harley gave Tony some of his dad's old clothes, which is fitting because his dad was a douchebag and Tony is a douchebag. On the other hand I'm wearing Harley's moms clothes, which are bellbottom jeans and a halter top with an ugly leather jacket. They're the only things Harley said his mom wouldn't notice had gone missing. Tony may have gotten the better bargain this round.

The bar seems to be the only place in the whole town where people gather.

Tony walks a few steps ahead of me and mistakenly bumps into a red-haired woman just outside the bar. She drops a small metal object on the ground.

"Sorry," he mutters and bends down to pick up the item.

It looks eerily familiar to something I've seen before.

"Lady, this uh...," Tony trails off in confusion as he looks at the thing. She turns around quickly and takes it back from him.

"Thank you," she replies and smiles.

There's a burn scar on her face and for a split second I swear I see a tinge of red.

"Nice haircut, suits you," Tony compliments.

"Nice watch," she returns with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yeah, limited edition," Tony remarks and waves it slightly.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," she responds coyly.

There's a moment of pause before she speaks. "Well, have a good evening." She turns and walks off with my eyes following her. There was something about her, something I should know.

"Come on Gabie," Tony says and shakes me from my daze.

"Right," I mutter and follow him into the bar.

Inside the bar music is playing, people are chatting cheerfully, and drinking.

In the corner a sad looking woman sits at a table alone drinking a glass of whiskey.

"That's Mrs Davis," I whisper to Tony and he nods. Together we approach her with polite smiles on.

"Mrs. Davis, mind if I join you?" Tony requests and the tired looking woman gives us a suspicious look.

"Free country," she replies and we both sit across from her. The woman with light red hair and a face worn from stress avoids our eyes.

"It sure is," Tony agrees.

"Alright. Where'd you like to start?" Mrs Davis questions and I raise an eyebrow.

She's expecting someone else to meet her about Chad.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about your loss. I want to know what you think happened." Tony speaks with kindness and empathy.

"Look, I brought your damn file. You take it and go," she snaps and drops a military file with a set of dog tags onto the table in front of us. "Whatever was in here, he wanted no part of it."

Tony pulls the file closer and opens the first page for us to look over.

"Clearly, you're waiting for someone else. Yeah? Supposed to meet somebody here?" Tony inquires and Mrs Davis stares at us curiously. I keep my eyes on the file and flip over the top sheet.

"Yeah."

A few photos of military men sit on the second page, two of them being Chad Davis and Taggert. The man, Taggert, I saw him at the theater. I remember seeing staggers pulse red.

"Tony, Taggert was at the theater," I whisper to him. "I think he was the bomb but I'm not sure." The memories are still fuzzy.

"I know I saw the dog tags in the crime scene reconstruction," Tony utters back and we share a nod.

"Mrs Davis, your son didn't kill himself, I guarantee you. He didn't kill anyone. Someone used him," Tony states clearly for the upset woman.

"What?" she stammers.

"As a weapon," Tony clarifies and she inhales deeply. There's a sense of relief and gratitude in her eyes.

"You're not the person who called me after all, are you?"

Suddenly a cell phone is slammed on our table violently. Tony and I both jump in alarm and I instinctively hold my arm in a defensive position.

"Actually, I am."

It's the woman from earlier, the burned woman, and right now she looks a little angry.

Immediately I peer into her mind and search for something useful. Her last name is Brandt, she knows Savin, she knew Taggert, and she knows about me. I try to look deeper but that same burning feeling I got from Savin erupts in my mind.

Out of nowhere the woman grabs Tony's arm and twists it, slamming his head onto the table. I yank myself from her mind and jump to my feet. Tony manages to quickly grab up Chad's dog tags and pocket them.

The Sheriff and several other people in the bar all jump up and rush over.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's all this about? What the hell's going on here?" the Sheriff demands.

"Let him go!" I snarl and grab hold of her arm.

"It's called an arrest," she retorts and harshly pushes me back. She handcuffs Tony and throws him to the ground.

I lurch to punch her but a man behind me grabs my arm and stops me.

"Just calm down honey I'm sure we'll get this sorted and get those cuffs off your husband," the Sheriff assures to me and I frown. Honey? Husband? Gross. Tony gives me a look so I roll my eyes and play along.

"Sheriff, is it?" Brandt concludes.

"Yes ma'am, it is. And you are?" the Sheriff counters gruffly.

"Homeland Security," she replies and holds up a phony badge. "We good here?"

"No, we're not good. I need a little more information than that," the Sheriff responds sternly.

"Well, I think it's a little above your pay grade, Sheriff," Brandt demeans and the Sheriff glowers.

"She didn't even read my poor husband his rights! She has to be a fake cop!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Exactly this is an illegal arrest, so, why don't you get on the horn to Nashville and we can figure this out?" the Sheriff reasons. Brandt is completely turned away from Tony and Mrs Davis now so I give him a look. Tony gestures to Mrs Davis to hide the file, and she slides it under a booth a few tables away.

"Alright, you know what? I was hoping to do this the smart way, but uh...the fun way's always good." Behind her back she holds the badge and her hand seems to be rapidly heating up. Her skin looks like molten lava and burns the badge in her hand.

Oh something real bad is about to go down.

"Deputy, get this woman and-"

Before he can finish and just when Brandt moves to shove the burning metal into the Sheriffs face I latch onto her arm and pull her back.

I act on instinct while adrenaline fills my veins and memories of Clint's lessons in combat come back.

She whips around in surprise and presses a burning hand to my face.

I smirk as her grin fails upon seeing the burn have no affect.

"Honey you're heat has nothing on me," I growl and shove her back into the bar. Brandt barely loses her balance and in retaliation grabs hold of the Sheriff.

He screams as she burns him making me falter. Hastily I turn my attention to a sink behind the bar and pull water from the pipes. Dousing the girl and the Sheriff I cool her and surprise her enough to release him.

"Evacuate these people!" I call and jump forward tackling Brandt. "Tony get out of here!"

Brandt pushes back at me, her whole body heating up and flaring red as she does.

A loud and sudden beeping noise coupled with seering pain in my shoulder forces me to go still. Looking over frantically I find a pulsing object embedded in my skin.

Brandt shoves me off and uses the gun she must have stolen from the Sheriff to then kill the fleeing man and his deputy.

I watch in horror as he shots ring out and the bodies fall, I feel as if I can't move.

Reaching my hand out I attempt to disrupt the earth before her but nothing happens. I can't feel the nearby air, earth, water, or fire. My powers aren't working, it must be the stupid thing in my flesh.

"Come on!" I shout in frustration and shakily get to my feet. Brandt winks at me and saunters out of the bar.

I have to follow her so I force myself to move forward.

Outside people are running and screaming in fear of the burning woman.

Tony is outside waiting for her when he sees my disgruntled form his face goes from defiant to concerned.

"Hey hot wings, you wanna party? You and me, let's go," Tony taunts and turns around to run.

Behind him Savin is getting out of a sleek black car with a gun in hand. Instantly I sprint to Tony's side elbowing Brandt as I go.

Savin raises his gun but just as he fires Harley throws a snowball at him, and he misses.

Tony nudges me and we duck behind a van.

Underneath the van a man is hiding.

"Crazy, huh?" Tony pants out.

"Yeah," the man agrees and I roll my eyes.

"Watch this." With that Tony spins around and jumps through the glass windows of a diner.

"Tony," I groan but jump in after.

Once inside I glance back to see Brandt aiming a rifle at us.

"Behind the counter!" I exclaim and push Tony along. We both jump over the counter as she fires and duck behind it.

For a moment it's quiet.

Then her face appears right next to us.

She grabs my jacket and slams me into the wall. She holds my arms and effectively traps me; I'm weakened by the stupid pulsing device and all my injuries.

Tony comes up behind her and rams his head into hers. She staggers and I clock her in the jaw.

Brandt grabs Tony and throws him behind the counter before kicking me aside.

My whole body is wracked with pain and it keeps me down for a minute.

Tony, the genius, holds himself against her and manages to get his cuffed hands back in front.

She pulls at him and places a glaring hand on his forehead.

Instantaneously I leap to my feet and smack her upside the head with a metal napkin dispenser. This dazed her, so I push back and press her against the open window between the counter and the kitchen.

Tony hops through and wraps his arms around her head making the handcuff chain pull against her neck.

She giggles maniacally as it melts straight through her skin.

The handcuff chain snaps, allowing her to get back up.

"Shit," I swear and she grins before tossing me right through the window. I land on the ground hard beside Tony.

"Stark we're in trouble," I whimper. "This thing keeps me from using my powers."

"I got this don't worry," he assures and kicks an open jug of gasoline across the floor to the door separating the kitchen and the storefront. Tony then kicks a still burning piece of the handcuffs into the gasoline and it ignites the whole doorway.

"You walked right into this one, I've dated hotter chicks than you," he taunts. I watch him in surprise as he calmly throws Chad's dog tags into the microwave, starts it, and then pulls the gas hose from the wall.

Adrenaline and terror spike as Brandt walks into and then through the fire. Her entire body is burnt and her eyes glow like the devil.

"That's all you got? Cheap trick and a cheesy one-liner?"

"Sweetheart, that could be the name of my autobiography," Tony retorts and grabs my arm as he scrambles out the back door.

We escape the diner just as it explodes in a bright fireball.

It knocks us both down and leaves an awful ringing in our ears. This awful soreness and continual pulsing pains make my head spin.

Brandt's corpse is dangling from the phone lines.

"Oh god," I gasp and hold my head. Tony slowly gets to his feet and comes to my side. "I am so traumatized for life."

"Are you okay?"

"Three explosions in a matter of three days Stark," I deadpan but allow him to help me sit up.

"You know we make a pretty good team wifey," he jokes and I hiss.

"Shut it Stark."


	17. Chapter 16 Rip It Off

Gabie

 **III**

"We should find Harley," I mutter as Tony helps me to my feet. He holds my weak arm and helps me along.

Loud creaking is the only noise I hear in response.

My head turns to find Tony gaping at the leaning water tower.

Savin stands at the base his hand melting on of the metal legs on the tower.

"Stark rip it off," I breathe out.

"Rip what off?"

"The thing in my shoulder, rip it off!" I hiss.

"Gabie if I do that you could die," he protests but I keep a stony expression.

"Rip it off now or we will both die, we cannot make in a safe distance away in our conditions," I argue but he remains unconvinced. "Rip it off right now Anthony Edward Stark!"

At the same time Tony finally grabs the metal device Savin yanks down the melted metal sending the water tower crashing down.

Tony clutches the metal weapon and yanks backwards. I screech in agony as the object comes out, it had tendrils that spread out and attached themselves to veins and muscles.

Still screaming in pain, I hold up my other arm and misdirect the crashing water around us. Metal debris of tower legs and motor homes crashes over and pins us both down, but we don't drown.

The water recedes and we're left dry except for my blood drenching us both. My head lolls onto Starks shoulder as fatigue sets in.

"Let me go! Let go!" Tony's head snaps up to see Savin holding a struggling Harley.

"Help me! Help me!" Savin squeaks in a mocking tone.

Tony begins struggling frantically to try and release his leg from the rubble.

Savin sits in front of us and forces Harley into his lap. He holds Harley in a firm grip, with an arm across Harley's chest.

"Hey kid, what would you like for Christmas?" Savin questions, his hand seems to be heating up.

"Mr. Stark, I am so sorry!" Harley calls out and Savin squeezes him tighter to silence him.

"Oh. No, no. I think he was trying to say 'I want my goddamn file,'" Savin growls.

"It's not your fault kid. Remember what I told you about bullies?" Tony returns and winks at Harley.

Harley's eyes go wide as he realizes what Tony is referring to. He closes his eyes turns his head and jams the button on the device. It emits a bright light and blasts Savin to the ground.

"Harley go!" I shout and the boy runs.

"You like that, West World?" Tony taunts and Savin scowls. His face is healing quickly as he stalks towards us.

"Can't you do some magic elemental stuff?" Tony whispers to me.

"Three explosions Stark, I have been in three explosions in the expanse of three days," I deadpan and Tony nods.

"Yeah, good point." He begins tugging at his sleeve and puts one arm around me to hold me up.

"What's your plan now Stark?" Savin asks and stops right informs of us.

"That's the thing about smart guys, we always cover our asses."

Suddenly Tony brings up his hand and uses Iron Man plasma blaster to shoot Savin in the face. Savin's body gets thrown back at least ten feet and into a pile of tubes.

Hastily Tony uses a nearby chunk of wood to lift the chunk of water tower off of us. He then stands and jogs towards Savin's body.

"I'm getting his keys," Tony explains as he shuffles through the mans pockets.

After grabbing them he returns to me and pulls me up.

"I got you," he promises and wraps an arm around my waist. I hold my arm around his shoulders and use it to help me walk.

Blood loss is making me dizzy and weak.

"Don't tell anyone about this," I hiss to Stark.

"Course not," he assures and walks me back towards the bar.

While he goes inside the bar to retrieve the file he sets me on the hood of the sleek black car belonging to Savin.

My body is shaking at the pain of all my bruises and cuts. I have my hand pressed to the bloody hole in my shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

All this pain, I hope Allie can't feel it.

 _"Allie?"_

Still no answer but her hazy thoughts had tinged red, I am affecting her.

"She'll get the message form Tony," I assure to myself.

With that I close the bond completely, I don't want her to feel this.

"Got it," Tony announces and waves the files as he approaches me. Harley is close behind him.

"Thank you Harley," I say to him and he smiles but Tony says nothing.

"You're welcome!" Harley says proudly and pointedly to Tony. The boy is wrapped in a blanket with a cowboy hat on his head.

"For what? Did I miss something?" Tony inquires sarcastically.

"Me saving your life," Harley remarks.

"Yeah. A: Saved you first, B: Thanks, sort of, and C: If you do someone a solid, don't be a yutz, alright? Just play it cool otherwise you come off grandiose," Tony lectures selfishly and unlocks the car. I slide off the hood and stumble into the passengers side.

"Unlike you? Admit it, you need me. We're connected," Harley persists and I smirk. Tony opens the drivers side door but before he steps in he looks back at the boy.

"What I need is for you to go home, be with your mom, keep your trap shut, guard the suit. And stay connected to the telephone, because if I call, you better pick up. Okay?" Tony dictates clearly with all the sarcasm he can muster. "Can you feel that? We're done here. Move out of the way or I'm gonna run you over. Bye, kid." He slides into the drivers seat and shuts the door but not before snagging Harley's cowboy hat and placing it on his own head.

Tony looks over at me and I frown at him.

"I know what you're gonna say: 'Tony don't be rude,'" he sighs at me, starts the engine, and rolls down the window to speak to Harley again.

I smile in triumph, the training is working.

"I'm sorry, kid. You did good," Tony remarks genuinely.

"So now you're just gonna leave me here, like my dad?" Harley concludes somberly but I can see a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Real clever Harley," I comment and let out a huff of laughter.

"Yeah-wait, you're guilt-tripping me, aren't you?" Tony guesses immediately.

"I'm cold," Harley whimpers to play up to Tony's sympathies.

"I can tell. You know how I can tell? Cause we're connected," Tony whines in a mocking tone and then slams on the gas, launching the car down the road.

"You're gonna buy him a bunch of shit aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a genius, playboy, philanthropist."


	18. Chapter 17 Gary

Allie

 **III**

Lucky for us I have my Stark credit card and my phone in my pocket when the house blew up.

When we get to the nearest hotel I pull out my Stark card and check us into a large suite under the name Natasha Rogers. It's an alias I know Steve and Nat will recognize when they come for me.

 **III**

Inside the room the television is mysteriously turned on.

"If I had to guess the maids had it on when they were cleaning," Maya concludes, answering a questions I hadn't asked.

I nod and raise an eyebrow at the soap opera playing.

Suddenly the screen goes black and the Mandarin's symbol flashes across.

"Mr. President, only two lessons remain. And I intend to finish this before Christmas morning."

The dark voice sends shivers down my spine.

"Meet Thomas Richards."

The camera suddenly zooms out to reveal a crying man tied up on the grimy floor at the Mandarin's feet.

"Good strong name, good strong job. Thomas here is an accountant for the Roxxon Oil Corporation. And I'm sure he's a really good guy." The Mandarin gives a faux kind smile but then pulls a gun from seemingly nowhere and points it at Thomas. "I'm gonna shoot him in the head, live on your television, in thirty seconds."

"Oh god," I breathe as the man begins crying. The Mandarin gestures to a telephone placed next to him with his free hand.

"The number for this telephone is in your cell phone. Exciting, isn't it? Imagining how it got there. America, if your president calls me in the next half-minute, Tom lives." He pauses and gives a withering look at the camera. "Go."

"Please," I utter and hold my hands tightly together.

Terror has frozen me in place and the anxiety makes the seconds passes feeling like an eternity.

The phone rings and I let myself breathe in relief.

But then the Mandarin abruptly shoots Thomas dead on the screen.

"Oh god!" I squeak in surprise and jump back. My stomach lurches and I keel over.

"There's just one lesson left, President Ellis. So run away, hide, kiss your children goodbye. Because nothing, not your army, not your red, white and blue attack dog can save you!"

The Mandarin pauses and allows the message to sink in and then makes a deadly promise.

"I'll see you soon."

The screen goes black and the soap opera returns.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Stop being such a bad driver," I grumble to Tony as I attempt to wrap my shoulder. I rip a strip of cloth off Tony's plaid shirt.

"I'm a great driver," he defends and I roll my eyes.

Finally I manage to knot the cloth in just the right place and it holds.

"Okay we're good, I can look at that file now," I announce and open up Chad Davis' file.

"What's it say?"

"Well it's an MIA personal file," I start and Tony seizes up. "Does that mean something to you?"

"Flip it over," he says and I do.

"Now it just says AIM," I comment and Tony swears under his breath.

"Dammit, of course," he hisses. "Killian."

"Killian as in the guy who pitched Extremis to Pepper?" Immediately I hear my own words and the dots connect. "AIM must be behind this."

"Yeah but I have to make sure, give me the phone," he requests as I pass the the stolen phone to him. He got it off Savin's body as well as he keys.

He dials with one hand and drives with the other, once it starts ringing the cars Bluetooth picks it up.

"Hello." It's a man who answers, someone Tony must know.

"Did you ever have a chick straddling you and you look up and suddenly she's glowing from the inside out, kind of a bright orange?" Tony questions somewhat sarcastically and I facepalm.

"Yeah, I've had that," the man huffs totally not meaning it. "Who is this?"

"It's me, pal. Now last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you came looking for me," Tony responds cheekily.

"Tony is this your stilted gay lover? Is that why you slept with all those woman!?" I remark with faux horror.

"I like how your snark is coming along kid," Tony returns.

"If you think eighteen is being a kid then Stark I hate to tell but-"

"Nope! Don't finish that sentence!"

"Wait who is this now?" Rhodes queries.

"Gabie Trent."

"Oh Thorn In Your Ass Number One," Rhodes concludes and I gasp.

"Tony you catty bitch!"

"Alright that's enough you two!" Tony exclaims and silences our sniggering.

In Tony's head I can see him and 'Rhodey' have been friends for awhile.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks to put the exchange back on track.

"A little knockin' talking, making friends in Pakistan. What are you doing?" Rhodes returns.

"Your re-design, your big re-brand, that was AIM, right?"

"Yeah." Tony reaches over and crumples a piece of the file in frustration while swearing under his breath.

"I'm gonna find a heavy-duty comsat right now, I need your login," Tony states.

"It's the same as it's always been, War Machine 68," Rhodey answers.

"And password please?"

"Well, look, I gotta change it every time you hack in, Tony," Rhodey says evasively.

"It's not the eighties, nobody says 'hack' anymore. Give me your login."

"War Machine Rox with an X, all caps," he admits reluctantly making me and Tony laugh. "Yeah, okay."

"That is...so much better than Iron Patriot."

 **III**

"Chattanooga is lovely this time of year," Tony remarks and I frown.

"What does that mean?"

"They have a televised pageant tonight," Tony says and I glower. Of course this Amman knows when a televised pageant is happening and where. "I can use a news van to log in."

"Please tell me this knowledge is ingrained into your head from before you met Allie."

"I was a different guy. Having a soulmate, particularly one like Allie, changes a person," he murmurs and I smile slightly.

"Alright lover boy, how close are we to Chattanooga?"

"Thirty seconds form the pageant hall," he reports and suddenly brings the car to a stop.

I jolt, how did I not notice all the news vans, people, and the pageant hall?

"Which van should we break into?" Tony asks and I sit up to examine the vans. Most are crowded with an entire crew but one only seems to be run by a single man.

"The one with only that guy," I suggest and Tony nods.

"Good, now put your jacket on over that shoulder, you look like a murder victim." I huff and pull on the jacket reluctantly.

Once outside the car Tony wraps an arm around me and puts on a huge goofy smile. On his other arm he carries a mess of cords and on his head that stupid cowboy hat sits.

"Act natural wifey," he teases and I splutter in anger and shock.

"After this I am going to kill you," I promise but put on a convincing grin.

We walk closely and giggle every minute or so blend in.

No one takes notice, we are acting like every other couple here.

As we approach the van, the man working at it steps out to make a call. Tony and I take our chance and duck inside. The second he shuts the van door behind us I punch his shoulder.

"I don't care if it's life or death Stark, we are never doing that again," I growl and he chuckles.

"Of course wifey," he teases and sits at the news vans computer. I take the chance to pull off the cowboy hat and toss it aside.

He attempts to logging but the files won't open.

"What's wrong?"

"Not enough service, this ain't gonna cut it," he replies in annoyance.

Suddenly the cameraman that was making a call opens the door. I go rigid and so does Tony.

"Excuse me, sir. I don't know who-"

"Ssh..." Tony coos with a finger on his lips and slowly turns around to face the man. I inhale deeply and face him as well.

The cameraman's eyes widen and he gawks at Tony. Tony grins back and the man looks as if he'll explode.

"Surprise we're strippers for your birthday?!" I pause and frown, shaking my head. "Yeah that wasn't going anywhere."

"Mom, I need to call you back, something magical is happening," he squeals and hangs up abruptly. He beats you ignores my comment.

"Ssh," Tony repeats and holds his hands out for the man to quiet down.

"Tony Stark is in my van," the man gasps and practically jumps into the van closing the door behind him. He pulls his sunglasses off in excitement and to get a better look at Tony.

"Keep it down," Tony warns but the man is too excited.

"Tony Stark is in my van!" he repeats.

"No, he's not," Tony denies and I roll my eyes.

"I knew you were still alive!"

"Takes more than a bomb to get us down," I comment, mostly to myself.

"Wow, can I just say, sir? That I am your biggest fan," he proclaims.

"Okay. First, is this your van, is anyone else gonna come in?" Tony questions clearly.

"No, no, no. It's just us."

"What's your name?" Tony asks.

"Gary."

"Gary," Tony repeats and shakes his hand. Gary uses his other hand and holds Tony's for a minute too long.

In his head I can see Gary has been daydreaming about this moment for years.

"Oh, wow," he gasps.

"Right there's fine," Tony says gently and pulls from Gary's grip.

"Okay, sorry," Gary apologizes hastily and steps back.

"I get a lot of this, it's okay," Tony assures and Gary grins wider if that's even possible.

"Oh, good. Can I just say?"

"What do you... " I give Tony a pointed look and he stops short. I know a rude comment was going to follow. "Yeah."

"I don't know if you can tell, but I have like, patterned my whole look after you," Gary conveys enthusiastically and pulls off his hat to show off his Tony Stark hair. "My hair's a little...it's not right."

"It's fine," Tony and I say.

"Because there's no product in it," Gary finishes. He seems to take no notice to me, he's consumed by Tony.

"Right," Tony agrees.

"I don't wanna make things awkward for you-"

"You're not," Tony insists after I give him another look.

"But I do have to show you...boom!" He pulls up the sleeve on his plaid shirt and proudly displays a tattoo of Tony's face.

"A Hispanic Scott Baio?" Tony asks in confusion. The face doesn't look quite right but Tony should know it's him.

"Tony it is you obviously," I utter to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that me?" Tony corrects not at all apologetic. I know this is freaking him out but we need this his help so he should play nice.

"Yeah. It's uh... I mean, I had them do it off a doll that I made, so it's not like it's off a picture. So it's a little bit..." Gary's stammerings trail off and he looks down sheepishly. Tony huffs impatiently and grabs Gary's shoulders to make the man look at him.

"Gary, listen to me, okay? I don't wanna clip your wings here, we're both a little over-excited. I got an issue. I'm chasing bad guys, trying to grapple with something from some hard-crypt data files. I don't have enough juice. I need you to jump on the roof, right? Recalibrate the ISDNs, pump it up by about forty percent," Tony instructs sternly.

"Got it."

"Right, it's a mission," Tony adds and increases Gary's enthusiasm.

"Yeah," he pants.

"Tony needs Gary," Tony states and Gary lights up even more.

"And Gary needs Tony-"

"Be quiet about it," Tony cuts off intently.

"Yeah."

"Go." Gary quickly scrambles from the van leaving me to begin cackling.

"Oh my god! That was adorable!" I laugh and Tony rolls his eyes. "That man is in love with you."

"What can I say? All genders wanna piece of this pansexual ass," Tony brags and makes a show of sitting down in a suggestive manner. I huff and cross my arms, trying not to roll my eyes. My poor eyes are beginning to get sore from all the eye rolls.

His gaze returns to the screen and we wait for the better connection.

A minute or two passes until Gary pats the top of the van twice signaling he has finished.

Tony then makes quick work of logging into the AIM server.

The first thing he opens are the candidate profiles.

A video of Chad Davis pops onto the screen. He's being interviewed by Killian.

"What would you regard as the defining moment of your life?" Killian inquires.

"Well, uh...I think that'd be the day I decided not to let my injury beat me," Chad responded.

Tony pages over to the footage of Brandt, who didn't have an arm at the time of the interview.

"Will you please state your name for the camera?" Killian requested.

"Ellen Brandt."

"Okay. So, the injections are administered periodically. Addiction will not be tolerated and those who cannot regulate will be cut from the program," Killian informed and she nodded along.

Tony then clicks over to a video of Killian giving a speech to a group of injured soldiers.

"Once misfits, cripples...you are the next iteration of human evolution."

Then he finds it, a video of Project Extremis, Phase 01.

It's video of injured soldiers marching into a cement room and being strapped into standing machines and hooked up to IV's.

"Hi, everybody. Before we start, I promise you, looking back at your life there will be nothing as bitter as the memory of that glorious risk that you prudently elected to forego. Today is your glory. Let's begin!" Killian proclaimed loudly.

As the soldiers start getting injected with the treatment, they start to glow red and heat up. Brandt's arm began to burn its way back into existence as she cried and hisses in pain.

One soldier started screaming and glowing brighter than the others.

"We gotta get out of here! Gotta get out of here! Get 'em out! Get 'em out of here!" Killian yelled desperately.

The soldier that had rejected the treatment suddenly heats up and explodes on screen.

The image brings a startling memory back to me.

Taggert was the bomb, I am sure of it now.

Tony frowns and starts murmuring to himself as he puzzles it together.

"A bomb is not a bomb when it's a misfire. This stuff doesn't always work, right, pal? It's faulty, but you found a buyer, didn't you? Sold it to the Mandarin. Got you."

I go silent and still, Allie has to know this. If she doesn't have all the information it could endanger her.

Slowly I reopen the bond only to jolt abruptly and grab Tony's arm as sharp pain enters my mind.

 _"Gabie! Killian! Cl-closing with dru-"_

And then the bond slams closed.

Allie is in trouble.


	19. Chapter 18 You're A Mechanic Right

**TW** for hinted sexual assault 

Allie

 **III**

"Maya what happened to Killian?" Maya stares at me solemnly and sits up slightly. "I mean what made him go down this path?"

We were both relaxing in our separate beds but I couldn't sleep so I woke her to talk.

"What happened? Fun fact; before he built rockets for the Nazis, the idealistic Werner von Braun dreamed of space travel, he star gazed," Maya muses intently. She has this nostalgic tone in her voice, this sincerity, laced with hurt.

I can feel her pain but there's something deeper, something dishonest.

"Do you know what he said when the first V2 hit London? The rocket performed perfectly," I raise an eyebrow but she continues. "It just landed on the wrong planet."

"What a pure thing to say," I mumble.

"See we all begin wide-eyed, pure science. And then the ego steps in, the obsession. And you look up, you're a long way from shore," Maya whispers and her breath hitches.

Maya seems genuinely disheartened and I feel for her, quite literally I can feel the despair.

"You can't be too hard on yourself, Maya. I mean you gave your research to a think tank with the best intentions. The research you were doing it was good science. You wanted to enhance people so they live longer, have less sickness, and heal those with disabilities."

"Yeah, but Killian built that think tank on military contracts. And turned that research meant for helping people into a weapon," Maya counters in an exasperated tone.

"That's exactly what Tony used to do, so don't judge yourself," I insist and reach forward to run her arm in a comforting manner.

"Thank you, Allie. I really appreciate that."

Maya smiles at me but before I can say anything else comforting a sharp knock comes at the door.

"That's either room service or Nat and Steve," I say and jump up. "I really hope it's the chocolate cake I ordered! I love ordering room service it makes me feel fancy!"

"You ordered a chocolate cake? It's twelve and you woke me up like two minutes ago," Maya remarks and smirks at me.

"Before I woke you I watched some tv and ordered the cake," I reply and head for the door.

Stilling at the door I peer through the peephole, a uniformed waiter stands outside with a silver platter in his hands.

Taking a deep breath I shake off my anxieties and open the door.

"Hi, good evening," I greet warmly to the man.

"Good evening," he returns politely.

"Come on in," I invite and step aside to let him in.

He takes one step and then he's violently grabbed from behind.

It all happens so fast: the waiters neck is snapped, his body falls to the ground to reveal Killian, and the shock of it all paralyzes me.

"Maya, run!" I shout and turn to Killian wth my fists held up.

Before I can take a swing or even scream Aldrich seizes me by the thirst and slams me into the wall. With his other hand he holds a syringe.

I struggle and kick hard, even try to channel the pain of him squeezing my throat back into him, but to no avail. He's stronger than me, and he jams the syringe into my neck unceremoniously and without pause.

It stings and sends a numbing sensation through my mind.

Frantically I try to reach out to Gabie and I barely make the connection.

 _"Gabie! Killian! Cl-closing with dru-"_

The numbing sensation closes the bond and weakens my attempts to fight back while his hand in my throat drowns any possible screams.

I'm cut off from her, there's no one to come help me.

In my life I don't think I have ever experienced this fear, this helplessness.

"Hi, Allison." He gives a cunning smirk and turns to Maya.

She hasn't fled, she isn't even trying to fight him. She just stands there looking unamused.

"So you want to tell me why you were at Stark's mansion last night?" Killian questions.

"I'm trying to fix this thing. I didn't know you and the Master were gonna blow the place up," Maya answers sardonically.

"Oh, I see. So you were trying to save Stark, when he threatened us," Killian retorts.

"I told you, Killian, we can use him," Maya argues.

Their words I hear them but they aren't making sense. As if I can't comprehend what's happening.

Weakly I reach for Killian's throat but I do no damage.

"Allison, Allison, Allison," he chides, regarding me as if I'm no more annoying than a fly.

"Look if we wanna launch product next year, I need Stark. He just lacked a decent incentive. Now he has one."

My eyes widen, that was deep enough to understand.

They are using me to get to Tony.

Killian then turns to me and squeezes until my world turns to blackness.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

The ride is silent, neither of us speak.

What is there to say?

Our worst fears have been realized: Allie has been taken.

"We will get her back."

I turn to look at him blankly and unimpressed.

"I know this is my fault so I am going to fix it. I'll get the suit and we'll get her back," he promises but I remain mute. He gave the terrorist his address, this is his fault.

"I'm calling Harley," Tony says and pulls out the phone to dial. Harley picks up almost immediately.

"Harley, tell me what's happening, give me a full report," Tony requests.

"Yeah, I'm still eating that candy, do you want...do you want me to keep eating it?" Harley asks, his voice shaky.

"What candy?" I hiss and Tony shrugs. Tony would be such and awful parent.

"Mr Stark texted and told me to eat it so I could stay awake," Harley answers, having heard me.

"Are you trying to poison this kid!" I whisper yell.

I was warming up to Stark but now I realize I still want to kill him.

"How much did you have?" Tony inquires, moving forward from my disapproval.

"Two or three bowls," Harley replies.

"Can you still see straight?"

"Sort of."

"That means you're fine. Give me Jarvis," Tony demands and I frown in confusion.

To find answers I go into Tony's mind. He's been texting Harley instructions for hours now about how to set up the suit and power it.

All this planning, without me.

"Jarvis, how are we?"

"It's totally fine, sir. I seem to do quite well for a stretch and then at the end of the sentence I say the wrong cranberry," Jarvis responds concisely, his robotic voice not even tripling over the incorrect word. Usually I'd laugh but I'm too upset to be happy. "And, sir, you were right. Once I factored in available AIM downlink facilities, I was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal."

"What're we talkin'? Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria, where is it?" Tony questions impatiently.

"Actually, sir, it's in Miami," Jarvis reports and Tony mutters a swear.

"Kid, I'm gonna have to walk you through rebooting Jarvis' speech drive, but not right now. Harley, where is he really? Just look on the screen and tell me where it is," Tony instructs.

"Um...it does say Miami, Florida," Harley confirms and Tony exhales sharply.

"Okay, first things first, I need the armor. Where are we at with it?"

"Uh...it's not charging."

Screeching tires, slamming breaks, and a strangled cry of shock from me are all the sounds I hear next.

Tony has jerked off the road and stopped the vehicle insanely abruptly.

"Actually, sir, it's charging, but the power source is questionable. It may not succeed in revitalizing the Mark 42," Jarvis corrects but this does nothing to soothe Tony's nerves.

In his mind the images and thoughts are flashing again.

"What's questionable about electricity? Alright, it's my suit and I can't...I'm not gonna...I don't wanna..."

His breathing becomes short and erratic as he stumbles trough his words.

Sitting up I reach over to him but he flicnhes away.

I may despise Tony Stark but I understand how hard having a panic attack is.

Tony lurches out of he car and falls into the ground.

Hastily I exit my side and rush to kneel by his side.

"Oh God, not again," Tony whimpers. I take his hand and begin squeezing it rhythmically.

"Breathe on every squeeze okay," I guide and Tony nods.

"Tony? Are you having another attack? I didn't even mention New York," Harley prattles over the speaker and I sigh. That's not helpful at all.

 _I'm leaving her without a piece of her soul, she's too young for that_.

The sudden chanting of those words in Tony's mind is confusing and disorienting. His thoughts are scattered and all he can think about is dying in the wormhole and leaving Allie.

"Right, and then you just said it, by name, while denying having said it!" Tony exclaims loudly.

"Okay...um...uh..." Harley stammers.

"Oh, God. What am I gonna do?" Tony murmurs hopelessly. "How do I get her back?!"

"Tony keep breathing!" I snap forcefully.

"We will get her back, I swear it."

"Just breathe. Really, just breathe," Harley coaches with me and Tony begins breathing more calmly. "You're a mechanic, right?"

"Right," Tony states.

"You said so," Harley adds.

"Yes, I did."

"Why don't you just build something?"

Tony pauses as he thinks for a moment, then looking calmer he rises to his feet.

"Okay, thanks kid."

 **III**

Tony uses Savin's phone to map to the nearest hardware store.

It's a thirty minute drive.

One I cannot stand because all I can think is of Allie being tortured.

"You met Killian, would he torture her?"

Tony nearly slams the breaks at my question.

"Allie, tortured?" His voice is weak and filled with horror.

"Who would torture Allie? She is so good, so innocent. I can't imagine anyone would want to damage such light," I murmur.

"She was kind to Killian and she has no information to give him, so why would he?" Tony returns adamantly.

In his head I can see every nightmare scenario but one, the only one I can think about.

I remember how Killian acted with Allie, the one stray thought I caught when he held her: _almost perfect."_

"They met at the gala and Allie got him the meeting with Pepper. He flirted with her then and he hugged her. At the meeting he held her close and said flirty things, and gave flirting looks."

Tony's grip on the steering wheel tighten and he hits the gas sharply.

"She didn't notice, she sees the best in people. But now she's with him and she can't connect with me."

The fear of the realization of what could happen builds and builds.

"I'm not sure what he'll do but I am sure of one thing."

"What's that?" Tony spits through gritted teeth.

"We will not be getting the same Allie back."


	20. Chapter 19 Very Proud And Very Beautiful

**TW** for talk of torture and hinted sexual assault

Allie

 **III**

Slowly the dark fog lifts from my senses allowing me to regain consciousness.

Feeling out my surroundings, I notice my hands are strapped down, there's a cold metal collar around my neck, and I'm sitting on a leather chair.

I seem to be in an old fashioned library with a fireplace and everything.

"Oh you've waken."

My eyes shoot open to find Killian sitting in front of me. His eyes rake over my body making my skin crawl.

Suddenly all those things he did, the way he spoke to me, the way he looked at me, seem more than friendly.

"Aldrich," I greet and blink the dark spots from my vision.

"So glad you could join us Allison, we are so happy to have you in on this project," he proclaims and I frown in disgust. The false words of kindness and the looks he is giving me make me want to hurl.

How could I be so naive?

"People died Killian, a lot of people," I say and his large smile falls.

"A small sacrifice compared to what Extremis could do for humanity," he justifies. "You yourself said you wanted it."

"I wanted people to be healthier, to be happier, not explode in the streets!" I hiss. "Even worse you're using those explosions for publicity! To make everyone afraid of the Mandarin."

"Oh hush hush Allie-may I call you Allie?" I shake my head harshly but he ignores it. "Don't speak of things you don't understand."

"I understand plenty Aldrich."

"No, you don't quite see the big picture yet, but you will," he purrs and reaches forward to place a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I recoil but there isn't much room for me to move.

"Stop," I demand but he only chuckles and moves closer.

"That collar on your pretty neck keeps your voice safe-so to speak. You wouldn't understand the science of it," he explains and cups my face with one of his hands. His skin is warm as always, now I know it's the Extremis in his veins.

"How did you-Maya," I grumble. "She saw me scream and she told you."

"A clever deduction Allison," he praises and glower.

Closing my eyes I try to reach out to Gabie but the bond is shut, I'm cut off.

"What did you do to my head?" I demand and he chuckles.

"Took some tinkering but I figured out a way to reduce your brain to its most basic functions," he says and I frown. How could he possibly know todo that? "In this world we always have to be careful of telepaths."

He forces me to turn and face him, I can feel his hot breath on my face.

Tears prickle my vision and I try to turn my head away from his with my eyes closed tight.

My hands are tied, my feet are tied, my powers are silenced, my connection is cut off, I am utterly helpless.

I am helpless.

And I'm scared.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

At the hardware store Tony runs through the aisles, filling the cart I'm pushing with random things that I have no idea what he'll use for. The only object I throw in is a crowbar.

He wears a stupid disguise, a hoodie and sunglasses. Nobody pays attention to us so I don't bother disguise myself.

It's not long before we have to grab another cart filled with supposed lethal items.

Tony pays with his card and we leave.

During the entirety trip we barely spoke, my words struck a deep fear in him.

My own fear practically drowns all logical thought.

Allie is out there somewhere and she's scared.

Maybe she hopes I'll come for her, maybe she doubts me.

The thought of her crying and calling out for me to come forms a lump in my throat and brings tears to my eyes.

 **III**

In the hotel room Tony works in silence, assembling an assortment of items: Christmas ornament bombs, a hand glove taser, dart gun, hand held taser, and a makeshift dart gun.

Once he's finished he holds up a bottle of vodka, rubbing alcohol, gauze, needle, and thread.

"I have to stitch it," he says, referring to my shoulder gash. "I bought a thing of vodka for the pain."

"I was wondering why you got that," I grumble and take the bottle from his hands. Hastily I chug down a big gulp and force my self to swallow through the burn. "Ugh that's awful!"

"It'll take the edge off," he says and threads the needle. I then take the rubbing alcohol and dumps it over the torn flesh.

The sting nearly makes me scream out in pain.

"Stark you better get this the fuck over with," I hiss darkly.

He nods and begins stitching. I look away and close my eyes, willing myself not to think about it.

The vodka barely helps, I feel every stitch he does.

When he finishes I exhale deeply and pull my jacket back on without wincing.

"Get in the car we are driving until we get there, no stops," he states and I nod.

"Make sure you pee before we go!" I call and stalk out to the car.

 **III**

"When we get there we have to try and be stealthy," Tony starts. We've only been driving for an hour, all of it in silence.

"Agreed, if we make a mess we could attract more difficult to kill Extremis soldiers," I elaborate and he nods.

"Good, we go in fast and we get out faster."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Why do you cry? I haven't even done anything yet." The 'yet' sends a shiver down my spine and anger bloom in my chest.

"Why do I cry?" I repeat and sniffle. Tears are running down my cheeks and sobs building in my chest. "You kidnapped an eighteen year old girl and you ask her why she's crying?"

"That's a valid point," he agrees and strokes my arm. I grit my teeth to keep from spitting obscenities at him, being mean now won't help. "Forgive me, I forgot how young you are, how innocent."

He leans in and presses a warm kiss to my cheek that makes my stomach churn.

"I can't imagine that will stay."

I need to be saved, I really need Gabie right now. I need anyone to help me, because I can't help myself.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Tony is pressing on the gas now, breaking every speed limit there is. He weaves the far between traffic, never stopping for a light, and uncaring to the chaos he causes.

The sooner we get there the sooner we can find Allie.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Before we help you enhance there are a few things I'd like to do. See after the serum takes, if it takes that is, you'll be practically invincible. All your injuries will heal, except for the smaller scarred injuries, they stay, but will be perfect."

"I thought scars made people imperfect," I snark and he shakes his head.

"I think of them as marks of pride or beauty, and I intend to make you very proud and very beautiful." A pit forms in my stomach as I begin to understand his intentions. "As well as assure that Tony Stark will remember his greatest failure to you for everyday of his life."

My eyes widen in horror and he grins maliciously.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt a lot."

His face is so close and I am starting to feel frantic, so I lurch forward and smash my head into his. He stumbles back the grin on his face turning to a scowl.

Before I understand what's happening he smacks me across the face. I hiss in pain and look up at him darkly.

In his hands he holds a remote and the second he presses it, the collar jabs me and darkness overtakes me.

"You'll regret that."


	21. Chapter 20 Excursion

Gabie

 **III**

Half a mile away from the coordinates Tony slams the car to a stop and we hop out.

With perfect understanding of each other we run the rest of the way to the location.

It's a large Malibu mansion being patrolled by minimal guards few of which have dogs.

A medium sized wall surrounds everything but the front entrance.

"Can you jump it or do you need a boost?" I whisper with the tiniest amount of sass in my tone. Tony responds by running forward and quickly scaling the wall. I swallow a sardonic laugh and follow behind.

Clint's been training me in combat, gymnastics, and archery.

Tony and I crouch down on the grassy courtyard once on the other side and then creep up a small staircase.

A single guards stands atop the steps.

Tony pulls out his makeshift whip and twirls it once before lashing it at the guard. The rope wraps around his ankles and Tony yanks making the man fall face first on the stone, knocking him out cold.

"Nice," I praise and hop to my feet as three other guards run towards us. Tony shoots one in the neck with his makeshift dart gun and then runs up to knee him in the face.

From behind my back I pull out the crowbar that was hooked in my belt.

A guard lunges at me but I duck under his swing and smash him in the ribs with my weapon. He doubles over in pain and I give him a swift punch to the face, keeping him down.

Whopping around I find a poised guard behind my back. Before he swings and before I react Tony grabs his head with the taser glove and shocks him. I add the finishing touch of smacking him senseless with my crowbar.

The men stay down and I take a deep breath.

Tony and I nod to each other before crouching down again and moving forward.

Yards away two men stand beside a fountain oblivious to their downed coworkers.

Tony winks at me and rolls a blue Christmas ornament to their feet.

The one picks the all up with a confused look that shifts to shock when it explodes in his face.

The other guard pulls a gun but Tony shoots him fives times in the chest with his compressed air gun.

The man falls back into the fountain so I grab another Christmas ornament bomb and drop it in next to him.

With triumphant grins Tony and I stalk away from the scene, Tony tossing aside his empty gun as he goes.

"What is our weapon now?" I whisper.

"This glove has one more charge, but after that your and your crowbar are the weapon," he responds.

A smirk comes to my lips and I toss my hair and stalk forwards.

No one stands guard at the side door, in fact there doesn't seem to be a door.

Inside it reeks of dugs and alcohol.

A sleeping woman lays on a table on our right and on our left a woman dressed in a sparkly gown reclines on a couch in front of a guard.

"Why is it so hot in here? I told you to put it at sixty-eight," she moans to the guard. She's too high or drunk to notice us come up behind the guard and he's too absorbed in his cards.

"My fault again. Let me tell you something sweetheart, I am not your personal-"

Tony cutting the man off uses his homemade weapon to directly electrocute the guards head. He is immediately knocked out cold.

Tony grabs the guards gun and points it at the woman who could care less.

She makes a finger gun with her hand and pretends to be serious.

"She's not a threat," I mutter to Tony.

"Right," he agrees and turns to the woman. He puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound to which she responds by play firing her finger guns.

I roll my eyes and pull Tony along further into the mansion.

We scour the bottom flour and find nothing conducive to the Mandarin or Allie.

On the second floor however we find the film set.

The chair, the dark back drop, the insignias, and the props.

It's all very creepy and a little unexpected.

Behind a set, in the next room there's a messy master bedroom. Beer cans, bags of drugs, expensive electronics, and junk food litter almost every surface.

Beneath the covers on the bed there's subtly movement. I pay Tony's arm and nod towards it.

We share a look before slinking up on either side, him with his gun raised. I hold up my fingers and countdown from three.

The second I hit zero we rip the covers away to reveal two scantily clad women. My eyebrows raise in surprise and I resist exclaiming "what the hell!"

Tony holds a finger to his lips and aims the gun at them. They remain quiet and stare at us in shock.

A toilet flushes and the bathroom door opens. Tony and I share a frantic look and then scramble to hide behind the bed frame.

Tony peeks out and I lean just enough to see the man exiting the bathroom.

It's the Mandarin.

"Well, I wouldn't go in there for twenty minutes!" he jokes and laughs while shaking his bathrobe.

The unbelievable situation stops me from gagging in disgust and rather gaping in surprise at the supposed Mandarin.

"Now, which one of you is Vanessa?"

"That's me," one of the girls says and he tosses her a fortune cookie.

"Ah, Nessie! Did you know that fortune cookies aren't even Chinese?"

Tony shoots me an incredulous expression and I shrug equally as confused.

"There's some guy over here..." the first girl murmurs but trails off pointlessly. She doesn't care enough to expose us.

"They're made by Americans, based on...based on the Japanese recipes."

"I can't take this anymore," I breathe into Tony's ear.

He responds by jumping up with his gun pointed directly at the Mandarin.

"Hey!"

"Hands up!" I chime in and hop out as well.

The Mandarin drops everything and puts his hands in the air.

"Bloody hell. Bloody hell," he swears.

"Don't move," Tony growls.

"I'm not moving. If you want something, take it, although the guns are all fake because those wankers wouldn't trust me with the real ones," he rambles and I frown.

This is not the Mandarin, this cannot be the Mandarin.

"What?" I splutter.

"Hey, do you fancy either of the birds?" he asks and gestures to the girls who frown.

"Heard enough. You're not him. The Mandarin, the real guy, where?! Where's the Mandarin?! Where is he?!" Tony shouts angrily.

"Better answer him!" I reinforce venomously. The man backs up nervously and we step forward for each step he takes back.

"Woh! Woh! He's here. He's here!" he exclaims and then sits down heavily onto a modern recliner.

"Where!" I demand.

"But he's not here. He's here, but he's not here," he continues and gestures to himself.

"What do you mean?" Tony and I spit out.

"It's complicated. Hey, it's complicated, alright?" the man defends hastily. "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it," I order darkly. My anger has started making my hands heat up and the air around is whip around.

"Ladies out. Get out of the bed, get in the bathroom," Tony barks and they immediately flee from the room.

As Tony watches them leave the Mandarin slides off the chair and try's to crawl away.

Tony shoots a hole in the ground before him and I a fireball.

The Mandarin squeals and returns to his char.

"Talk. Now," I state firmly.

"My name is Trevor, Trevor Slattery," he begins and I frown.

It's not a lie, this guy is Trevor Slattery. His head is full of images of naked woman, alcohol, cocaine, meth, weed, and paparazzi. This guy ain't the Mandarin.

"What are you? What're you a decoy? You're a double, right?" Tony concludes harshly.

"What? Like an understudy? No, absolutely not," Trevor scoffs and Tony jabs the gun in the direction of his face. Trevor recoils and covers his face. "Don't hurt the face! I'm an actor."

"You got a minute to live, fill it with words," Tony snaps.

"Important ones!" I clarify while sifting through his thoughts.

They're so scrambled and idiotic it's hard to find anything useful.

"Just a role. 'The Mandarin, see, it's not real," he explains.

"Then how did you get here, Trevor?" Tony counters and Trevor sighs. S leans back in his chair and pops open a beer can with half lidded eyes.

"Um...well, I um...I have a little problem with, um...substances, and I ended up, um...doing things, no two ways about it. In the street that a man shouldn't do," he stutters along Broken ly.

The pathetic state of the man diffuses my anger but only increases Tony's.

"Next!" I hiss before Tony gets angrier.

"And then, they approached me about the role and they knew about the drugs."

"What did they say they'd get you off 'em?" Tony questions and I scoff.

"Dies this guy look like he's off drugs?"

"Said they'd give me more!" Trevor chimes in to agree with me. "They gave me things, they gave me this palace. They gave me plastic surgery. They gave me things." His voice gets quiet and quieter until his eyes shut and re begins snoring.

"The hell?! Did he just fall asleep!?" I balk and Tony groans.

"Did you just nod off?" Tony asks and kicks his leg to make him wake. "Hey!"

"No! And a lovely speedboat!" he cheers, snapping awake as if there was no lapse in time. "And the thing was, he needed someone to take credit for some 'accidental explosions.'" Trevor makes sloppy air quotes and winks both eyes at us.

"He? Killian?"

"Killian," Trevor confirms but seems to be asking himself.

"He created you?"

"He created me," Trevor repeats.

"Custom-made terror threat," Tony and I mutter in unison.

It's perfect really, it's the terrorist the media always suspects.

Trevor gets up to find another drink and we let him. This actor is no threat to us.

"Yes! Yes! His think tank thinked it up, the pathology of the serial killer. The manipulation of Western iconography," Trevor elaborates and turns back to us.

"Jeez," I sigh.

"Ready for another lesson?" he croaks with the Mandarin's grating tone. "Blah, blah, blah. Of course, it was my performance that brought the Mandarin to life."

"Your performance? Where people die?" Tony concludes in an accusing tone.

I've decided to stop listening and start scanning Trevor's thoughts for anything useful.

"No, they didn't. Look around you, costumes, green screen. Oh, honestly, I wasn't on location for half this stuff. When I was, it was movie magic, love," Trevor rambles on.

In his mind his thoughts are scattered, dull, and practically pointless. His drug addled mind has almost no useful information.

"I'm sorry, but I got a best friend who's in a coma and he might not wake up. So you're gonna have to answer for that. You're still going down, pal. You under-Gabie-"

Theres the quiet bang followed by sharp pulsing pain in the center of my back. My muscles seize up and my mind is instantly closed off from Trevor's.

Tony turns to defend me but Savin is faster and he knocks Tony over the head with he butt of his gun. Tony falls to my knees and my eyes follow him.

"Okay, Trevor, what'd you tell him?" Savin questions and pushes me to my knees. I'm helpless to stop him, I'm almost immobile.

"I didn't tell him anything," Trevor lies.

"Nothing?"

"No."

"You should've pressed the panic button," Savin lectures.

"Well I panicked, but then I handled it."

I would snort if I could because he definitely did not handle it.


	22. Chapter 21 Desperation

**TW** for torture and implied rape

Allie

 **III**

When I reawaken my collar is strapped to the chair as well.

Killian is standing by the fireplace facing away from me.

"Sweet Allison, you misbehaving minx," he chides. "Soon you'll be an extremist super soldier and then it'll be too late to tame you."

"Tame me? That'll never happen," I scoff and he chuckles.

"You'd be amazed what pain can do to the brain, what shame can do," he says and turns around.

There's a metal iron in his hand with a shaped end. The end is white hot from being in the fire.

It takes a minute but then I realized what he plans on doing.

"B-burning me won't make me obey you," I state but my voice waivers.

I fear the pain.

"Maybe not but it's not just a burn, no it's a brand," he returns and holds up the end.

It's an A shaped brand.

"And the brand accompanied with a video I will show Tony of all the horrors done to you, that will make you obey," he explains and the fear bubbles into tears and frantic ripping at my bonds.

Tony, he'll blame himself.

"Don't please don't," I plead and yank at my arms and feet.

"Begging for me to stop already? The pain hasn't even started."

"Please don't show Tony," I beg with teary eyes. Seeing this will destroy him, the guilt will kill him.

Killian groans and sets the iron back in the fire, it relieves me for a second.

"I see now that I've kidnapped someone who cares more about making sure others will be fine if you're hurt than how it will affect you," Killian mutters and shakes his head.

I watch him with burning eyes while he mulls it over.

Eventually he shrugs and grabs the iron again.

"No matter the pain will still have a desired effect," he decides and before I can say a word the iron is on my neck and I'm screaming in agony.

Awful pain courses through me and my vision goes completely white.

All rational thought leaves my mind except for one thing: please don't let this ruin Tony and Gabie.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Savin and another guard drag us into the plain cement basement and zip-tied us to metal bed frames.

All the while I am helpless to stop them.

A collar is placed around my neck and it jabs me every few minutes or so to keep my mind groggy and my eyes from straying into the minds of those around me.

All I can feel from Allie is the faintest of tingles and traces of distraught emotions.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

It feels like an eternity before he takes the iron off.

"Wouldn't want to damage the nerves too badly, we need this quick healing agent to work," he explains and takes a filled syringe from a table beside the chair. "This will heal and scar the burn quickly so we can move on."

"So branding isn't enough? What are you gonna do next carve your name into my flesh?" I spit out weakly. My neck is burning but he shock of it all has numbed it slightly.

"No, that would just look bad. That's also the reason I'm only doing the A, anything more would be excessive," he replies and pushes my head to the side.

Slowly he pushes the needle into my skin and I barely feel it.

"I can't believe my life has become the torture plot to propel the plot of Tony's life forward," I breathe out, not loud enough for Killian to hear. "Such a cliche."

It's a dark joke and highly upsetting but what else am I to do.

I'm the damsel in distress.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

I remained awake for the entire day that we were changed up, Tony stayed unconscious.

 **III**

"Look who it is," I mutter angrily as Maya strolls in freely.

The guards leave the second she walks in.

"Your friend is alive," is the response I get.

It makes me furious and I immediately lurch in my bonds and claw the air.

"You betrayed her! She was good and pure!" I snarl viciously and Maya flinches.

"We need Stark and she was the only incentive we could find."

"She helped Killian! She helped him and you kidnapped her!" My fury only increases at Maya's stony expression. "If she has been harmed in anyway so help me I will-"

"What kill me? Torture me? It's nothing that would be any worse if I defied him," she snaps back and my anger diminishes. Her stony expression slips for a moment but she covers her weakness and stomps to the makeshift computer across the room.

The whole basement has been set up as a grimy makeshift lab.

She ignores me and starts her work as if nothing her happened.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"So beautiful," he murmurs in my ear. He holds a warm hand in my neck as he watches the burn scar and heal. "Stark doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" I retort. "At least Tony isn't a serial killer." I receive a sharp squeeze on my neck that sucks the air right from me in retaliation for my comment.

"I would stop disobeying if I were you Allison," he coos and wipes a stray tear from my cheek. "Bad things happen to girls who disobey."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Tony wakes a few minutes later and groans loudly upon realizing what's happened.

Maya turns away from her computer and faces us with a somewhat bored expression.

"Just like old times, huh?" she taunts.

It's true, I imagine Tony has had situations where's he's been tied to bed frames like this before.

"Oh yeah, with zip-ties. It's a ball," he grumbles sarcastically.

"It wasn't my idea," Maya offers as if it'll make us feel any better.

"Okay, so you took Killian's card," Tony remarks, completely off topic. It's a comment about the story, how Tony met Killian years ago and broke his pathetic heart.

"I took his money," she corrects.

"And here you are, thirteen years later in a dungeon," he observes.

"No."

"Look around, I say yeah," Tony argues.

"Looks pretty dungeony," I agree.

"No, you're in a dungeon. I'm free to go," she responds nonchalantly. Tony half nods and glances at me. I watch him do a once over and frown at the collar on my neck.

Maya stands and approaches Tony.

"A lot's happened, Tony, but I'm close. Extremis is practically stable," she reasons vehemently.

"I'm telling you it isn't! I'm on the street, people are going 'bang,' they're painting the walls. Maya, you're kidding yourself," he hisses.

"Then help me fix it!" She whips out an old name tag and holds it up. One side says "you know who I am" and the other has a half written formula. It's the note from Berns, Switzerland that he left 13 years ago.

"Did I do that?" he inquires blankly.

"Yes," she sighs.

"I remember the night, not the morning," he says and her face falls.

"Please don't let me die zip-tied to a bed frame next to the worlds sluttiest man," I murmur to myself while Tony remains oblivious.

It takes him a second but he realizes the situation. Maya and the Mandarin wanted him to fix the serum the entire time.

"Is this what you've been chasing around?"

"You don't remember?" she breathes in utter disappointment.

"I can't help you." Maya frowns pitifully before scowling at Tony. "You used to have a moral psychology. You used to have ideals. You wanted to help people, now look at you." Her scowl shifts to a horribly upset expression. "I get to wake up most mornings with someone who...still has her soul."

Maya looks at him with tears in her eyes but I feel little pity or sympathy for her.

"Get me out of here. Come on," Tony encourages by she inhales deeply and returns to her desk without a second thought.

Clicking shoes echo down the hall and then Killian stalks into the lab.

There is blood on his perfect white suit.

Red floods my vision and anger my mind.

"What did you do to her!? YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screech and rabidly yank at the cuffs. I have to get to her, I have to save her.

Killian chuckles and Maya presses a key on the computer.

The collar promptly shocks me sharply. I cry out in pain as the electricity pumps through my body.

The second it stops I slump and my head hangs low.

"Another outburst like that and the shock will kill you," he threatens darkly. "Or maybe it'll kill her."

"Don't hurt her anymore, please," I beg. "Please she is good!"

"Enough now," he warns and I go quiet. I won't risk Allie anymore. "Thank you."

His callousness regarding her life is infuriating and the blood on his suit is disheartening.

"You know what my old man used to say to me? One of his favorite of many sayings, 'The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese,'" he muses, casually moving on from the outburst.

"You're not still pissed about the Switzerland thing, are you?"

"How can I be pissed at you, Tony? I'm here to thank you. You gave me the greatest gift that anybody's ever given me. Desperation." Killian speaks with genuine emotion but I'm not falling for the act. "If you think back to Switzerland, you said you'd meet me on the rooftop, right? Well for the first twenty minutes, I actually thought you'd show up. And the next hour, I...well I considered taking that one step shortcut to the lobby, if you know what I mean."

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out what happened to the first mouse," Tony deadpans and I smirk.

"Usually I'd hate sarcastic replies to admissions of suicidal thoughts but with you, well I really wish you had just jumped," I spit out.

"Tsk tsk Gabie," he chides and continues speaking without fault. "But as I looked out over that city, nobody knew I was there, nobody could see me, no one was even looking. I had a thought that would guide me for years to come. Anonymity, Tony."

"If nobody knows who you are, nobody will shoot you for what you've done," I mutter and he nods at me.

"Thanks to you, it's been my mantra ever since, right? You simply rule from behind the scenes. Because the second you give evil a face, a Bin Laden, a Gaddafi, The Mandarin, you hand the people a target."

"You're something else," Tony says.

"You have met him, I assume?" Killian concludes.

"Yeah, Sir Lawrence Oblivier," Tony snarks.

"I know he's a little over the top sometimes. It's not entirely my fault, he has a tend...he's a stage actor. They say his Lear was the toast of Croydon, wherever that is. Anyway, the point is, ever since that big dude with the hammer fell out of the sky, subtlety's kind of had its day," Killian recounts.

"What's next for you in your world?" Tony questions.

"Well, I wanted to repay you with the same gift that you so graciously imparted to me."

He throws three small metal balls onto the floor and as they roll and stop, I cannot tear my eyes away from the image they project, the image of Allie tied up.

"Desperation," Killian finishes and Tony jerks.

My heart stops at the sight of tears running down her face, the ugly burn on her neck, and the rips in her clothes.

Anger pulses through me and I begin ripping and yanking at my restraints.

"NOT HER!"

"Now, this is live. You should have seen the footage I got of her yesterday, the way she cries is so tear jerking," he muses and the desperation takes over.

Tony is staring in shock, he doesn't even move.

"I'm not sure if you can tell, but at this moment the body is trying to decide whether to accept Extremis or just give up," Killian informs nonchalantly.

Allie is glowing orange and sobbing as the effects of being injected with Extremis take hold of her body.

"And if it gives up, I have to say the detonation is...it's quite spectacular."

"You're a sick bastard," Tony states.

"Please don't show Tony, please don't show Gabie, please," she pleads weakly and my gaze goes to her. She's crying and I'm agony but she's begging for us not to see? "The guilt will kill Tony, the rage will kill Gabie. Please don't show them, I've already caused enough pain."

Killian scowls and presses a button on his stupid remote, the collar promptly shocks her making her scream.

"STOP!" I demand and frantically claw the air.

"But until that point, it's really just a lot of pain, well more than I've already put her through."

He clicks his remote and turns off the projection of Allie.

It was painful to watch but it's even more painful not to see.

"How could you do this? She was good to you! She helped you!" I exclaim and Killian chuckles.

"This is necessary to break your spirit Stark, it's also necessary to build her strength and her perfection. Once the Extremis takes, if it does, she'll be my trophy," he explains naming my stomach flip. The sentiment makes me want to puke.

"You won't have a subservient trophy, she will fight you for every last minute of her life," I promise darkly.

"I doubt that, did you see her? She's already broken."

Again I lurch forward with rage in my heart. All I want to do is rip his head off.

"Anyway we haven't even talked salary yet." Aldrich stalks up to Tony and suddenly grabs him by the throat. "What kind of perk package are you thinking of? Hm?" He starts glowing orange and his hand looks dangerously close to burning Tony.

"Let him go," Maya and I order in unison. I pause and stare at her in shock. She holds an Extremis injection pointed at her neck.

"Hold on, hold on," Killian tells Tony and releases his neck to look at Tony. "Maya-"

"I said let him go!"

"What are you doing?"

"1200cc's, a dose half this size, I'm dead," she threatens. In my eyes this is redeeming for her, she finally sees what a monster he is.

"It's times like these my temper is tested somewhat," Killian murmurs to us, as if were in this together. "Maya, give me the injector."

"If I die, Killian, what happens to your soldiers? What happens to your product?"

"We're not doing this, okay?" Killian denies but she brings the injector closer.

"What happens to you? What happens if you go too hot?"

Aldrich pauses for a moment, then looks at Tony and me.

I watch his arm go up, I see the gun, I hear the shot, and then I shout as Maya collapses. Maya gapes at Killian, the surprise painted on her face, and then she keels over and dies.

It all happened so fast, he shot her as if she was nothing.

"The good news is, a high level position has just been vacated."

"You're a maniac," Tony utters in horror.

"No, I'm a visionary. But I do own a maniac, and he takes the stage tonight."

With that Killian leaves us to wallow in our feelings of distraught.


	23. Chapter 22 Broken

Allie

 **III**

"Wake up," a gruff voice demands and a firm hand shakes my shoulder. Opening my eyes I give the man a glare, it's Savin.

The blood in my body is burning as all my cells attempt to rewrite themselves to fit Extremis.

"We're moving you," he says and begins switching the IV and monitor to a mobile cart.

"Oh thank God this place was getting so dull," I grumble. He ignores me and abruptly hauls me off the hospital bed. The roughness doesn't bother me, all I feel is the heat under my skin.

Savin stands me up against a furniture dolly. I allow him to strap me down without a fight, there is no point in fighting. Killian can track me and shock me at any given moment. He has cameras everywhere, so he'd know in a second if I did anything.

Tony, Gabie, I need you right now, I really need you.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Seeing her like that, crying, screaming, the Extremis burning her from the inside out...that killed me," Tony mutters but I barely flinch. I just stay utterly still, trying not to close my eyes, because all I see is her crying in agony. "I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than see that again."

"I would endure years of relentless torture if it meant she would be safe, I would do anything in this world if it meant she would never cry," I return weakly. My hopes are dashed and my soul broken.

In all my wildest nightmares, in all the worst case scenarios I pictured, I could never even dream that any harm would come to Allie.

"Watching her scream, begging for us not to see, all my hope was shattered...And in that moment I wished that we had both just died in that car crash."

Tony doesn't lift his head or even acknowledge my words.

One of the two henchmen watching us scoffs, but I'm too exhausted to be angry.

"You know before we died our soulmarks weren't in color," I say. "We went under and when we came back we were each marked for multiple people. As if the universe was trying to assure we wouldn't die by putting us in the care of multiple older soulmates."

"I failed her."

"We both did, this isn't all on you," I say, confessing something I never want to admit. Deep down I know this isn't all his fault, it's my fault too, and that's what gets me.

A repetitive and loud beeping makes both our heads snap up and our eyes go to the watch. It's the alarm, it means the suit is done charging.

"We'll get her back and we'll get revenge," I promise with a sly smirk.

One the henchmen, ignoring me, grabs up the watch.

"Careful there, it's a limited edition," Tony warns then turns his head to the henchman with a long pintail. "Hey, uh...Ponytail Express. What's the mileage count between Tennessee and Miami?"

"Eight hundred and thirty-two miles," he responds quickly.

"Very nice," Tony praises and the man beams.

"I'm good like that," he brags but frowns and the still beeping watch. "Can you, uh...stop that?"

"Break it, you bought it!" Tony exclaims.

The guard drops the watch on the ground and stomps on it.

"I think I bought it," he snarks and I scowl.

"Okay, that wasn't mine to give away. That belongs to my friend's sister, and that's why I'm gonna kill you first," Tony declares cockily.

"What're you gonna do to me?" the guards teases.

"You'll see."

"You're zip-tied to a bed," the guard deadpans.

Suddenly Tony whips his hands up as if to motion his suit.

"This."

Nothing happens and the guards just stare at him, Tony moves his hand again.

"That."

Still nothing happens and what little hope I had deflates.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Bright sunlight stings my vision as I'm wheeled out of the compound.

Surprisingly the compound is a mansion.

"Typical rich white guy," I scoff under my breath.

Savin doesn't hear and continues to roll me towards a large armored truck.

"Aww worried someone's gonna rob me from you?" I tease and Savin huffs.

"Now now Allison, remember what I said about naughty girls?"

My blood goes cold at the sound of his voice and then my stomach churns at the sight of him. He's waiting by the van for me.

Around all the other guards I've put on a brave face but with him I just can't.

I'm not brave, not at all, I am so scared.

Effortlessly Killian lifts the dolly and sets it in the back of the truck. He then gets in and sits across from me.

I try not to meet his gaze, his eyes, those hands, they make me scared, they make me remember.

"I suppose I should tell you my evil plan now," he begins and any sarcastic remark does on my tongue when he looks at me directly in the eyes.

"It's not as if I could do anything to stop you," I say plainly.

"No of course not, I've done what your friend Gabie claims I could never do, I've broken you," he agrees nonchalantly and I go still.

"Gabie?"

"She said you would fight me everyday, every moment, but here you are: helpless."

Gabie said I would fight, but I haven't, not really. I've given up, he broke me. All he's done has been done to others who have risen above, but here I sit, a superhero, doing nothing, saying nothing, trying nothing. I am weak.

"Anyway it's a glorious day, Allison. This time tomorrow, I'll have the West's most powerful leader in one hand, and the world's most feared terrorist in the other. I'll own the War on Terror. Creates supply and demand for the brothers and sisters of Extremis," he recounts. "I plan on using the footage of you as my first act after I murder the president. The people seeing a beloved superhero being broken by me will be considered one of the worst acts of terror. You have many lovers Siren, this will destroy them."

My eyes widen, this man has no empathy, he doesn't care, how could he speak so causally about destroying lives, destroying hope?

He takes pleasure in the pain of others.

It makes me furious.

"You're a psychopath! You're a sick fuck! When Tony and Gabie take you down I'll be be one to kill you! I will decimate you! I'll turn you to ashes and then burn the ashes!" I snarl violently and jerk in my restraints. Thrashing violently I frantically claw he air, trying to gouge at him. The fury, the anger, I must fight back. "I won't stop fighting! I swear I won't!"

Killian chuckles and grabs my neck. This time I don't close my eyes in fear or shed any tears. This time I keep them open and glare in defiance.

Gabie believes in me, Tony believes in me.

Right now I cannot be afraid.

I stare at him and hold his gaze until the lack of air forces darkness over my mind.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Trust me, you're gonna be in a puddle of blood on the ground in five, four, three...come on! Two..." Tony snaps in frustration, but still nothing.

"How did we get this shit?" the first guard huffs.

"Savin won the coin toss. He gets to transfer the girl and we have to guard Stark and Trent," the other, ponytail express, replies and I stiffen.

Transfer the girl? Do they mean Allie?

I give Tony a side look but he's overlooking the new information.

"Alright, I'm gonna give you a chance to escape. Put down your weapons, tie yourselves to those chairs, I'll let you live. In five, four...bang!" he shouts but still nothing.

"Wow. That was-"

"You should be gone by now, you should have already been gone," Tony remarks.

"I am just beyond terrified," ponytail express deadpans sarcastically.

"Here it comes. Three, four-"

"Shut up."

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Only rushes out and surprisingly the gauntlet of Mark 42 smashes through the window. I cheer as it knocks a guard down and attaches itself to Tony's hand.

"Told ya."

"Lets kick some ass."


	24. Chapter 23 Break Out

Gabie

 **III**

Tony releases a pulse from the gauntlet and it spins his bed frame around and sets that hand free. The pulse also knocks ponytail express down.

Tony quickly rips off the other zip tie and holds up his foot as part of the suit flies in and attaches to it. He rushes to my side and places the armored hand on the device implanted in my back.

"This will short out the tech," he informs and presses the cold armor to it. A second later the shocks stop and he breaks the collar off my neck. Tony quickly shoots at two incoming guards with one hand and helps me down from the bed frame with another.

Once I'm back on my feet I grin widely, it's time to party now.

Tony holds up his arm with a stupid grin on his face but nothing happens. The rest of the suit doesn't come.

"Where's the rest?"

"Hah!" I laugh and pull whopping wind from the broken window and use it to surround two of the guards in a cyclone of sorts. Holding the air with one hand I use the other to summon a fire and turn the mini tornado into a fiery trap.

The guards collapse in screeching pain as their life burns away.

"Whoa Gabie that was fucked up," Tony says while shooting another guard down. He just have pulled the gun off ponytail express.

"I've no room for pity or mercy in my heart when it comes to Allie's safety."

Tony nods in understanding and clocks what seems to be the final guard with his metal fist.

There's a shuffle and I whip around with fire in my hands to kill the sneaking guard behind us.

"Honestly, I hate working here. They are so weird," the guard pleads with his hands held up. "I saw the girl Allie, I gave her my jacket."

Narrowing my eyes I look into his head and see the memory of him covering Allie with his own jacket.

"He isn't lying," I confirm and Tony lowers the gun.

I feel better after regaining my mental capacity and the use of my powers.

The guard drops his gun and flees after I nod to him and Tony waves.

"Where-" Before Ivan finish my question the final pieces of the suit come slamming through the remaining windows and attach to Tony.

"Ah, better late than never," Tony sighs and I side eye the oncoming face plate.

As the face piece flies in Tony scowls defiantly.

"Not this time. Not the face." The mask comes zipping towards him but, Tony catches it and places it on himself. "Phew, it's good to be back. Hello, by the way."

"Oh, hello sir," Jarvis chimes.

Loud jet whirring brings Tony and my attention to the sky. Out he broken windows we watch as the Iron Patriot flies away.

"That doesn't seem good," I breathe out.

"We should go," Tony says and I nod.

We both take off towards the exit, me swiftly as I can with my injuries, and Tony clumsily in the suit.

While walking I scan all the available thoughts nearby and find Allie has been moved.

"All personnel, Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound. Repeat: Stark is loose and somewhere in the compound."

"Shit, we have to get out of here Stark," I remark as we make it outside the compound.

"Is Allie here?" he returns and I scoff.

"If she was I wouldn't have said we should leave. Stark they moved her with Killian," I reply shortly. "All those low level guards knew was that, not where they went unfortunately."

"Alright, grab on," he says and I jump onto the suits back. My flight would never be able to keep up with the suit. "Let's go." He holds his hands down to take off but nothing happens. "Ah, crap."

"Stark what the fuck?!" I hiss and hop off.

"There's not enough power or it's broke or something," he grumbles and the face plate pops open.

Before I can screech in frustration the suit rings, it rings like a phone.

Tony answers and puts it on speaker for me, it's Rhodes.

"Tony-"

"Rhodey, tell me that was you in the suit," Tony pleads in reference to the leaving Iron Patriot.

"No. You got yours?"

"Uh...um...kind of. Main house as fast as you can. Somebody I'd like you to meet," Tony says quickly and I huff.

"Why are we going back there?" I demand as he hangs up.

"Because we need some more info from Trevor."

 **III**

"The room is secure. I have eyes on the Mandarin." It's a pair of guards, they think they're saving the day.

Both of us rolling our eyes, Tony and I step into the room. Tony holds a ping pong racket he got from a frantic stripper and I hold fire.

"What's this? I had winners," Tony comments sarcastically.

Behind the guards Rhodes smashes through the window, shoots and kills both. Tony and I were only a distraction.

The Mandarin yawns and wakes, he's lounging in an arm chair and barely watching a soccer game.

"What've you come as?" he questions with raised eyebrows at the suit.

Rhodes pulls his gun and points it right at the Mandarins face.

"You make a move and I'll break your face," he threatens darkly and I smirk.

"I-I never thought people had been hurt. They lied to me," Trevor stammers out.

"This is the Mandarin?" Rhodey asks in angry surprise.

"I know, it's...it's...it's embarrassing," Tony replies sardonically. Trevor doesn't sense the tension and holds his hand out to Rhodes.

"Hi, Trevor. Trevor...Slattery." Rhodey slaps his hand away and holds his gun steady. "I know, I'm shorter in person, bit small, everyone says that. But, um...hey, if you're here to arrest me, uh...there are some people who I'd like to roll on. Immediately."

"This is pathetic, really it's painful to watch," I mutter.

"Here's how it works, Meryl Streep. You tell him where Allie is and he'll stop doin' it," Tony states.

"Doing what?" Rhodey promptly presses the smoking gun to his ear, burning him. Trevor squeals in pain.

"You don't even wanna know what I'll do," I add in and clench my flaming fists to emphasize.

"Oh, I get it! Ow! That hurt! I get it! I get it! I don't know about any Allie, but I know about the plan," he cries out.

"Spill."

"Do you know what they did to my suit?" Rhodes presses.

"What? No. But I do know what's happening off the coast. Something to do with uh...a big boat. I can take you there," he rambles off.

Out of nowhere he cheers as he watches soccer on the tv behind us and he starts chanting.

"Tony, I swear to God. I'm gonna blow his face off," Rhodey promises.

"Not if I do it first!" I exclaim.

"Oh, this next bit may include the Vice President as well. Is that...is that important?" Trevor continues, unaffected by our threats this time around.

"Somewhat."

"Well I'm not sure, he is the Vice President," I guffaw.

"Yeah, a little bit," Rhodey confirms.

Tony pauses and waves Rhodes back so we can have a conference.

"So?" Tony gives me a knowing look and I sigh, he probably already figured out the telepathy.

"I know where it's happening, the exact location," I answer.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, we don't have any transport," Rhodey points out and Tony turns to Trevor.

"Hey, Ringo. Didn't you say something about a 'lovely speedboat'?"


	25. Chapter 24 Queen Ember

Gabie

 **III**

Usually I enjoy boat rides, I find them calming, but this ride is anything but.

Tony is standing by Rhodes in the back charging his suit with a at battery he stole.

"We gotta make a decision. We can either save the President or Allie. We can't do both."

It's a somber but true fact, one that I hate.

"Sir, I have an update from Malibu. The cranes have finally arrived and the cellar doors are being cleared as we speak," Jarvis reports. Tony smiles and nods to me as if I'll understand what he's doing.

"And what about the suit I'm wearing?"

"The armor is now at ninety-two percent," Jarvis informs. "And the ear plugs are ready sir."

Tony nods and the a compartment with three sets of ear plugs pops out.

"They're high tech, Allie can't deafen you and we can talk to each other," Tony explains and passes a pair to each of us.

"And the power well that's gonna have to do," he mutters and pulls the cords from his suit, setting the battery aside. "Gabie you understand the plan?"

Closing my eyes I go through his thoughts and see the solid plan forming, it's a good one that will save everyone.

"Yes."

Tony steps out of the suit and gestures for me, I take a deep breath and step in, allowing the metal to close around me.

"Good luck."

 **III**

"There's an entrance in the main part of the plane," I observe as Mark 42 nears Air Force One. "The staff seems to be locked in the passengers section."

"You ready to deploy?"

"Hell yeah."

The suit steadily slides open as we near the plane and I allow myself to fall out into the open air. I only fall a few feet before the wind catches me and propels me upward.

The suit and I enter through the blast hole one after the other.

Savin is standing right there, a parachute on his back, and a pilots hat on his head.

"Funny seeing you here," I snark as Mark 42 surges forward to seize him.

"The President. Now," Tony demands.

"He's not here," Savin replies and smirks as his skin heats up.

In his mind I see his cruelty towards Allie and his brutality with the military personnel on this plane.

"Try the jet stream. Speaking of which, go fish," he taunts and, before I can react, presses a detonator and the passengers side door blows out.

All the living people on the plane are immediately thrown out into the open air.

The rage makes me see red.

"Tony step back," I demand. The suit releases Savin and backsteos so we both stand equally as far from Savin.

Raising my hand I nod to the suit which does the same.

"This is for Allie."

In the palm of my hand a fire grows and in the suits a bright light.

In sync we both shoot Savin right in the chest and create a hole where a rib cage and heart would be.

"Walk away from that, you son of a bitch," Tony growls.

His body crumples into a lifeless mess and I exhale sharply.

"Come on Stark we have people to save," I mutter, unaffected by his death.

Promptly the suit and I leap out of the plane and into the open air.

"How many in the air?" Tony asks as we hover watching the screaming people.

"Thirteen, sir."

"How many can I carry?"

"Four, sir."

"Bullshit, we got this," I assure and dive downwards through the air. "Stark get them together!"

The suit nods to me and reaches out, grabbing a flight attendant.

"Slow down, slow down. Relax, what's your name?" Tony coaxes but she whimpers. Luckily he notices her name badge. "Heather." The woman screams in response. "Listen to me. See that guy? I'm gonna swing by and you're just gonna grab him. You got it?"

"Yes!"

"I will electrify your arm, you won't be able to open your hand. You can do this, Heather."

With sharp focus I fly to the furthest passenger and begin pushing them into a smaller air space. By circling and nudging the air I get them closer.

The suit holds Heather who manages to grab onto the leg of one of her male coworkers.

"Easy, see? Eleven more to go."

"Remember that game called Barrel of Monkeys? That's what we're gonna do," Tony announces through the suit.

"Grab onto each other!" I yell.

"Eighteen thousand feet," Jarvis chimes.

"Come on, people! Everybody, grab your monkey!" Tony encourages.

I watch the passengers begin to latch onto each other while allowing myself to fall below all of them.

"Nice!" Tony praises as the chain of people attached to him grows.

"Ten thousand feet."

I manage to create a cushion of air beneath the people, it slows their fall.

"Six thousand feet."

"Come on, people!" Tony calls. Another flight attendant promptly falls onto the back of the suit as the person on the end of the chain attempts to grab a larger man.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Tony and I hiss.

"One thousand feet. Four hundred feet. Two hundred feet, sir."

Looking down I see water coming up fast, I gotta bring the water up to them.

Inhaling deeply I concentrate on the water beneath and pull my hands up, the weight pulls down in me but I manage to raise a large amount of water upwards. The huge amount makes my muscles strain and a pained scream leaves my throat in spite of myself. My shoulder

"It's a chunky monkey, let's get him," Tony shouts and finally the last person on the chain grabs ahold of the ankle belonging to the larger man.

Abruptly the risen water splashes onto the passengers and Mark 42 releases them into it.

Mark 42 stops and looks down as I slowly lower the risen water back to the regular water level, my muscles screaming as I do.

A second later all the passengers heads splash up and they begin cheering.

"Nice work, guys. Excellent. Good team effort all around. Go us!" Tony proclaims and the suit starts backwards flying.

"Alright, Jarvis, but it's only half done, we still gotta get Allie-"

A loud horn drowns out Tony and a truck slams into the suit, knocking it to pieces on the ground.

"Shit," I swear.

"That came out of nowhere," Tony mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah I'm taking the com out and flying back without the broken pieces of your dreams," I huff and pull the earpieces out. I slide the pair into my pocket incase I need them to protect myself from Allie's screams.

Still shaking my head at the suit I propel myself through the air as fast as I can towards the location.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

A renewed burning jolts me drown my exhaustive slumber, he's injecting me again.

"Hi," he says and I turn my head away.

"You think he's gonna help you...he won't," I state blearily, everything is blurring together. "Torturing me won't help you get his support, he'll just kill you."

"Having you here is not just to motivate Tony Stark, you're also my trophy. My Extremis Queen, I'm thinking your new alias could be Ember Queen or something like that," he explains and twirls a piece of my hair in his fingers. "The Mandarin and Ember Queen, doesn't sound bad."

It sounds awful to me, just disgusting. And the name isn't even a good one.

The sound of his voice is overcome by a jet stream and then the arrival of the Iron Patriot. I dare not get my hopes up, I know that's not Rhodes.

The suit walks up to Killian and the face plate opens to reveal the president.

"Good evening, sir," Aldrich greets and the suit opens. The president falls out and into his knees.

"Mr President, so nice to meet you, wish it was under better circumstances. I'm Sir-" Killian slaps a hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"She's Queen Ember, Siren is dead." Its a callous statement and it makes the presidents eyes widen. "Anyway welcome aboard, Mr. President."

By aboard he means the Roxxon Norco oil-drilling platform. It's the perfect set for his performance.

"Ever hear of an elephant graveyard?" Aldrich inquires and wraps a heated arm around the president. The president only scowls. "Well, two years ago, the elephant in the room was this scow."

"This is the Roxxon Norco," the president observes.

"And of course you'll remember that when she spilled a million gallons of crude off Pensacola, thanks to you, not one fat cat saw a day in court."

"What do you want from me?" the president snaps back.

"Uh...nothing, sir. I just needed a reason to kill you that would play well on TV," Killian deadpans and I flinch.

How could someone lack even the base amounts of human empathy?

"You see, I've moved on. I've found myself a new political patron, and at this time tomorrow, he'll have your job."

Yet another sunister surprise, the vice president is in Killian's pocket.

"String him up."

Killian throws me a wink and a smile that makes my stomach twist before stalking off.

His guards step forward and drag the struggling president from my sight.

"Come on!!" I hiss in anger and yank at my restraints again.

Things are getting worse.


	26. Chapter 25 House Party Protocol

Gabie

 **III**

Insane adrenaline and severe determination allow me to reach the Roxxon Oil rig just as Tony and Rhodes stealthily approach with the speedboat.

I land lightly on lightly on the deck and angle my arms upwards, guiding the water into an angle. The boat follows the water and brings us close to the top.

Tony and Rhodes step off and onto the platform, Tony offers his hand and I take it so he can pull me up. The boat falls back into the lower water with not so much as a splash.

"Come on," Tony whispers and we all crouch behind a crate.

"You're not gonna freak out on me, right?" the colonel inquires and I roll my eyes. Panic attacks can come at any moment.

"I hope not," Tony replies.

Rhodes peers out behind the crate and his eyes widen, curious I look up too and promptly gasp silently.

The President is hung up inside the Iron Patriot suit above an lit up oil tank. The whole thing is lit up like a Christmas tree for theatrical effect.

"Oh, my God. He's strung up over the oil tank, they're gonna light him up, man," Rhodes gasps in horror

"Viking funeral. Public execution," Tony huffs.

"Yeah, death by oil."

"Come on we have a clear path," I hiss and we sneak further in.

"Broadcast will commence shortly. Take final positions." It'd Killian's voice over some kind of PA system.

Aldrich has camera's everywhere mostly aimed at the President, intending to broadcast his execution live on television.

"This is just barbaric, a picture of his bloody head would do just fine, all this fire is unnecessary," I remark and Rhodes raises his eyebrows at me. "What? I'm just saying." He shakes his head and we move a few more steps before ducking behind a shilling crate.

"Is your gun up?" Rhodes asks Tony.

"Yep. What do I do?" Tony returns, proudly holding up his gun.

"Stay on my six, cover high, and don't shoot me in the back," Rhodes instructs then looks to me. "How about you just don't let us die alright?"

"Yeah that's as easy as knowing CPR," I snap back.

"Six, high, back. Alright," Tony confirms, making my comment go unargued.

A zinging bullet makes me jump and on instinct hold up my hand in a sweeping motion, but there's no earth to shield us.

Tony whips around and begins shooting back, trying to hit the lamp beside the guard. He keeps missing so I grab him yanking him down behind a crate. Rhodes has already ducked down himself, a military instinct.

"You see that? Nailed it," Tony brags and Rhodey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you really killed the glass," Rhodes deadpans.

"I was aiming for the bulb! You can't hit a bulb at this distance," Tony counters defensively. Rhodes smirks and rises for a split second, shooting the bulb dead center.

"That should buy us thirty seconds maybe," I scoff.

"I'm out. Give me...give me...you got an extra magazine?" Tony asks, an unsteadiness in his voice.

"They're not universal, Tony," Rhodes responds.

"I know what I'm doing, I make this stuff," Tony retorts.

"Okay," Rhodes relents and passes him an extra magazine.

"I don't even have a gun," I chime in.

"That's cause you are the gun, now give me another one," Tony orders.

"I don't have another that fits that gun," Rhodes says and I roll my eyes. This is wasting time.

"You've got like five of 'em-"

"Guys! Imminent situation remember?" I cut in.

"Alright, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna spot. Ready?" Tony quickly rises then sits back down, way too quickly to see anything.

"What'd you see?"

"Too fast, nothing." I groan and bang my head against the crate, idiots.

I can see the nearby thoughts of the guards, but I'm still trying to hide my telepathy.

"Here we go." He rises again and this time takes a good look before getting back down. "Three guys, one girl, all armed."

"God, I'd kill for some armor right now," Rhodes breathes out. "The only one who stands a chance fighting Extremis soldiers head on is Quiver over here."

"You're right, we need backup," Tony agrees.

"Yeah, a bunch."

"You know what?" Tony nods ahead and we look up to see tons of suits flying towards us. I gape at the shear amount of them.

"Is...is that?" Rhodes gasps.

"Yep."

"Are those?"

"Yeah," Tony confirms as all the suits arrive, lining up side by side. There has to be at least fifty of them.

"So this is what you do when Allie's away," I breathe out and he beams.

"Merry Christmas, buddies," he wishes with a smirk.

The suits begin surrounding the ship while the guards all scramble to figure out what's happening.

"Jarvis, target Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice," Tony orders.

"Yes, sir," all the suits chime but they hesitate.

"What are you waiting for? It's Christmas. Take 'em to church."

It doesn't take another second for each and every suit to begin attacking the Extremis soldiers, sending the ship into a spiral of chaos.

With all the shooting and white hot Extremis nodes flying around it isn't a surprise the platform we're standing on is soon unsteadied. Rhodes grabs the tail and my arm but Tony remains calm.

"Jarvis, get Igor to steady this thing," he directs and I watch in awe as a huge clunking suit sprints on the ground below us right up to the supports of our platform. Igor ducks under the remnants of the piles and hunkers down, his wide frame steadying us.

"This is how you've been managing your downtime, huh?" Rhodes teases and Tony shrugs.

My mind is too focused on finding any information about Allie to really react to anything happening around me.

"Everybody needs a hobby," Tony muses and they continue to watch the suits take out Extremis soldiers. "Heartbreaker? Help Red Snapper out, will ya?"

The minds of the guards are practically useless, all they can think about it the Iron Man suits attacking them.

 _"Stupid machine!"_

 _"The boss won't be pleased about this."_

 _"How many of these things are there?"_

 _"Boss should get our new sister out here to help."_

I pause and narrow my eyes, new sister? Killian is still making soldiers?

 _"I wanna see what Siren could do to these things with her new Extremis upgrade. Wait are we really calling her Queen Ember now?"_

Siren! That's Allie! I have to go deeper see if this guard knows more.

 _"Goddammit it snuck up o-"_

The connection breaks suddenly making me snap back and bringing me back to my surroundings.

The ground is burning and explosions are going off left and right. The platform is exploding around us.

One suit flies up and opens for Tony who steps in immediately.

"Nice timing," he praises.

"Oh yeah, that's awesome," Rhodes gushes and holds out his arms. "Give me a suit, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. They're...they're only coded to me," Tony answers sheepishly with a little smugness.

"What's that mean?" Rhodes queries thought his deflating excitement makes it clear he already knows.

"I got you covered," Tony assures then turns to me. "Gabie, you gotta fly off this thing." I nod, finally back to reality, and call rushing wind to me.

Using the air I propel myself upwards and off the unsteady ground.

Before I can worry about the Colonel a suit lands beside Rhodes and holds out his arms.

"Good evening, Colonel. Can I give you a lift?" Jarvis greets politely and I giggle. Rhodes, with the utmost resigned look on his face, reluctantly steps into the suits embrace and allow it to take him up.

"Very funny," he grumbles.

"Yes it is!"


	27. Chapter 26 It's Okay

Allie

 **III**

Sharply I'm awoken from my drug induced sleep by a huge blast in the side of my prison. The debris knocks me back and piles on top of me before I can comprehend what's happening.

The drugs and the trauma have started taking a toll, I feel to weak to move.

Desperately I try to lift some of the metal off, or wiggle free but all movement only causes pain.

"Help! Help!" I rasp as loud as I can. "Help!"

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Gabie! Jarvis located Allie!"

My attention shifts immediately from the soldier I'm locked in combat with to him. Quickly I blast the Extremis guard into a wall and fly up to meet Stark.

"About time," I huff and Tony smirks.

"That's what I said."

With that he flies towards a blown in shopping contrariness hanging above the main platform.

Tony and I land gently onto it and begin looking around.

"Gabie? Tony?" a weak voice croaks and our eyes immediately find her.

It's Allie, she's lying under some rubble curled on her side.

"You came for me."

The second our eyes meet the bond reconnects and the emptiness vanishes. It's Allie, it's my best friend, she's okay.

Tony bends down and lifts a bigger piece of metal but as things shift Allie cries out in pain.

"Stop! Put it down, put it down, put it down," she begs and Tony gingerly lowers it.

My heart breaks to see her like this, so scared, so beat down.

Tony and I kneel down to her level.

"See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?" Tony jokes and I sharply elbow him.

I hold out my hand for Allie to take, in eager to touch her skin, to feel her back in my head.

"You're such a jerk," she breathes out.

"Yep. We'll talk about it over dinner," he continues as Allie attempts to take my hand.

"Come on Allie just a little further," I coax and lean forward. Allie starts crying as she tries to take hold of my hand, her reach not coming close enough.

It's a gut wrenching sound, one I wish I'll never have to he's again.

"Come on. A little more, baby," Tony encourages.

As she manages to touch the tip of her fingers to mine, suddenly a heated orange hand breaks through the rubble and jams into the chest of Tony's suit. Before I can react it pulls the reactor right from the suit and knocks Tony aside. I jolt back in surprise allowing the assailant to backhand me upside the head.

Aldrich rises out from under the rubble and looks at Allie. While my head spins.

"Are these guys bothering you?"

"Please don't hurt them," Allie whispers weakly. Aldrich gets to his feet and stands over Tony and I.

Instinctively I kick Aldrich's feet out from under him and when he falls I smack his head into the metal ground. He chuckles, a chuckle that makes Allie's eyes widen in terror.

"RUN!" Allie screams suddenly. Her fear jolts me from my stupor and I scramble back.

Before I can get out of reach Killian opens his mouth and blows fire right at me and Tony. I hold up my arms and split it right down the middle but abruptly my power is disrupted and pain seizes my leg.

The fire dissipates to reveal Killian has planted another pulsing device into my skin.

The pain is paralyzingly and unrelenting, forcing me to fall back utterly still.

Aldrich goes over to Tony and kneels over him.

With the arc reactor out Tony is locked into the suit.

"Don't get up!" Killian taunts and places one finger around the indented hole in the suit where a reactor should be.

The skin begins to heat up and Allie cries out.

"Ooh, is that hot in there? Stuck? Feel a little stuck? Like a little turtle, cooking in his little turtle suit?" Killian hisses and traces his finger around the indent.

"Oh, Tony," Allie whimpers.

"She's watching. I think you should close your eyes," Killian suggests to Tony and I. I glare at him and agonizingly reach out to claw at him. He bats my hand away easily. "Close your eyes." Tony and I continue to stare at Aldrich.

"Close your eyes, you don't wanna see this," he repeats sternly and raises his hand.

Just as he brings it down a knife ejects out for the suit and slices it right off.

Aldrich shouts in pain and falls back as the severed limb falls to the ground.

"Yeah, you take a minute," Tony grumbles.

"The hand!" Allie exclaims abruptly and my eyes divert to find the missing hand melting through the ground.

It only takes anther second for the ground to fall through taking Allie, Aldrich, and me with it.

"Allie!" I call out as I fall and land hard onto the platform below. I didn't see where Killian fell.

"Gabie!" she cries back as the crane drags her across the platform.

Next thing I know Tony is dropping down on his feet without the suit and running after her.

"Jarvis, give me a suit right now!" he yells and I roll over. Tony leaps as a suit flies towards him but falls short and falls onto a lower platform. "Aw, come on!" he growls.

Breathing heavily I force myself up on my elbows and reach down to the metal in my skin.

Hesitating my hand freezes in the air but then I hear Allie yelp out in pain and I close my nails around it without a second thought. Closing my eyes right, I grip onto the device and yank backwards.

It rips out with a fish of blood and jolting pain.

"AGH!" I hiss and frantically press my hands to the open and flowing wound.

The pain is dizzying but the proximity to Allie gives me strength.

I push myself up and grab ahold of a railing. I have to get to her.

Tony is finally coming up on the dangling crate holding Allie, giving me renewed hope.

Weakly I take a step, and another.

"Allie, I am coming for you. I won't ever give you up," I whisper and push forward.

"The President is secure, Tony. I'm clearing the area," Rhodes reports over the coms as I shakily hold out my hands.

I allow air to move around me and lift me up, carrying me to Allie. The pain scatters my focus so I shake and jerk in the wind.

"Nice work," Tony praises.

Tony finally manages to get to Allie as she hangs off a rig.

"Allie, I got you. Relax, I got you," he coos and she reaches her hand out for him. "Just look at me."

Tony reaches out to her but she's too far for him.

Before I can propel myself forward a heated hand grabs my ankle and yanks me down.

I hit the ground hard, dazing me even more, but luckily a suit knocks away the soldier.

Sitting up I weakly open my eyes just in time to see her fall.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Honey, I can't reach any further, and you can't stay there, alright?" He looks so sincere, his face showing signs of stress and battle.

Weakly I reach for him, my fingers barely touching his.

"You gotta let go. You gotta let go! I'll catch you, I promise!" he vows and I shake my head.

"I'm scared," I cry. "I've been so scared."

"I know baby but this is almost over. Please Allie let go and I'll catch you," he encourages and his eyes meet mine.

I trust him with all my heart.

"Okay," I utter and nod my head.

Suddenly the rig shifts and time seems to slow down. My body falls and my hand grazes Tony's grip.

"It's okay Tony, I love you, and I know you did the best you could."

And then I fell into the fiery pit beneath.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

 _"Please let them be okay, please let Tony, Nat, Steve, and Bruce be okay. Please let Gabie be okay, please let Gabie be okay, please let-"_

Soon she is lost from my sight as flames envelope her body thirty feet below.

She's gone.

"ALLIE NO!" I screech and sprint forward. My body is wracked with agony but the despair clouds it.

Tony has already turned away with a shocked expression. I throw myself at the bars and look down.

"ALLIE!"

That's when I feel a sharp snap in my mind and feel our bond sever. The pain is overwhelming and forces me to crumple to my knees.

Killian steps up with a wicked grin on his face but I barely notice.

"Thats too bad, I would have caught her," Killian taunts. Tony lurches forward and tackles Killian right off the platform.

I can't respond, the pain is suffocating. I feel as I cannot breathe, I can't speak. I am unable to comprehend her being gone. Her presence is no longer in my mind, my life.

"Gone, she's gone," I whisper.

And just like that the realization I will never see her smile again hits me.

Before I realize I'm screaming and everything around me is falling to chaos. Wind starts rushing by, fire begins to rapidly consume the ship, and the water level has started rising dangerously high. My abilities, their lashing out.

"Gabrielle!" Rhodey yells He is circling above me in the Iron Patriot suit. "You need to stop! You'll sink this whole ship!"

"She. Is. Dead!" I screech back and clench my fists. "He killed her." Cold fury overtakes the agony and I get to my feet. "I am going to rip him limb from limb." With wind and fire swirling around me I stalk forward.

Tony and Aldrich start fighting, Aldrich looks as though he's winning. He easily destroys two of Tony's suits using his ability generate extreme heat.

He grabs hold of Tony in the suit and holds him up.

"Well here we are, on the roof," he observes coldly.

Aldrich rips Tony's suit apart, making Tony fall out and onto the ground.

At that moment I land behind him with my anger manifesting itself around me in fire and air. Aldrich is unbothered and we appear to be locked in a standoff.

Killian pauses and we see that one of Tony's suits is flying toward them.

"Mark 42 inbound," Jarvis reports.

"Well I'll be damned. The prodigal son returns."

Tony holds out his arm to allow the shit to attach to him but the suit catches on an iron bar and falls to pieces.

Aldrich grins and Tony groans.

"Whatever."

"You really didn't deserve her, Tony. It's a pity, I was so close to having her...perfect."

Aldrich jumps down in front of Tony, ready to attack again, ready to kill him.

"Okay, okay! Wait, wait! Slow down, slow down! You're right, I don't deserve her!" Tony calls frantically and holds his arms up. "Here's where you're wrong, she was already perfect." Tony nods to me and I hold up my blazing arms.

Pieces of his suit start ramming themselves into Killian and attaching to him. Once they're all on him I hold my hands down and pour columns of fire from them. The blaze engulfs Killian wholly.

"Jarvis, do me a favor and blow Mark 42."

"Noooo!" Killian screeches.

Tony starts dashing away and leaps over a bar, landing another level below.

Killian lets out a rageful yell as the suit blows to pieces taking him with it. I get blown back and off the platform. I fall to the base level and hit the ground hard next to Tony.

It was all over so fast.

Smoke is clouding the air around us as a fire burns bright before us. It is the burning rubble that holds Allie's slowly burning body.

"You did deserve her," I whisper after a second. "She-She loved you." Another onslaught of tears rush down my face as I choke up. Looking over I see Tony is crying as well.

"I love her," he admits. "I failed her."

"No Tony-"

"I invited a terrorist to our home! This is my fault! My soulmate, my fault."

The darkness weighs heavily and there's a hole in my soul, in my mind, where she was.

My back hits the ground and my arms lay flat out on it.

Every passing second drives home the fact that she isn't here anymore, she won't be here anymore.

It's unbearable, how can I handle this? How am I supposed to handle this?!

There is no way I can live on without her, no scenario where I will ever live again.

She gave me too much in life and she has taken it all back in death.

I will never be remotely okay again.

Allison Hollden the Siren is dead.


	28. Chapter 27 Phoenix

Gabie

 **III**

My eyes remain on the sky, completely oblivious to the desolation surrounding me.

My mind is blank, a blackened meant to protect me from my new reality.

"No more false faces."

Abruptly I sit straight up to find Killian stalking out of the blaze, chuckling darkly. His skin is burning and the dragon tattoos practically glowing.

"You said you wanted the Mandarin, you're looking right at him." He steps closer as he talks and it is then I realize Tony and I are too weak to fight. My blood is all over the ground and Tony has been beaten down.

There's something else, we don't want to fight.

I don't understand how I can live in a world without her.

"It was always me, Tony, right from the start. I am the Mandarin!"

He takes two menacing steps forward and I watch carelessly. His grin is triumphant and he takes pleasure in our defeat.

"Shame there won't be a Queen for me," he muses and reaches forward to grab me around the throat.

Abruptly Aldrich gets knocked aside by a metal pole and thrown into an opposite wall.

It's Allie, she's standing there breathing heavily, and holding a metal pole in hand.

She's risen from the ashes like a brilliant savior with her skin glowing red.

She's risen like a Phoenix, not a Siren, but a Phoenix.

Her eyes go to mine and in that moment the bond sparks back to life and I let out a cry of relief.

Tony and I stare in shock while she pants.

"I got nothin," Tony gasps.

At that moment one of the suits flies towards her with a repulser hand raised.

"Jarvis, subject at my twelve o'clock is not a target, disengage!" Tony yells and the suit immediately redirects.

Allie's attention shifts to Killian who is getting to his feet.

"Allie! Allie you don't have to-"

"Shut up," she snaps and stalks forward.

Aldrich is unmoved as she comes to stand before him.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"I'm relieved you're alive, but I must say you did look beautiful as you fell."

And that's when all the fear and despair turns to pure rage. A fire burns beneath my skin and in my heart.

"People are not rain, or snow, or autumn leaves; they do not look beautiful when they fall."

"Oh b-" I cut him off by sharply seizing his forearms and forcing him to meet my fiery gaze.

My blood is boiling and my skin flaring red.

"I want you to know how you made me feel, I want you to feel it," I hiss and grip tightly to his arms.

My veins run pitch black and all the pain, all the agony, pushes into him from my hands. His skin goes dark and he attempts to jerk away, but I hold fast. Digging my nails into his skin I scowl darkly at him.

Along with my physical pain I force the emotional trauma onto him.

"This is how I felt, how I will feel for the rest of my life. What you did scarred me, and not in a pretty way, in the ugliest possible manner," I growl. Killian cowers and tears well in his eyes, but I feel no sympathy. "Do you feel it Aldrich? Do you feel the shame? The helplessness? The desperation? The utter torment?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobs and collapses to the ground. I release his arms and step back cautiously.

I can still feel it all.

"I will carry all these emotions around everyday and the permanent scar on my body will show every time I get scratched, or trip, or hell even when I'm mad," I snarl.

Killian looks up at me from his knees and stares as the darkness ebbs away from his skin.

"You killed me Aldrich and I believe the punishment should fit the crime."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

In her mind I can see the plan seconds before she does it.

"Tony earplugs!" I exclaim and turn my earpieces to deaf. Tony quickly does the same just as Allie explodes.

The scream pours from her throat in sound waves so powerful they become visible.

Not long after does a column f fire erupt from her mouth combining itself with the fire of the shriek.

Her hands are clenched at her sides and her face contorted around the screech.

The Mandarin disintegrates in the wake of it, but Allie doesn't not stop.

Her screams continue to shake the building and her fire decimate it.

All at once her anger melts away and it replaced by sorrow.

The scream fades into sobs and the fire dies in her chest.

Her knees hit he ground and she cowers down. Small broken shrieks soon accompany the sobs.

My heart shatters watching her. I almost fear approaching her.

Silently I turn off the ear pieces and get up. My feet carry me to my Allie and I kneel besides her.

Tony has already scrambled to her side and attempts to wrap her in his arms. I join him and try to wrap Allie up in my arms.

She wails and struggles against our grip . Her body shakes with the force of each despairing sob.

"It's okay Allie, we're here now," Tony whispers.

"Gabie and Tony are here Allie," I add and she cries. She is utterly disconsolate.

Tony and I share a desperate look, Allie is changed. Our worst fears have been realized.

"Oh Allie Hollden I am so sorry to have led you into such peril," Tony murmurs into her hair.

Allie grabs both our hands and holds them right as she curls in on herself.

"It's over now Allie, it's over."

Fire crackles around us and the world is surely scarred from the attacks, but it is over now.

"We got you, we got you. It's okay," I ramble and hold her tightly.

It's not okay and we all know that, but right now Allie needs support.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go, being a hero shouldn't be this tragic.

Allie and I were the young ones.

There is no youth left in is after what happened.

 **III**

"People are by rain or snow or autumn leaves; they do not look beautiful when they fall" -Naveed A Khan


	29. Chapter 28 Aurora

Gabie

 **III**

Wind brushes through my hair as Tony drives the lovely speedboat away from the scene of the crime.

The fires still burn, I am too weak to put them out. The Iron Legion was tasked with cleaning up the scene while we make a crafty escape.

Allie is wrapped in a blanket in my arms on one of the leather couches. She sleeps restlessly, having sobbed herself into a coma.

Tony and I are silent.

"You have to call Steve and Nat," I say and pause. "Bruce too."

"The team, I'll call the team," he states and I nod.

"You realize that's all her soulmates plus Clint and Thor right?" I remark and smirk. Allie has all Earths Mightiest Heroes in the palm of her hand. "And Thor's off world."

"I'm calling the team, we'll meet at the tower and I'll figure this out," he states. "Just-" Tony stops short and looks back at me, back at her. His hollow eyes are drowned with guilt and regret. "Just keep her comfortable."

"Stark-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say this isn't my fault or try and get me to forgive myself because I can't! I will never be able to forgive myself for this! Allie died! I felt her die! I let her slip between my fingers!" He chokes up and tears come down his face again. Angrily he swipes them away and turns his back to me.

"Gabie she was right there and I promised-" his voice gets quiet. "I promised I would catch her." The final word breaks on his tongue and his hands clench into fists.

"And I promised that this life would be good for us! I promised her that we would be happier in this new world! But this world decimated her! This is not only on you, it's on me too!" I blurt out and Allie shifts at the yelling. She mumbles something in her sleep and frowns.

Tony and I go silent instantly and hold our breath as I stroke her hair calmly.

She stills and the mumbling stops much to our shared relief.

Allie cannot wake up now; we have no way to handle whatever she could be going through.

Tony and I look at each other, we both nod in an agreement to remain civil.

"She isn't dead and that is what we need to focus on; Allie isn't dead."

Tony looks at me and his face wrenches into that of despair.

I know what he's thinking: that this could be worse.

"Allie was tortured, tormented, r-r-" he can't get the word out, I can't even think it. "Assaulted, and then dropped thirty feet to her demise. Her hearted stopped and she died Gabie."

"I know! Anthony Stark I am painfully aware of every little wretched thing that happened to her. I felt her death for ten minutes, the longest ten minutes of my life."

Tony stops short and his broken gaze meets mine.

"We have to stop arguing about this."

"I'll call the team." Wordlessly pulls out Savin's phone, dials Natasha's number, and puts her voice on speaker.

"How did you get his number?" is the sharp question that comes just after the first ring.

"Natalie Rushman it's me Rose Hathaway," I greet, using our codenames so she knows it's really me. "We have Mrs Sunshine and we're heading for New York."

"Oh thank God," Natasha breathes out. "STEVE THEY HAVE HER!" In the background I can hear thundering steps and then comes Steve's voice.

"They got her? She's with them? They're coming?" he pants.

"Yes Steve, she's coming back to us," Natasha confirms. "We're at the tower already."

"Guys don't be relived yet," a voice calls and I frown. That sounds like Bruce. "Come see the tv, it's broadcasting again."

A minute of warbled voices passes before Natasha swears in Russian followed by a loud smashing noise.

"What?! What's wrong!" I demand.

"The broadcast, they can't take it down, Tony it's bad, it's really bad," Bruce explains and my heart seizes.

"You hold her close and you get here now," Natasha orders and the phone hangs up.

"You don't think the footage of her aired," I whisper.

"I didn't even think about the cameras, they were meant for the president," Tony replies and my breath hitches.

"Call Shield see if there is anyone who can take it down," I say and Tony nods.

He dials a different number and this time answers it himself.

Allie remains cradled in my arms, restlessly sleeping, and oblivious to any further harm.

My senses become unfocused and my surroundings melt away.

The shock of it all is getting to me.

"It's over. It's over, but it won't ever stop."

 **III**

The second we hit a pier outside New York a sleek black car pulls up and Natasha runs out.

She sprints to me and sweeps Allie up into her arms, kissing her forehead and cooing in several languages.

"Oh my sweet Siren, my angel, what have they done to you?" she utters.

The shock is beginning to wear off and my own injuries becoming more evident. I stagger but before I fall strong arms wrap around me tightly.

"Steady Gabie." It's Clint, he's here.

"Clint? You're here?" I mumble weakly and lean into him heavily.

"Oh Gabs, oh Gabie," he whispers and bends down, bringing his arms under my legs, and picking me up bridal style. "My sweet Gabie."

"Gabs is new," I mutter and Allie my head to slump into his shoulder. The blood loss is disorienting now and the adrenaline is gone.

With no adrenaline I am left to try and grapple what happened and how I'll deal.

More importantly I seek to be bleeding out.

"I think I'm dying," I cough out. "Please don't let me die Clint."

"You will not die Gabrielle Trent."

"Mkay."

My eyelids weight heavily and I decide to give in, desiring the sweet release of thought.

 **III**

All at once the sleep is gone and my mind flooded with adrenaline and fear.

Before I can get up or even see what's happening a sharp screech fills my ears.

The scream isn't normal, it's heightened and agonizing.

Crying out I place my hands over my ears and try to block the unbearable sound.

It's one of Allie's screams, but it isn't right, not only do I feel the pain but I feel the desperation and the fear. Allie is projecting her emotions in her scream.

"Allie!" I hiss and fall from my bed, clambering to her side. My ears are ringing and my head spinning, it's mind splitting to hear.

Tony, Steve, and Nat are keeled over holding their heads and gasping with dread.

"Allie! Stop Allie!" I call and reach out for her blindly.

Abruptly the screaming stops and my eyes open to watch Allie fall back limply. Next to her stand Bruce with an empty syringe in hand.

With opened eyes I can see the fire raging on her bed, spreading on the ground.

Automatically I hold out t hand and extinguish it all at once. My attention easily shifts back to Bruce.

"What the hell did you do?" I growl and lurch forward. Steve grabs me around my waist and pulls me back before I can hit him.

All our ears are bleeding and our minds ringing. Tears stain our cheeks, her pain is incomprehensible.

"It's a compound of sedative and liquid nitrogen," Bruce explains. "In her state she could kill us all without meaning too."

"So you stabbed her with a needle? Bruce I don't think I have to explain to you how traumatizing that probably was for her," I snap, referencing the broadcast.

Killian had a failsafe in place: he dies and everything recorded on the Siren of New York cameras is published. The broadcast played and the film was copied and reposted everywhere, as well as plastered over very social media and news outlet. Every second of Allie's torture shown to the world, shown to us, to me.

Bruce falters and the string falls from his hand. Killian used sedatives to keep her from contacting me, to heal over a burn, and to keep her defenseless against him.

"If she remembers this, if she accidentally hurts us again, she will never forgive herself," Bruce mutters and my rage softens.

"Well Brucie I didn't know you cared," I reply sardonically and lean forward to take Allie in my arms. The movement makes me hiss in pain as too much weight is placed on my shoulder.

Steve is there in a flash and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I got her," he assures and I step back so he can scoop her up in his unnaturally big arms.

"Move her to my bed and we'll get rid of these burnt sheets," I grumble and slump over. "Bruce get more of that stuff and Tony set up an IV. We will take shifts with her and until I can see some level of peace in her mind we won't waken her."

My demand are definitive and not to be disobeyed. I'm the authority on Allie in this moment.

"So Allie becomes Aurora," Natasha muses and tucks the blankets around our Sleeping Beauty.

In Allie's mind all I can see is veiled turmoil, replaying memories, and utter anguish.

When she sleeps it's not on the surface and her consciousness is peacefully unaware of the distress in her subconscious.

I have to figure out how she can get past this, how she can move on, before I subject her to the mental torment of waking her.


	30. Chapter 29 Now Sleep

Gabie

Week Later

 **III**

"Do you remember the moment your best friend died?"

Steve freezes at my sudden outburst and frowns.

"Of course I do, it haunts all my nightmares," Steve admits. "I'll never be able to forget."

Peering into his mind I watch as he repeats the memory in his head.

The screaming man falling into the icy cliffs after slipping from Steve's grasp.

I can feel the sorrow and guilt filling the thought. My mouth goes dry and my eyes instantly glance over at the sleeping form of Allie.

Sedatives mixed with a compound of liquid nitrogen are pumping into her body keeping her from waking and burning this place to the ground. In her unstable emotional state the Extremis inside could kill her and us.

"I watched her fall, I watched the flames consume her. I felt the bond we share sever and I felt the agony from myself and Tony. In his thoughts he was wrecked with guilt and despair, he still is."

Tears begin to choke my voice as a son threatens to fall from my lips.

"We thought she was dead for ten minutes, I thought my life was over for ten minutes."

My shaky hands come up to wipe my eyes and I exhale sharply.

"The worst part was-it was-was that I failed her. I had to watch her fall, totally helpless to do anything."

Pathetically I begin to sob.

Covering my face with my hands I muffle a broken scream that erupts from my throat.

"I wonder-I wonder if she waited and hoped, or if she assumed we weren't coming, and I'm not sure what would be worse," I cry and attempt to hold my breath to stave the tears.

Cap reaches out at pulls me into a tight embrace, keeping my weak knees from collapsing beneath me.

"And the moment, that second, where he almost caught her, the relief she must have felt. That hope that was crushed when he missed her and she fell, what she must have been thinking."

I remember the fleeting thoughts in her mind, the apologies she was making.

"I know of course because the drug wore off just minutes before so we could connect again. It wore off just in time for me to feel it sever when she died."

Steve listens and rubs my back and I stammer and muse.

"When it reconnected I barely noticed, I was too busy destroying the entire ship," I admit and blink back the rest of the tears. "But then she was there, walking from the fire like a savior." A smile and a small chuckle escape the sorrow allowing me sweet relief, because she isn't dead.

Allie isn't dead, she's alive and she's here with me.

"But now she's asleep and I have no idea when I should wake her," I confess. "Because there is no let up, Steve her mind is in chaos. There's this constant whisper of 'how do I heal?' and 'how much time will it take for me to heal?' and Steve it's breaking my heart."

"Gabie I have no idea what to tell you," Steve responds and I nod into his chest. "Right now you know what's best for Allie and you just have to do what you feel is right."

"Yeah," I agree numbly.

It's silent between us and gingerly I pull away from his arms and move to her bedside.

It's quiet for a moment before Clint walks up to the doorway.

"Come on Gabie, your shift is over. Come eat with me," he invites and holds out his arm. I nod and squeeze Allie's hand before getting up and walking out.

Steve follows me as Tony and Bruce walk in past us. So far the shifts have been two person, just in case something happens.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Gabie leaves the room and Tony and Bruce sit down by my bedside.

I can hear their voices but that's it.

"Allie told me I should talk to you," Tony prompts.

"I'm here to listen."

And so Tony starts talking, so Bruce and I listen.

"We create our own demons. Who said that? What does that even mean? Doesn't matter, I said it cause he said it. So now he was famous and that's basically get said by two well known guys. I don't, uh...I'm gonna start again. Let's track this from the beginning." He pauses and I prepare myself for the story.

My mind barely catalogues details or distinct voices.

"It started in Berns, Switzerland, 1999, the old days. I never thought they'd come back to bite me. Why would they?"

I listen to him talk about sending Killian off and sleeping with Maya before forgetting that night entirely.

"So why am I telling you this? Because I had just created demons, and I didn't even know it."

 _"You didn't mean it_ ," is what I so badly want to say, but I can't.

"Yeah, those were the good times. Then I moved on. After a brief soiree in an Afghan cave, I said goodbye to the party scene. Forgot that night in Switzerland. These days I'm a changed man, I'm different now. I'm well...you know who I am."

Tony continues on about the lack of sleep and the New York ptsd while my focus fades in and out.

"And I guess seventy-two hours is a long time between siesta's. Didn't think it could get any worse. Then I had to go and turn on the TV."

Tony stops suddenly and I imagine he's looking at me.

"My demons came after her too."

"What was the first broadcast?" Bruce inquires.

"That sick man bragging about the bombings, scared Allie enough to call Gabie, almost in tears," Tony responds. "Then the theater was blown with Gabie and Happy in it, they nearly died, and the next broadcast followed."

"After that one came the personnel one to the president right?"

"Yeah but before that I threatened the terrorist, gave him my address, and then took Allie back to the same place. I dangled our home like bait and he took it, he destroyed the mansion. Gabie and I fell into the ocean and ended up in Rose Hills thanks to Jarvis. Allie ended up in a hotel, getting kidnapped by Killian."

I want to stop listening, I don't want to hear this.

"We fought our way out of Tennessee while Allie faced Killian...alone."

The whirlwind of dark emotions bubbles up again, so I ignore the rest.

 **III**

My ears pick up the ending.

"And so, as Christmas morning began, my journey had reached its end."

Christmas! I missed Christmas!

"At least the team is together in the tower like she wanted," Bruce murmurs.

But I'm not awake.

"Yeah..."

It's quiet before Tony continues.

"You start with something pure, something exciting. Then come the mistakes and the compromises."

Tony takes a deep breath and decidedly states:

"We create our own demons."

"I have a few of my own," Bruce agrees.

"Yes of course, there are people who say progress is dangerous. But I'll bet none of those idiots ever had to live with a chest full of shrapnel. And now...neither will I. Let me tell you, that was the best sleep I'd had in years."

Wait Tony no longer has the shrapnel in his chest? Is his arc reactor gone? How long have I been asleep?

I should be awake, the Extremis should let me be awake.

"Happy woke up, won't stop talking about the pretty nurse who looks like Sybil from Downtown Abbey. Gabie and I got Harley set up in a pretty sweet garage as thanks for his help. It's all falling into place, except for Aurora."

Sleeping Beauty? Am I Sleeping Beauty.

"And I threw the reactor off the desolation of my mansion into the ocean."

"Symbolic moment," Bruce concludes and Tony chuckles.

"So if I were to wrap this up tight with a bow or whatever, I guess I'd say my armor, it was never a distraction or a hobby, it was a cocoon. And now, I'm a changed man. You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can't take away...I am Iron Man."

There's a heightened dramatic pause and Tony exhales sharply.

"You know, and thank you, by the way, for listening. There's just something about getting it off my chest and putting it out there in the atmosphere instead of holding this in. I mean, this is what gets people sick, you know? Wow, I had no idea you were such a good listener. To be able to share all of my intimate thoughts and my experiences with someone, it just cuts the weight of it in half, you know. It's like a snake swallowing its own tale. Everything comes full circle. And...and the fact that you've been able to help me process."

"Anything Tony, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Bruce."

Peace, Tony talked to Bruce and I can feel some peace.

 **III**

"I don't know if you can hear me Allie."

Bruce's voice perks my attention and I force myself to listen.

"Gabie has been having us give you this drug to keep you asleep, she said she wants to wait to wake you until she can see some peace in your mind."

They've been keeping me asleep?

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm no therapist, but I do know the only way for you to heal it to wake up and deal with this. There'll be no change in your mind if we don't let you wake up. And I'm getting a psychology degree for you right now, so I can help you. We all know there'll be no way for us to find a therapist for you, given your circumstances. Soon you'll be able to talk to me like Tony has, I can tell it really helped him."

Bruce is rambling now but my focus wanders.

I want to wake up, how could they force me into darkness like this?

"I'm cutting the IV," Bruce decides.

It only takes a few minutes for the fire to return to me and begin moving through my veins.

The coldness fades as Extremis burns away the drugs.

One by one I flex my fingers, my toes, then my arms, and my legs.

My eyes snap open suddenly, unbothered by the bright lights and abrupt change of scenery.

Slowly I turn my head to face Bruce who stares in shock, still holding the severed IV drip. He's gaping at me, half in relief, and half in horror.

My eyes must be flaring red, like my flesh.

"Why did you leave me alone in the darkness? Why wouldn't you free me from the torment in my mind?"

Tears comes from my eyes but instantly evaporate on my cheeks.

"All-"

And then like that, I'm angry. Not only anger at him, but all of them.

"You left me alone! How could you do that?! I was calling out for you! Screaming for help! You all ignored me."

"Allie please we were just trying to do what we thought was best," he pleads and reaches out to touch my hand. As his skin meets mine it burns and he recoils in pain. There's a flash of green in his eyes before he jumps back.

"Since when do you care Bruce! You pushed me away! All I wanted was your attention and you couldn't even call!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" he exclaims and reaches forward.

The reaching hand, the yelling, it makes me flinch. Bruce seizes and yanks his hand away.

The anger dissipates into despair and my eyes water.

All I can see in my mind is Killian's smirk and his red hand reaching for me.

"How am I supposed to get over this?" I whisper and Bruce shakes his head.

"I'm not sure, but I am positive you can. Allie you have grown from one of the darkest times in your life, the accident, and I believe you can grow from this."

"Too much pain won't make me stronger, it will only break me. Bruce I am broken."

"Allie you a-"

Before he can say another word I place my warm hand on his cheek, I've cooled enough so it won't burn.

"Thank you for waking me," I say sincerely then meet his gaze. "Now **sleep**." Bruce's eyes close immediately and he falls over onto the bed dead asleep.

I have a plan, I don't need him stopping me.

Hastily I pull the IV from my hand and throw the fireproofed sheets off my body.

Someone dressed me in a pair of Star Trek footie pajamas, that someone was probably Gabie.

When my feet hit the ground I feel no pain, no disorientation.

Extremis has "fixed" everything in me.

Determined I stalk from the room and into the empty hall.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Do you want to know what she was thinking as she fell?"

Tony is silent but I continue regardless. He has to know, right know all he is thinking about is how much it was his fault.

"She kept saying 'I hope everyone will be okay after I've died' and then just before our bond severed 'I hope Tony doesn't blame himself, I hope no one blames Tony.'"

He stares at me blankly and tears start rolling down his cheeks.

The very last thing I heard was 'Gabie I love you' but that I keep to myself.

"She doesn't blame you," I state. "She would never."

"Did she believe I would catch her?" is all he says in return.

"Yes," I answer honestly.

"And when I didn't, when she fell, was she scared?" I shudder at the memory of her fear pulsing through me.

"Yes she was."

"Then I'll never be able to forgive myself."

His words are definitive and absolute, he will never forgive himself.

"I forgive you, and she forgives you," I murmur.

"How? I let her fall, I let her die! I'm the reason Killian had her in the first place! This was all my fault!" he shouts and shoves all the things from his desk to the floor. "HOW COULD ANYONE EVER FORGIVE ME?!"

I stand calm and composed while he yells.

"This chain of events wouldn't have turned out any different if you hadn't put your address on the tv. The Mandarin still would have found you and he still would have taken her. Killian targeted Allie at the gala event you hosted for her winning the contest not to mention finding your house would have been easy with a tracker or any skilled hacker."

"Steve, Natasha, and Bruce will never forgive me," he deadpans. "They'll never let me see her again."

"In time they will and she would never let you be torn from her life."

"I hope you're right."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Sneaking around the tower isn't hard, it's midnight so everyone sleeps; Gabie must be asleep if she hasn't noticed my thought process.

On the library floor I have a go bag hidden behind a shelf of vampire books.

It isn't hard for me to get there and grab it.

It also isn't hard to get to the garage and take my car. Tony made me a red convertible that can become untraceable if I so desire.

Inhaling deeply I throw my things in, rev the engine, and speed away from the tower.

 **III**

So I left, I left my soulmates, I left my Gabie, and I left my life; now I'm going to the one place I've always wanted to see, Las Vegas.


	31. Epilogue

Allie

 **III**

"It is now clear that the Siren of New York is Allie Hollden from Illinois and Quiver is her friend Gabie Trent."

"All footage of the rape of Allison Hollden has been declared illegal to watch and distribute."

"Tonight a rape survivors march through the center of New York and around Stark Tower will take place in support of the Siren."

"It has been decided that no charges will be pressed against Allison Hollden for the death of Aldrich Killian."

"Unfortunately footage of the Siren's torture is circulating throughout the internet, going viral each time a new video is posted."

"Skilled hackers lead by Tony Stark have begun efforts of erasing all video of Allison Hollden from the internet but their attempts seem to be failing."

"In this video you can see Siren kill Aldrich Killian with her powered scream combined with fire? Apparently the Siren is now an Extremis super soldier. How do we know she won't blow at any minute?"

My eyes widen at the multitude of tv screens, all playing different news casts, all reporting on me.

Video of me burning Killian, being burned by Killian, getting transported, while I was unconscious, and one even plays footage of him shoving me down just before he used me. Video I had no idea existed until now.

My untraceable Stark phone falls from my hand onto the floor and my tears soon follow.

How did he? How did Killian have this broadcasted?

How many people have seen me at my worse moments? How many people have watched what he did to me?

Quickly I pick up my phone and flee from the Walmart.

I have to go, keep moving.

 **III**

Two Months Later

Death Valley Motel

 **III**

"It has now been two months since the disappearance of Allison Hollden from Stark Tower. She was last seen at a Walmart outside of New York City."

Screeching tires and frantic cries drag my attention from the tv playing in the motel lovey.

The hero in me urges me to sprint outside to find the around of the distress.

It's a sobbing woman, calling her husbands name.

Her husband appears to have sped off with another woman.

"Miss what's wrong?"

"My husband he just up and left me! He drove off with some medieval chick!" she explains breathlessly. "JONATHAN!" She's crying and walking all at the same time.

I can feel her distress without even touching her.

"He wouldn't have left me! He must have been threatened! We just got married!"

I reach for her hands and arms, attempting to soothe her erratic movements. It's then she really looks at me.

"You're Siren, well Phoenix they're calling you now," she breathes and my heart clenches. "You'll help me right?"

I stare at her blankly, I'm not even sure I am a hero anymore. How can I ever feel in control again after what happened? How can I ever feel powerful again?

"Yes."


End file.
